The Girl Who Walked With The Moon
by NialeliKropf
Summary: Niklaus Mikealson is looking for Ansel's diary along the way he meets a lovely teenage girl named Isabella Swan he quite surprised to find out she his mate and possible Imprint as well. Bella's life has been all about taking care of Renee only to be abused constantly when she meets Klaus things change. Good Cullens! Bad Renee and Charlie. R&R Honestly Please Good or Bad don't care
1. Chapter 1

The Girl Who Walked With The Moon

Chapter: 1. Hybrid

A/N: Hey everybody just wanted to add another story I apologize I can't help myself I swear I'm working on previous stuff, however the chapter are being edited.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight nor The Vampire Diaries characters you unfair bastards! Sorry I am going to try to keep myself in check :)

Rated: M for later lemons in chapters, cursing, violence, and abuse.

 **Bella's POV**

"Bella go find something to do outside, Hank and I wanna have some grown up time." My mother, Renee demanded in a too sweet tone even her date knew was fake.

"Renee, she doesn't have to go we're just having some lunch together. I don't mind her being here." Hank did try to stick up for me multiple times, this only angered my mother toward me more.

"Aww...Hank don't worry about her Bella loves to play in the rain. Don't you honey?" She narrowed her eyes at me. I just nodded and quickly made my way for the door.

Even though I was only thirteen I knew why she wanted me out of the house, at least it wasn't super hot today. It was twenty minutes until I had to go help Mr. Davin at the book shop anyways.

Forgetting my jacket and umbrella may have been a mistake, however I'm grateful she allowed me to grab my shoes...this time. Tired from cleaning the house, doing the laundry, my homework, and making their lunch before Hank arrived I didn't have time feed myself.

I could already tell this wasn't going to be a nice walk. I was cold from the small breeze in the air, when I reached the shop relief spread through me. Until I spotted Mr. Davin talking heatedly with a tall blonde man.

The bell on the door must have caught their attention when I came in, because they were staring at me. The shop owner walked toward me.

"Bella sweetheart you're early today something wrong?" He asked me softly. His green eyes searching my brown ones.

I shook my head, but he knew. "Your mother kick you out for the day huh?" It was more a statement than a question.

He turned back to the man who now looking at me with curiosity. "Maybe you should take a seat please, we'll talk in a bit."

"Bella, did you eat today?" Mr. Davin's tone sounded almost sad, biting my lip, not meeting his eyes I shook my head again.

"She wouldn't even let you do that before you left." He just sighed tiredly.

"Um she had a date coming over, I needed to get the house in order and lunch ready for them. Renee gets really mad if it's not done on time. Then I had to leave afterward." Glancing up at him, his eyes narrowed and his lips were pursed.

"Alright well, I'm going to go get us something. Bella you know what to do if something goes wrong?" I nodded as Mr. Davin got his keys and turned to the blonde.

"I'm sorry Mr. Mikaelson I have something that needs to be taken care of, perhaps tomorrow we can discuss this-" He was cut off by the younger man.

"Oh, don't worry Theo, I'll wait here. It's no rush take your time." I had feeling this guy didn't mean any of the last part.

"..." With that Mr. Davin left, I went to the back and got on my dry work shirt and name tag. When I came out the blonde was still sitting there, he almost looked bored. After five minutes of sorting books and silence he spoke.

"You seem a little young to be working here, or at all to be accurate." He sounded very intrigued, however I wasn't one to converse. So even though it was rude he didn't get a reply from me.

"You're quiet, usually teenage girls can't shut up. Must be painfully shy." He was really ticking me off now.

"And you must be quite bored to be observing an thirteen year olds behavior!" I replied sharply, glaring at him. He looked shocked then laughed. I went back to work.

"I suppose I am. Are you Theo's granddaughter, it would explain why he's employed someone so young." He steepled his fingers as he spoke, his blue-green eyes lit up, head tilted to the right, a blonde brow raised, and a grin on his face.

"No." My monosyllabic answer seemed to piss him off as well as amuse him. "Your father then." He sounded so sure of his answer.

"Nope." Going into the back to get the broom, I started to sweep the hardwood floor.

"He isn't related to you all?" The blonde's questions were making me a little mad.

"You're starting to sound like those teenage girls who won't shut up. Look I don't know you nor do you know me, so how is this your business? Why do you need to know?" He seemed to think about my question for a moment.

"You know it's only polite to tell me your name, since you're insulting me." His British voice was getting on my nerves. I don't think Mr. Davin would leave me alone with a pedo...

"Isabella Marie Swan." He glanced quickly at something then back to me. His smile genuine.

"Isabella I am only curious as to why you are here and as you said I am quite bored." He smirked.

 **Klaus' POV**

"No Theo I don't bel-" the doors bell chimed I turned to demand whomever it was to leave immediately. Seeing the small soaked girl I just couldn't though. She was shivering as she watched us with worried brown eyes.

She was wearing a blue t-shirt, jeans, and beat up sneakers, her long hair was brown with tints of red, her eyes brown tinted with bits of gold and red. Becoming curious of why she wasn't wearing a jacket I was about to ask her, but Theo spoke first as he got closer to her.

"Bella sweetheart you're early today something wrong?" Theo has always hated children, hearing an endearment towards the girl had me reeling. His next words threw me even more.

"Your mother kick you out for the day huh?" Bella as he called her just looked at the floor seeming ashamed for her mother. Theo was pissed I could smell it.

"Maybe you should take a seat please, we'll talk in a bit." Taking a chair closest to where I could listen in.

"Bella, did you eat today?" The child bit her lip not meeting his gaze as she shook her head. I wanted to growl, something about this girl being mistreated made me see red.

"She wouldn't even let you do that before you left." Seems we were both angered by all this. Bella finally spoke up she was very soft spoken.

"Um she had a date coming over, I needed to get the house in order and lunch ready for them. Renee gets really mad if it's not done on time. Then I had to leave right afterward." Oh I see instead of treating this little girl like her daughter, her mother wanted a servant. Stupid bitch.

Theo drew in a calming breath and said. "Alright well, I'm going to go get us something. Bella you know what to do if something goes wrong?" She nodded then he turned to me.

"I'm sorry Mr Mikaelson I have something that needs to be taken care of, perhaps tomorrow we can discuss this-" Before he could continue I cut him off.

"Oh, don't worry Theo, I'll wait here. It's no rush take your time." He paled and left. The young girl went to the back and came out in a dry black shirt and name tag.

She paid me no attention and sorted books that had been left around from customers in alphabetical order. Bella did this without messing up once usually children her age weren't this concentrated to one task and...quiet in their movements.

From what I could see this silent movement was practiced, she was being careful not draw her mother's attention to herself even when said mother wasn't around. If Henrik were still alive he would want to help her. Her situation was like ours with Mikael.

After a few minutes I had no clue why, but I started a conversation with her. The only reason that I could come up with is that this was intriguing territory. "You seem a little young to be working here, or at all to be accurate." She stayed silent.

"You're quiet, usually teenage girls can't shut up. Must be painfully shy." Though I had a feeling Bella was so very different from the usual norm. She became agitated with me, replying very harshly.

"And you must be quite bored to be observing a thirteen year olds behavior!" Taken aback and highly amused I laughed. She was clever for her age and spoke well.

"I suppose I am. Are you Theo's granddaughter, it would explain why he's employed someone so young." If Elijah could see me he would be reprimanding me for picking on a small girl, but that isn't what was going here. She was just so damn interesting.

Her home life sounded less than perfect, she didn't smile, was too fucking quiet, she was working here, and Theo a vampire who hates children loves her like his own daughter his eyes lit up when he saw her. You can't fake affection to that degree.

"No." Her answers were tight and short.

"Your father then." Theo couldn't have just taken in a child no problem and he only became a vampire five years ago I should know I'm the one who turned him so the timeline fits.

"Nope." She went to the back to retrieve a broom and began sweeping.

"He isn't related to you at all?" She became cross with me by this point, no ones ever been that way with me. Even Elijah was careful about what he said, not her though.

"You're starting to sound like those teenage girls who won't shut up. Look I don't know you nor do you know me, so how is this your business? Why do you need to know?" Its official my siblings and Sage would love her. She is quite adorable.

"You know it's only polite to tell me your name, since you're insulting me." She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Isabella Marie Swan." Glancing at the clock I noted that Theo was running a bit late, then went back to the girl.

"Isabella I am only curious as to why you are here and as you said I am quite bored."

No one has ever been so...unafraid of me before not my mother, my siblings, Tatia, or even the one woman who loved me Matilda. This young girl before me though she was fearless.

She could tell I was dangerous, the worried look when she saw me arguing with Theo proved that. What I found amazing was realizing that she wasn't scared to be alone with me she was scared for Theo.

Hearing the door I noticed a woman with dyed hair, wearing sunglasses, clothing that were showing off way too much skin for an old hag like her, and heels headed toward Bella. She was oblivious to my presence, because I very much doubt she would have yanked Bella by her hair if she realized I was sitting here.

"YOU REALIZE WHAT A LITTLE FUCKER YOU ARE, BECAUSE OF YOU HANK LEFT I DIDNT EVEN GET LAID! ALL HE COULD TALK ABOUT WAS THE FACT THAT YOU WERE BEING PUSHED OUT AND DIDNT HAVE YOUR GODDAMN JACKET!" Bella didn't struggle obviously knowing better. This must be Renee, her mother shoved her away.

Bella righted herself and pushed her long hair back in attempt to smooth her scalp. Renee lit a cigarette taking a drag and blowing it in her daughter's face. This woman needed to have her throat ripped out.

"Next time remember your shit, I don't give a fuck if I'm literally kicking your little ass out. Don't be a dumbass and cause problems." Bella nodded her head, I could tell she wanted to tell her mother to go to hell.

"Hi there sorry you had to see that she's a little bitch who just don't listen." I could smell her attraction from here. It was disgusting. I smiled falsely ready to respond when thank the lord Theo came in.

"Renee what a pleasant surprise. If you would please take put that cigarette out or smoke it outside, I would greatly appreciate it." Renee was quick to run into the bathroom and put out the cancer stick. Theo had been insincere with his welcome, though she didn't notice..how I don't know. His black brows were drawn together in agitation.

"Hello Theo, just thought I'd make sure my brat isn't causing trouble as usual. Say want to go to dinner tonight I can make sure the house is empty." She sing-songed as she came back. Would she really do that to Bella? Only when I heard Theo's low growl did I get my answer.

He looked at her incredulously with his green eye, running a hand through his hair frustrated. He hated this woman. She was the only one who didn't seem to see this.

"As lovely as that sounds Renee, I've got a lot of shipments to sign for." Huge lie. He was discussing something with me later, she just shrugged, got by Bella's ear and whispered. "You had better not fucking come home for the entire weekend!"

Mikael used to do that shit to me and it just made the desire to kill her even more intense, because I knew what it was like to have to just fucking take what your abuser dishes out .

"Well boys see ya!" After she left Bella acted as if nothing happened and ate.

"Bella, take a break sweetheart." Theo came and in a chair across from me. Bella began reading.

"So what can I do for you Niklaus?" He spoke quietly.

"Ansel's diary would be a wonderful start." Even knowing my patience was wearing thin, he closed his eyes and shook his head in exasperation.

"I've told you I have looked every, I swear to you though that I will find it."

"You'd better. Now then tell me about your young employee." His eyes softened then became hard.

"You leave her be, hybrid or not you hurt her and I'll find a way to kill you. That child has had a rough start, an even harder road awaits her I can feel it." Deciding that the diary could wait.

"Tell me how you met her." He got a far away look in his eyes.

 **Theo's POV**

 _ **~flashback~**_

Why in the hell does it have to be so ungodly hot, as soon as I pulled up to my book shop I noticed a little girl sitting on the bottom step to my store. Immediately becoming annoyed.

"You know miss its quite rude to be resting on someone's property without permission." I said as I got out of the car, the pretty young brunette blushed stood quickly and apologized.

Her clothes seemed like they were from a secondhand place, I wondered who would let their child out in this heat.

"Kid what is it you want?" She bit her lip and looked at the ground.

"I read in the paper you were looking to hire someone to clean, make sure books were re-shelved and serve customers. I was wondering if you could possibly give me a chance." Was she serious? Judging by the hopeful look in her eyes she was.

"You're how old?" Still biting her lip nervously she whispered.

"Twelve sir." Sighing I shook my head still annoyed.

"You're too young to be working. Go play or something." She became determined.

"Sir, I realize I am very young to be requesting a job, but for me this chance to be hired is very important. It's a need right now." I rolled my eyes and sent her away.

However sitting on my own the thought of some help around the shop didn't sound too bad. Also the girl was very polite even when I told her to take a hike. The next day while I was cleaning the windows I noticed the young brunette walking passed the store.

When I came out she was inside her thoughts so much that when I caught up to her, tapped on her shoulder, she jumped and recoiled like I was going to hurt her. It was only then I noticed the bruises.

One on the side of her neck, right cheek, temple, and a split bottom lip. I grabbed her arm and she whimpered that's when I knew under the long sleeved shirt were more black and blues.

I let her go immediately. "Come inside the shop, we need to talk." She just followed me in. Clearing my throat before I spoke.

"What's your name kid?" She wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Isabella Swan, but I like to be called Bella, um I'm sorry I don't recall ever seeing your name in the ad." She sounded like she just wanted to lie down.

"Names Theodore Davin, can you tell me where you got those bruises." She nodded, but didn't speak.

"Are you going to." She bit her damaged lip.

"I can't..." Bella was shaking by now.

"Is this why you needed the job? Isabella I can help you, I can call someone right?" She got real panicked at this notion.

"You can't! If you do that she'll make it worse!" So her mother or aunt then lovely... why do people have to treat their children like utter shit sometimes.

"Where's your father when this goes on?" This is where Bella's eyes became like stone.

"He knows everything he just doesn't care, Charlie thinks I over exaggerate Renee's punishments. So no there's no one, my grandmother died a year ago she was the only one who believed me." Her voice softened at the mention of her late grandmother.

"Bella what's so important about working here?" She leaned against the wall and finally looked at me with eyes that seemed much too tired and wise for a twelve year old's face.

"I'm the one who pays the bills on time, our rent has gotten a little higher too. I have a few other small jobs around town as well. If I don't do it none of it gets done and when things aren't working Renee gets really mad."

"Your telling me you've got no one that will help you get away from your mother, no other family member?" Bella's eyes took on an icy quality.

"Just because I have other family members, doesn't mean they give a damn." I couldn't believe no one cared what happened to this girl in front of me. Especially her own flesh and blood.

 _ **~flashback over~**_

"My decision was made I hired her, in the few weeks that she came in we talked and I really got see her intelligence, kindness, and her love for books. She became like my own daughter." The hybrid across seemed astonished with my memory.

"Isabella, sounds like a lovely young girl. Have you ever thought of telling her what you are." I laughed nervously at his words.

"She knows already, doesn't she." His voice sounded a bit surprised in his statement.

"Yes oddly enough she accepted it like I told her the sky was blue, almost as if to her this was just a regular everyday occurrence. She didn't treat me any differently afterwards. Which wasn't what I was expecting." Niklaus was glancing at Bella as she walked to the back.

She had retrieved her bag and when I saw the worn out brown leather book in her hands, I thought I might have a stroke.

"Bella sweetie can you tell me where you found that book?" She seemed a bit confused by this question, but answered.

"Oh I found this three days ago in the upstairs attic , remember I went up there to clean. Well you might not, you were in a bit of panic looking for an item for that customer that called." Leave it to Bella to find the diary Niklaus is looking for.

"I just finished reading it, I was bringing it back today." Even I couldn't get passed the third entry. The book was just so depressing. Looking over at Niklaus I noticed the hybrid didn't look angry. Thank the lord for small mercies.

"Actually Bella that book belongs to Niklaus here." She smiled knowingly.

"Ahhh so he must the hybrid mentioned in this diary. You must be Ansel's son, he talks about you a lot. It's a stretch, but by the description he gives I'd say I'm right. Your hair is just a bit shorter now." She was too damn perceptive, judging by the way Niklaus almost fell out of his seat he thought so too.

"Y-yes that would be me, you catch on quite quickly." She handed him the book. He grabbed her hand to get a better look at her wrist, checking out her moon crescent shaped birthmark. His eyes studied it for quite a few moments. Niklaus' eyes lit up, a smirk appearing on his face.

That birthmark of hers was something that always puzzled me as well. When I looked back Niklaus he looked genuinely relaxed and happy, thrilled actually. Things you only saw on a vampire when they found their...no wait...Jesus help us the hybrid has found his mate!

"Interesting..." He said thoughtfully

He let her go get back to work. Bella must think he's off his rocker.

 **Klaus' POV**

So this is what my witch Garret was talking about when he told me 'The one who carries the moon with her, will fix what is broken with these words spoken she will also carry the original hybrid's heart throughout eternity.' At first I thought he was being foolish.

When I touched her fingertips purely by accident, I felt content something I have never experienced. The birthmark and scent just confirmed my guess at what could be at play. Waiting for her to grow into a woman would be filled with anticipation. It would also be hell.

"Tell me I'm not insane, did that really just happen? She's only thirteen!" Theo sounded as if he'd just met his little girl's future husband, which was the truth. He looked Isabella with worried eyes.

"Don't be so dramatic I plan to wait until she is of age. You know she's safer now then she's ever been in her entire life. Especially from me I'd never hurt her." He must've heard the sincerity in my voice.

"She's all the family I have Niklaus, you must understand that. Isabella is..is my little girl." Theo was very desperate to get his point across.

"I do and now it's time for me to start taking care of her, I have a house here I'm going to go get a key made and go a few places."

"Keep her here when she's finished with work." Again he was getting frustrated with me.

"Niklaus I can't she's got a shift over at the diner busing tables and working the register. That shift doesn't end until oh...nine o'clock." Knowing I wasn't going to like the answer I asked anyway.

"What does her mother do." Theo pursed his lips.

"She collects and spends what little child support Charlie sends all on herself. Bella makes every penny she makes goes into the rent and utilities. I believe she's also been doing their taxes." Renee was really getting higher on my list of people to kill just for fun.

"Tell Bella to head back here after she's done with work." Leaving the man stunned into silence as he sat there. After calling and having the maids make a room up, I began to shop for several things.

Clothing, shoes thank god, I had asked one of my female witches to help me after describing Bella even picked some jewelry out for her, books, and finally food from healthy to unhealthy as well as candy. I wanted to her to be comfortable.

Taking all this to the house having the maids put everything away, explaining who would be taking up residence whenever she needed it. The servants seemed thrilled at the prospect of Bella being here soon. They were informed of how she was my mate and imprint. Garret looked very smug.

At around eleven o'clock I sent my most trusted friend James and his wife Victoria with the key.

 **Bella's POV**

"She just came in asked Corey if I could take an early break, when we sat down, Renee seemed too happy which worried me. She said she was done with my shishe did all this while I was at work with a smile on her face. I had just sit there and not get upset, even Renee left I had be polite and act like nothing happened."

"Things could start looking sooner than you think kiddo.." Yeah right... hearing the bells from the entrance, I looked to see if we had a late night customer. A beautiful woman red curly hair, her eyes were a unique crimson red, she wore a overly yet simple black dress, and heels.

Behind her was a very handsome tall man. He had long blond hair, the same red colored eyes as her, he wore black slacks, and green silk button up shirt, the sleeves were rolled up showing off an expensive silver watch, and black leather shoes.

"Hello, we're looking for an Isabella Swan." Theo gave me a nod of assurance that she was not here on ill terms. Sighing I confirmed her search was successful.

"Ah well Isabella I'm Victoria Carson, this is my husband James we are friends of Mr. Mikaelson. He asked that I come speak with you about your current living situation. He told me a bit about your mom." That kinda pissed me off, the hybrid knew nothing about my life.

"Mrs. Carson, firstly I don't have clue as to why your friend Mr. Mikaelson sent you both here to see, let alone speak with me. Secondly he doesn't know a thing about 'my living situation' as you put it, and lastly it's none of his damn business." She smiled softly her eyes gentle.

"Honey he told us how Renee treated you today, about how she kicked you out for the entire weekend and from what I heard before we came inside you haven't got a home to go to at all any longer. Someone that is a mother and hurts their own child physically, emotionally and mentally isn't a good mother nor does she love you, I am so sorry that you have to hear this at such young age."

Victoria wasn't malicious in any way she said all this at all, but it seemed to have a deep impact on my already shattered heart. I hadn't even noticed that I had tears escaping my eyes. Trying to wipe them away, Victoria stopped me by grabbing my hand gently.

"Isabella it's okay to cry, you've been hurting for a long time. That vile woman that was supposed to love and protect you. She can't hurt you anymore." Thanking god Theo was was concentrated on something else, I pulled away heading toward the back room. Needing to have a moment to myself, my whole body shook with anger and anxiety. Hating Renee for doing this to me.

"My mate means well, she's been through similar family problems. Tori just wants you to see that you're not alone and should you ever need to talk with somebody we're here for you." Feeling completely exhausted I sighed.

"Why did Mr. Mikaelson send the two of you?" James seemed to see that I needed to hear something good. He held out an envelope with Niklaus Mikaelson written in elegant scroll on the back.

As I opened it, there was a letter and a key.

 _Dear Isabella,_

 _It was quite possibly the most lovely thing meeting you today, I would also like to thank you for finding Ansel's diary. Watching you get hurt like that by your own mother brought back some of my own terrible memories. Then Theo told me some things about your life, don't be cross with him you see if he hadn't obeyed my orders he would have been severely punished. I'm what you would call royalty to the paranormal world, everyone who knows me fears me for good reason. You of course, never have to be afraid of me that I promise. Then again I doubt you would anyway. On to the point of this letter, I am offering you a place to stay whenever and however long you would like hence the key. I've taken the liberty of buying you few things to make you feel comfortable, should you accept this offer just let James and Victoria know. I really hope to see you soon Isabella. - Niklaus_

Looking over the letter three times to make sure I wasn't reading it wrong, the silver was clutched in my hand. Surely this was my chance to finally get away from Renee, but in some way this also had to be too good to be true.

"Isabella, are you alright?" James sounded more than worried, Victoria was seated next to me I hadn't even realized her coming in here.

I finally spoke. "Yes, just a bit shocked. Do either of you have Mr. Mikaelson' phone number." Victoria grabbed her cell out dialed the number and handed it to me, as it rang she put a hand on her husband's arm lightly.

"Babe, let's give her some privacy huh?" James' eyes were soft and filled with what could only be described as adoration for his wife. After they left closed the door on their way out, I re-dialed the number again.

"Tori I do hope you have good reason for interrupting my sleep." He sounded agitated, so don't ever wake him if I'm not dying got it...

"Mr. Mikaelson, I received your letter or rather invitation I would like to discuss a few things. Of course if you would prefer I call tomorrow when you're awake-"

"If there's something you need to speak with me about I'd be more than happy to talk, so what can I do for you?" Rolling my eyes at his politeness, it unnerved me a bit.

"Well for starters, I am very confused exactly why are you offering me a place to stay in your home? That's a very huge thing to just give to someone for free. Surely you don't expect me to believe you want nothing out of this." He sighed.

"I want only for you come and see what it feels like to never have to lift a finger again, for you to know what it's like to be taken care of. I also heard Renee kick you out for the weekend. You don't deserve to be treated that way, you aren't expected to do a single thing except enjoy yourself here. I would like for us to get know each other as well."

"Mr.-"

"Call me Niklaus or Klaus please."

"Fine when should I come get settled in?" I heard the rustling of him getting out of bed.

"James and Victoria have been instructed to drive you here immediately, see you soon Isabella." Then he hung up.

I grabbed my bag that my mother had packed and oh so graciously dropped off at the diner today. Coming out of the room, seeing Theo sitting there at the register looking at me with a million different questions.

"Um..well you were right, I'll see you Monday."

"Sweetheart if you need anything just give me a call." Theo's words assured me that should there be a problem I could come to him.

"I will Theo, love you." That always got him to smile.

"I love you too kiddo." As I walked toward Victoria and James they both seemed quite happy to see I had accepted Klaus' outrageous offer.

 **Klaus' POV**

Receiving the text about Renee kicking Isabella out completely sealed her fate instead of helping her out financially, I would let her rot just as she was going to leave her child to do so.

Garret had asked to meet Isabella when she arrived, I was curious about it however I allowed him to wait with me. It was about two am when we heard James' car I went out to greet them. Garret followed behind.

"Where is she?" Upon hearing the slight panic in my voice James started to assure me.

"Hello Niklaus, Isabella was quite tired from today's stress, she decided to take a nap on the way here." I could only imagine.

We could hear Tori waking her, to say Isabella looked out of it was an understatement. I honestly didn't know how she was standing up at this moment.

She grabbed her bag from the back, swaying as she walked. We were all very concerned at this point. However Isabella made it inside and up to one of the bathrooms.

I heard the shower go on, Tori spoke up. "I wonder how often she's come home dead on her feet like this...? Oh! that mother of hers deserves a kick in the ass." When the shower went off and there was no sign of her for over ten minutes, I began worrying she had passed out.

"Tori go check on her please?" After she ran up, knocked on the door and, I heard her and Isabella talking only then did my nerves calm.

"Mrs. Carson?" Her puzzled tone was amusing, Tori sighed in relief.

"Oh, dear I was just checking to make sure you were alright, you haven't come out for awhile." Tori was being quite motherly, James catching on to my thoughts said.

"She absolutely adored her from the moment she set eyes on her, we both do. I think Tori hopes Isabella will come to see us as parental figures or siblings."

"Um, thank you Mrs. Carson for the concern, I was just trying to brush out my hair. Be out in a few." The door was shut softly.

"She such a sweet young girl, its hard to believe that her mother hasn't rubbed off on her." Indeed it was a mystery, but then again Isabella was a unique girl.

I went up to the second floor quickly, coming to an abrupt stop upon seeing her. She didn't startle at all even though I was suddenly right in front of her..strange.

"So, where am I sleeping?" Her hair was still wet, she wore tattered gray sweats and a black t-shirt.

"I had a room prepared for you, you may paint or decorate it anyway you wish." As I opened the door to her room she looked taken aback.

I hadn't even seen the room yet, but was pleased to see the lilac mauve color on the walls, it went well with the dark Brazilian cherry wood floor. The dresser was a dark mahogany, the bed frame was mahogany as well, the headboard looked to have carvings of silver roses and vines, under the bed was a gray beige carpet with dark blue scrollwork in it. The desk by the window matched the dresser's coloring settled atop of was a brand new MacBook Pro, the chair was the same color as the walls.

"It's lovely...thank you." That was first time I had ever seen her smile so genuinely. Isabella was even a bit reserved with Theo.

Looking at the bag on her shoulder, I finally asked the question that had been running through my mind since she showed up with it. "Should I send someone to retrieve the rest of your clothing, perhaps some personal items?"

"I've always lived out of laundry basket while living with Renee, these are all the clothes I possess. I never had a dresser let alone a bed really, I slept on a mattress on the floor. My room was just that...a room I occupied when she allowed it." She spoke about this as if we were discussing the weather.

Before I could say anything more, my cellphone rang. "Hello?" Answering it without even looking at whom was trying to reach me.

"Niklaus, may I speak Bella please?" Theo's request was more than a little irritating. After all she'd just arrived. Sighing I handed the phone to Isabella.

"Hello?" She was probably wondering who was calling for her on my phone.

"Hey kid just wanted to wish you goodnight, I also need to tell ya Renee called asking if you were here. She was quite the drunken mess." Isabella rolled her eyes.

"I'm done taking care of her. I know that makes me sound like a bitch, but I can't do this anymore not after she pulled this." Good she wasn't going to take her mother's shitty treatment any longer.

"Bella, she's the bitch not you. You've been the mother in this relationship and that's not right. I am so glad you're away from her! She never deserved your kindness and easy forgiveness. Niklaus will be more than good to you. Now then get some rest sweetheart."

"Goodnight Theo.." She handed the cell back to me, I went to my own room and Theo began speaking again.

"Niklaus, just so you know she suffers from night terrors, insomnia, or she can't stay asleep long. If Isabella is up she'll try to take a walk around the city so she wouldn't wake Renee or because she's been kicked out for the night. Now that she's living with you I was wondering if you could please keep her inside when she becomes awoken by her troubles." Theo's voice held a note of despair in it.

Everyone that was downstairs could hear this entire conversation. "I appreciate the information, rest assured she is well taken care of here." I hung up thinking over everything I'd found out today.


	2. Chapter: 2 Meet The Neighbors

**The Girl Who Walked With The Moon**

 **Chapter: 2. Meet The Neighbors**

 **A/N: Here's the next chapter enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of twilight or Vampire Diaries characters...Fuck!**

 **Rated: M read on first chapter why. I'm feeling lazy I'm sorry.**

 **ALICE'S POV**

Being neighbors with the original hybrid was pretty freaking scary, the fact that he had real werewolves living with him made seeing his future impossible. It didn't matter though I was happy not be on bad side my whole family was really.

Carlisle was the one whom kept the peace with Niklaus Mikaelson, Esme waved to him whenever he came out of his house while she was tending to her garden, Edward was really ticked off that he couldn't read his thoughts, my mate Jasper was even afraid of him and highly respected the man, Emmet wanted to spar with him of course, Rosalie scoffed at our caution towards him but I knew she was just as scared as the rest of us, and I just wanted to make friends.

This morning however on our way out of the house to get started on heading to school, we saw Niklaus and young girl talking. He was wearing his usual casual clothes, the pretty teenage brunette was dressed in jeans, a forest green hoodie with a black cami under it, and black sneakers.

"Isabella are you sure you want to go today? It's your birthday you could skip I wouldn't mind. I could even convince the school that it's no big deal." He was spoke so kindly, I wondered who she was to him. Isabella the name definitely suits her.

"Klaus please don't start, besides I really want to check out what Mrs. Lila has planned for our art class today. Also don't tell anyone else it's my birthday please?" She sighed.

"At least let Sebastian give you a ride there." Niklaus Mikaelson being back talked?!

"Will it make your pestering stop?" She asked sarcastically, he smirked.

"I can't promise you anything, Isabella I realize you're use to waking up at this ungodly hour and walking yourself. Things have changed now for you though." The brunette rolled her brown eyes.

"Sebastian isn't taking me to school I have work right afterwards at the book shop, then the diner." Isabella told him in exasperation.

"You're working on your birthday...?" Niklaus' tone was incredulous, she just shrugged.

"Yes, I am because I told them I would be available, someone who works as a waiter got really sick I'm filling in for him and I want to spend some time with Theo." It was the hybrid's turn to roll his eyes.

"Fine, but Sebastian is picking you up from the diner when your shift is over. Here this your new cell and Sebastian's number is already in there. Mine is as well should you need me. Oh when you arrive home expect a meal fit for royalty and presents." She laughed then shook her and growled out.

"Klaus I am fine with dinner, but no and I mean No presents!" He just dismissed her demand. She turned away.

"Ugh! You're impossible to deal with!" She paused for a moment. "Thank you for the cellphone.." Then she headed on towards school.

After Niklaus went back inside Edward spoke up. "You don't suppose she's a descendent of his do you?"

I was curious, but not enough to piss off the hybrid. Suddenly I started having visions of Isabella and I talking, from what I could tell this was going to happen soon.

"Alice are you certain?" I was excited as all hell I would soon be getting a best friend she would be like a sister to all of us.

"She's going to be in our lives, not as cold one. She'll become a hybrid one day, before you flip its because she's Niklaus' mate and something else I can't see quite yet." They all actually looked forward to getting to know her in time.

"She ain't afraid of that hybrid, it makes wonder if she realizes what and just who he really is." Jazz my ever the worrying warrior.

"She does." I confirmed.

"Then she's fucking stupid, somebody should let the Volturi know then maybe he can be tamed." As she said that my visions went Niklaus drowning the world in a sea of blood and bodies.

"Rose that wouldn't tame the original hybrid, that would only cause the end of the world as we know it. Besides if they're mates we have no say it's paranormal law, you know this." Another vision hit me,but I kept this one from Edward.

"She's going to help you find your mate, Edward. She's going to love all us dearly. Rose in three days you'll come to see that you and her have a lot in common. Emmet you will like big brother she's always wanted, Jasper you two will be closest. Esmeralda and Carlisle will see her as another daughter." They were all wide eyed.

"How will the hybrid feel about this?" Jazz wanted us all safe.

"I don't know yet, his werewolves make it hard to see much..." I grimaced.

"Maybe we talk to her today, Jasper your taking that art class too right?" Rosalie's idea was perfect.

"I won't hurt her right, Alice?" I shook my head and smiled.

"Nope, actually today you find something you've been waiting for ever since Maria turned you. Isabella is going to mean so very to you Jazz." With that my mate looked much more relaxed.

When we arrived we noticed she was already walking into the school, she must know a short cut.

 **Jasper's POV**

It was eleven AM on the dot, which meant some students had art class until twelve-thirty. Students between the ages fourteen to seventeen piled in. My mate and the others weren't interested in this class when opportunity presented itself.

I however was, because during my time with Maria drawing gave me a sense of peace and strangely some humanity. It was the only way I could get my emotions out without showing them.

The best thing about it Maria didn't give a damn about my 'doodling' as long as I did her bidding. She never once looked inside the sketch book, so she never knew I still had a conscience.

My thoughts were interrupted when I spotted Isabella, I never once noticed her and we'd been in the same class for over a month together. Just before I walked inside the classroom my cell vibrated.

 **( Don't push her away Major, she's going to be the best thing to ever happen since Alice.-Peter)**

Him and his fucking knower. Instead of my usual seat I sat next to Isabella, curious to see her talent. When she opened her sketch book I was astonished by what I saw.

Black and white with bits of gray of a still life sketch of different seashells in a pile, even some of fruits and vases. Then there was the colorful koi fish their fins and scales were cobalt blue and tints of gold, the eyes were jade green. As she turned the page the most lovely black and white portrait appeared, of a woman.

Her silver wavy hair was drawn with such detail it almost seemed tangible, the eyes were the only thing that had color a sky blue, her eyes glistened with what I would say were tears at the time. Her smile was sad, but joyous as well, she wore a hospital gown as she sat by the window in the drawing. Even the locket heart shaped around her neck was given hard work. The time and care that was put into creating this piece of art really showed.

"Alright everyone since we couldn't have this class last semester due to construction on the school, it's time to show what exactly you did during then and this past summer." She went through each student asked them what their art project meant, why they did it.

Mrs. Lila emotions weren't very impressed as she pretended to be, when she approached mine with false approval. "Mr. Cullen may I ask why you chose to draw a soldiers jacket and pocket watch?"

"They were my great, great grandfather's, ma'am." Truthfully it was my own jacket and watch they reminded me who of the struggles in my life back then, that made me proud of who I am today.

"Mr. Cullen, this piece is quite wonderful. You don't see things like this anymore from students. Very well done with the detail and shading." She was overcompensating she the compliment she didn't really like it. Her emotions were quite loud on that factor.

When she approached Isabella's she became quite envious, she was extremely impressed too. However her feelings toward the girl were crystal clear she hated her.

"Ms. Swan, who might this be?" Isabella smiled kindly.

"This was my grandmother Marie, this was drawn three weeks before she passed away last year around August. I did this portrait, because this was how we spent time together she read and I drew while we chatted." Well fuck she got me choking up over here, the whole room with the exception Mrs. Lila felt bad or related to Isabella.

"Why are the eyes the only thing you gave color?" I was damn curious about that myself.

"Her eyes blue eyes held a pureness to them and were just something you could never forget they so piercing, I loved seeing her eyes light up like that the most when I visited her. She was light to some dark times in my life during that year." This girl's portrait held some meaningful expression.

While she talked of her grandmother she was really sad, but there was also an outpouring of love I'd never felt any human hold for anything or anyone.

"It's a nice piece, however I can't count it as your project due to the fact that I believe it's too personal and morbid. So I'm sorry, but if you could please show another piece of art I'd be happy to grade it." What a bitch! Isabella was a bit surprised by this, but she didn't show it at all if I didn't have the ability to read emotions I would never know what the fuck the girl felt.

Every flick of the pages in Isabella's sketch book made the teacher more jealous, she settled on the still life of tea cup and saucer with royal blue roses and green vines with thorns painted on it while background was black and white. It was was beautiful her use of contrast of colors to just black white pencil shading. In the end Mrs. Lila only gave her a C. Isabella didn't argue, though I wanted to for her everyone else got at least B's even some A's.

At lunch I told Alice and rest of them what happened.

"That's insane Isabella is more than talented! How can that teacher be so blinded by her jealousy she should be nurturing that girl's gift." Edward seeing what all I did was quite livid.

"She can't be that good." Rosalie really didn't like the Swan girl.

"Rose I know what I saw and felt, Mrs. Lila is being unfair to her." Glancing over I saw Isabella working in her sketch book as she ate an apple. After lunch or rather 'we didn't need to keep pretending be to be human' we decided since it was cloudy we'd walk around school grounds.

Hopefully meet Isabella.

 **Bella's POV**

You'd think I'd upset about my grade and total disregard for my original submission, somehow though I really couldn't make myself care. That portrait of the last person who'd given a damn about me, held irreplaceable memories.

I hadn't drawn it for the purpose of getting an awesome grade, I'd drawn it to keep her place in my heart alive.

Since we had a half day and our last class was at one-thirty I went outside to catch some fresh air, as I sat down on one of benches my cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella, I need ya to work a little later than nine tonight. Is that possible?" Even on the phone I could tell he needed me to do this desperately.

"Sure thing Corey, what time will I be working until? I kinda have to let the person I'm living with know or he'll get worried." More like he'll annoy the fuck out of me for not informing him.

"Whose this he you're living with?" Oh yeah! Corey still hasn't heard, duh!

"Last night when Renee asked you if she could speak to me, she kicked me out for good. I was offered a place to stay by a friend of mine." Whom I only knew for a few hours, but Corey doesn't need to know that tidbit.

"Oh my god! Bella ya were so composed after talking with her though, honey ya should've told me. I'm ashamed I didn't hear the conversation and make her regret her words." Theo and Corey were my protectors.

"Just cause you're a werewolf with advanced hearing doesn't mean you'll catch everything people say, besides that you couldn't very well make a scene with all those humans around and since I've been away from her it's been absolutely lovely." He chuckles at my blissful sigh.

"That mother of yours ain't no good, if ya was my pup I'd treat ya as the gift that ya are. Us wolves value our children." Corey's Irish was becoming more pronounced the angrier he got. After he told me what my shift was going to be for the day, we said our goodbyes and I dialed Klaus.

"Isabella is something the matter, do I need to send Sebastian?" Rolling my eyes, replying.

"No everything is fine, I'm calling to apologize, but I have to cancel dinner with you. I just took on a later shift at the diner it doesn't end until two AM and by the time I get back to your place it will be about four AM. So Sebastian can't give me a ride that's too much on him." I was met with a sigh of frustration.

"It's his job you know that right? I pay him good money. No matter, Tori will come get you. Cold ones don't or rather can't sleep at all. Plus you'll be safer with her. She offered by the way, so please spare me the scolding." You practically hear the grimace and eye rolling. I liked Mrs. Carson she was a nice woman and if she offered I wasn't going to be rude.

"Alright, I gotta go the bell is about to ring." Before I could hang up he surprised me with a question.

"What grade did you get in art class?" A bit puzzled as I answered him.

"I got a C, the teacher and I don't have common interests." He hummed his displeasure, though I don't know why he's never seen my work.

"If you're comfortable with it I would like to have a look at that sketch book of yours." A bit nervous of the idea of him criticizing my art I reluctantly agreed.

"See you tonight." The bell rang and I went to my history class.

 **Rosalie's POV**

Why are we knocking on the hybrid's door after school? Oh yeah! Alice said we should ask him for permission to talk to the brat he has around. Upon seeing us he looked curious and his body language said he was ready to fight if need be.

"The Cullen Coven, what brings you to my doorstep?" He leaned on the doorframe arms crossed.

"I had a vision of the girl that was talking to you this morning, Isabella I believe is her name." Alice was interrupted by a narrow eyed Niklaus growling.

"What did you see?" Alice became careful with her words.

"In the vision I saw us becoming a family you, her, and us. We would like the chance to get to know her. She is going to be important to us." Alice was getting wary of his response.

"You realize if any of you have even the tiniest bit of bit of ill intentions, your lives are forfeit. Isabella already means a great deal to me, you see when someone precious to me is threatened or hurt I destroy the cause of the incident. Do we understand each other cold one? His tone was deadly, Alice swallowed her nerves down and spoke.

"We understand, is alright if we invite her for dinner tomorrow." Alice was already excited at the idea of getting to know the girl. Her giddiness was cut short however.

"Under one condition...I will be accompanying her, that's my only offer." Alice nodded.

"How does the Volturi feel about her presence in your home?" I knew trying to intimidate wasn't wise, but everyone feared the Volturi why not him.

He sighed grabbed out his phone and started dialing, someone picked up immediately.

"Master Mikaelson! It's wonderful to hear from you dear friend! How can the Volturi be of use to you today?" It was shocking to hear Aro's voice coming from the device.

"Just proving a point, thank you though Aro." He hung up then looked at me with a smirk.

"I own them, they never question me nor will you. If that will be all, if she agrees Isabella and I shall see you tomorrow evening. Do keep her in check." He pointed toward me. He slammed the door in our faces.

We went back own home. Where we explained everything to Esme and Carlisle.

"Oh, I wonder what I should prepare for dinner..?" Esme thought out loud to herself.

"So, he's found his mate and she's fourteen as of today. Does she know?" Carlisle had a billion questions, I could tell.

"No, so keep it quiet. He's going to tell her when she's of age...at least I think." Alice muttered the last part almost too quietly, Jasper was lost in thought.

"She's a very gifted human, her sketches are almost life-like. Our art teacher is so envious of her. It's strange I never noticed her and we've been in the same class for a full months now, but today her work had me reeling." Jasper never spoke this much, let alone share his day with us. Even at lunch today he mostly talked about the girl with Alice.

"She sounds like a wonderful young lady, perhaps she'll show us that lovely gift of hers. Niklaus must be very thrilled." She couldn't contain her joy at the idea of Isabella becoming apart of our family.

Damn girl.

 **Theo's POV**

Hearing the bells chime and turning, happy to see Bella walking in. Deciding to mess with her.

"Happy 'Day-That-Shall-Not-Be-Said!'" Dramatic though it was, it had the exact affect I desired. She blushed in her anger.

"Thank you, Theo.." She said disgruntled

"I made you a cake, come have a slice and tea before your due at Corey's." I knew how she hated bought gifts, after many fights we finally compromised that I could bake her a cake and have tea together to celebrate.

"It looks really tasty." I mock bowed.

"Thank you, I know Betty Crocker would be very proud, I believe even Lipton to be quite jealous of my tea brewing abilities." She was giggling, which was a rare sight. One I loved dearly.

"Theo stop it! It's the thought that counts, I for one love that we decided to celebrate like this." Chuckling I teased again.

"You mean that you demanded, as well as threatened not to accept your paycheck if I tried to buy you anything." We were both now laughing, she shrugged trying to look innocent.

"So, how is it at Niklaus' house? Are you happy? Does he treat you well?" She rolled her eyes at my worries.

"Yes on all three counts. He actually offered to convince the school to let me have the day off. He's sort of annoying too." My eyes went wide, Isabella was always a surprise. Most girls fell at that hybrid's feet, but not my Bella I was proud. It meant when they mated she wouldn't take his shit.

"That's good, I'm so glad to see you looking happier sweetheart." We talked about how school went, her damn teacher deserved to be smacked. With the time reaching closer to four we hugged, then she was off to work.

 **Corey's POV**

Seeing Isabella coming through entrance finally settled my nerves, she always stuck by her promises even when no one had done the same for her. I wondered how Renee had ever produced this pure hearted girl before me.

"Good to see ya Isa, I need ya to take orders and serve the customers." She just nodded while tying on her apron.

I watched as she took order after order from assholes, polite old biddies, snot nose teens, to little tykes. Whatever customer was given to her she took care of them without complaint just smiled kindly.

I think it's why even the assholes who gave her hard time gave her a nice tip, which she shared with her colleague Chelsea that girl coward away when someone snapped. She struggled to make even three tips on a good day.

Today Isabella was giving her all the tips she made, when I ask her what hell she was doing she shrugged and told me 'I don't need them as much as Chelsea does.' And just like she was back to her duties.

Around eleven- thirty I made Bella go on break, about ten minutes of doing so I heard Chelsea screaming from the ladies room. Without hesitation I ran toward her cry for help only to see Isabella passed out on the floor.

"What the fuck is goin' on here!?" Chelsea was shaking like a leaf in the wind, damnit I needed to keep a cool head. Though it was tough I asked her again more gently.

"Lass, I need to know what's wrong with Bella here. Can you tell me what happened?" She took two deep breaths, poor girl was sobbing.

"I s-saw some guy coming out of the ladies room...and I thought that was really weird, so I came in here to see what he'd been up to. Then I found Bella on the floor." Fuck! I didn't want to, but I needed to see the damage. Turning her over I saw a huge bruise forming on her right cheek.

Her shoulder had been cut into pretty deeply from what I could tell was a shard of glass from the broken mirror on the wall, her lip was split, I noticed the bruising in the shape fingers on each side of her throat, lifting her shirt revealed a large ugly bruise on the right of her ribs and looked as if it extended down her hip, her back was covered in much the same fashion, her knuckles told me she's put up a fight. That's my pup!

"Isa can ya hear me?! Isabella Marie Swan wake yer arse up this instant! Come on lass don't make this old man worry." She stirred.

"Please shut up, I have quite the headache." She croaked out, I laughed in relief. Kissed her on the cheek.

"Chelsea can you sit with her while I get help, I'll be just right outside the door."

Calling for an ambulance was the easy part even letting the police know wasn't too bad, but this next call was going to suck."

"Corey what in gods name are you calling me so late for?" He was irritated and tired, he'll get over it.

"Isabella was hurt tonight while on break, I don't know who the was. I didn't see anyone follow her into the bathroom nor did I even see what he looked like. The authorities have been contacted they're on the way." I heard him hurrying to get dressed.

"How is she? Tech! Stupid question! I'm on my way. Thank you for letting me know Corey." Hearing his keys and front door closing I ended the with a simple reply.

"No problem, see ya soon."

 **Victoria's POV**

James and I were cuddled up on the couch watching some kind of documentary about humans and their instincts, which was utter bullshit humans were a foolish species with the exception of Isabella.

Healf-way through the show, Niklaus was rushing down the trying to get a shirt on, talking on his cell.

"Yes Theo I know where that hospital is, is she awake?" His was distressed about something.

"She was, but she's passed out again. Isabella was able to name her attacker though. An ex of Renee's I believe his name is Owen Hilstrad." Attacker? What the hell happened!?

"Most appreciated Theo, I'm on my way if she wakes again and I'm not there tell her I'm coming." Hanging up he looked to us.

"It seems Isabella was attacked while on break by one of Renee's ex-boyfriend, so you two are coming with me. Tori did you do what you were supposed to today?" Niklaus' demeanor promised pain if I gave him the wrong answer.

"I got it this afternoon, Renee was thrilled to sign Isabella over to us. Bitch.." I hated that woman more than anyone I'd ever encountered. Niklaus relaxed only a small amount.

"Good." He sighed then walked toward the kitchen. "ALEXANDER!" He appeared quickly.

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson?" The brunette was a young vampire only been working for Niklaus for eighty years now, but was loyal as if he'd been beside the hybrid since the beginning of it all.

"I need you go down to police station and compel them into letting you an Owen Hilstrad off their hands, he's to be treated as a prisoner in the basement the special treatment. No food, water, and mostly mercy. He's injured my mate." Alex's eyes narrowed.

"Fucking idiot.. it would be my pleasure sir." He gone before Niklaus could say more. We were met by two members of the Cullen Coven. Jasper and Alice.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm not in the mood you horrid pixie!" The woman cringed, but bravely spoke up.

"I saw what happened, my mate and I are here to offer help. Jazz here can manipulate emotions, he wants help calm her down if she's upset or scared. I want to comfort her as well." The woman spoke the truth, Niklaus frustrated just nodded.

"Fine get in the car, I swear to god you make her upset in any way I'm killing you both! Sebastian drive us to this address." Seb wisely nodded,only asking when we were on our way.

When Niklaus explained everything, Alice cut in shocking everyone.

"He tried to rape her too, that's how she got the bruises on her back. She won the fight, she took the shard of glass and stabbed him before he could continue to get her jeans down. After he ran she was able to fix her pants before passing out. That's why no one told you about that." Niklaus' nostrils flared.

"Your name is Alice correct?" She nodded and he continued. "Thank you, you and your mate are welcome to see Isabella anytime." The cold ones smiled.

"We'd love that! Thank you!" She positively lit up.

As we got inside the hospital Niklaus compelled the front desk to tell him where Isabella was located and every nurse in the ER that he could come see her whenever and visit however long he wished.

We heard Isabella's angry voice yelling at one the nurses. "NO FUCKING WAY AM I LETTING YOU NEAR ME, I WANT A FEMALE NURSE RIGHT NOW OR ELSE I AM WALKING THE HELL OUT OF HERE! GODDAMNIT DON'T TOUCH ME!" Niklaus disappeared from our sight.

"I wouldn't grab her like that again if I were you, mate." Well fuck! More people might die tonight than I'd originally thought.

 **Klaus' POV**

Seeing that this idiot was hurting as he grabbed her, I was struggling to remain calm.

"She won't fucking get in the hospital gown, I have to stay in the room with her in case she passes out." Bullshit he wanted a peek at her, just as I was about to compel him Isabella's knee came up fast into the man's groin.

"Really, is that why when I asked you to please at least close the curtain you refused?" Oh his fate was sealed.

James already came in escorting him out of the room, good one less thing to take care of tonight. Isabella was just sitting on the bed looking tired from that little scuffle.

Jasper came in, she did a double take. "Don't you go to my school? The fuck are you doing here?" She wasn't mean when she asked this just sounded surprised.

"Yes, we take art class together." He spoke softly as if he felt she might startle if he didn't. She tipped her head in curiosity.

"That picture you drew of the soldier's jacket and pocket, it's yours isn't it. Not a relative of yours." He looked as if she said the moon was just an illusion.

"H-how do you know that?" The Cullen regarded her carefully.

"Because the work you put into it tells me it meant more you than what you told our class, it's a beautiful piece of work. You're very gifted." Leave it to Isabella to get a cold one speechless.

"I'm his wife, Alice. Thank you for seeing what I do, Jazz doesn't know how to take a compliment." Isabella smiled at the pixie like vampire.

"You cold ones are a hard bunch to reach emotionally, I read that somewhere so if I'm wrong do correct me." Well then looks like having to explain what they were was out of my hands.

"Could you two give us a moment." Before exiting Jasper spoke so low only his mate and I could hear him.

"She's on edge she wants to cry, but feels like she can't." Damnit I had to remain calm fuck!

They went out towards the hall area.

"Hi." She said simply, I sat closer to her. She took my hand offering comfort.

"You will be the death of me." Sighing the feeling of her hand in mine.

"I'm sorry you got woken up, thank you for coming to see me. You should go home and get some rest." Looking at her incredulously.

"Isabella I am not going anywhere, you have given me gray hairs." She pulled me to her and wrapped her arms around my neck. Taken aback I didn't know how to react.

"You're supposed to hug me back, dumbass." Her voice cracking as she laughed a bit.

"I'm making you work for it, since you made me worry." Her laughter was the best thing I'd heard all day, I got on the bed and she cuddled into my right side. Only letting me go for the nurse to take her vitals then went back to holding onto me. I was a happy hybrid.

"Will you stay?" She asked quietly.

"Already planned on it." Isabella drifted off after that.

Theo came in sat on the other side and fell asleep as well.

I heard a soft knock about twenty minutes later.

"My name is Esme Cullen, Alice called us to let us know what happened. May I come in?" She was afraid of me and I could see she was only concerned for Isabella.

"You may, don't wake her." I warned she nodded smiling in thanks.

"Oh my goodness she's precious. My mate Carlisle and the rest wish to meet her as well, if that's alright with you?" Though it was strange, I understand the pull to Isabella.

"Carlisle he says it's alright, Rosalie you will behave yourself." Ahh the blonde bitch.

"Hello Mr. Mikaelson, how is she if I may inquire?" At least the parents were polite if nothing else.

"She's been beaten and almost raped, on top of that she feels like she can't show her emotions other than that I suppose that she's fine." Sarcastic was about all I could do right now or else I start screaming at people, Isabella needed me to be here for her though.

Tori walked in with some candy. "She's going to need comfort food, chocolate is a girl's best friend well if you're human. Look at you getting cuddled." She teased.

"You adopted her?" Tori looked at him curiously glaring.

"I apologize, my son Edward here can read minds. Except yours and Isabella's." The only thing keeping alive at this point.

"Yes, James and I did. We've decided she can keep her last name or take ours for now." Tori had always wanted a child, the fact that she'd gotten a daughter adopting Isabella was a bonus. James was already looking at her as if she were his own child as well.

"Excellent, now then where is your mate." She smiled wickedly.

"Having a snack he shared with me, but you know me I lost interest fast." Her nose wrinkled.

"Too sweet?" She nodded.

"Whose the dickhead who did this?" The biggest one out of them asked.

"Emmett!" Esme scolded him, he shrugged.

"Her mother's ex-boyfriend." He cracked his knuckles.

"Want some help hiding the body?" He smirked, I could tell he was serious though.

"Alice said she fought back and won, is that true?" Rosalie inquired almost shyly.

"Yes I believe she stabbed him with a mirror shard, before he could assault her sexually." Her lips pursed then turned to Alice.

"You were right, I am sorry I doubted you and her." Not knowing nor really caring what the hell they were speaking of, I just continued to hold onto my mate.

"Hi, I'm Corey her boss from Talgor's Diner. Anyway Isabella left her bag and so I brought it, because her sketch book is in there maybe it'll make her feel better. She doesn't do well without it." This man was a werewolf, I had to ask.

"Does she know what you are?" He smiled.

"Yep, when she discovered my secret I had pissed her off something terrible and she told me to in not so nice way 'to just go and take peanut butter over to Theo's, use it for ill-purposes and try seduce him already.' I was shocked. One that she knew I was part canine and two my relationship with her other boss. She's our pup." My dear Isabella what am I going to do with you?

"You must not have been told, I'm Niklaus Mikaelson and Isabella is my mate. He looked as if he might shit himself. He wiped a hand down his pale face.

"My mate has some explaining to do, dear lord only my lass could achieve this without even trying. You'll have to forgive me this is a shock. I know ye will take fine care of her." Good we understand each other.

"Wow she told you to go suck cock, but subtly she's freaking awesome!" He laughed.

Suddenly Isabella stirred. "Klaus who the fuck did you invite to visit? There's ten people here twelve if you're adding us. I swear you're such an irritating man!"

"They invited themselves in." She narrowed her eyes up at me.

"I call bullshit! You never let anyone just do as they please. Tell the truth please." I was tempted to growl.

"They asked to come and see you, the Cullen Coven wishes to befriend you I believe." Though I was reluctant to share, Isabella's lip twitched and then she Burt into laughter.

"Are you pouting?" Did she really just say that?

"You obviously have never seen a frown." This made her laugh harder.

"Klaus I am sorry to inform you, but you're pouting. Don't worry oh great hybrid, it's adorable." She had me so pissed off at her right now, but her laughter was making it very hard to stay cross with her.

"I dislike you very much at the moment, Tori you may dispose of that chocolate you've brought her." When I turned around Isabella was in Theo's arms and it looked as though she was crying.

"Isabella..Isabella I'm sorry I didn't mean it you can have all the chocolate you want, whatever you want. Just please stop crying please." That's when I heard her ask so quietly.

"You swear, you'll give me whatever I want?" She sounded so dejected.

"Yes." I said desperately almost whining. She turned around smiling evilly and I noticed she'd faked the whole damn thing. Behind her Theo was laughing so hard I thought he might crack a damn rib.

"Well, since you offered tomorrow morning I want you to go to the market and get the freshest strawberries you can find." I blinked at her dumbfounded.

"Can we adopt her too?" Emmett laughed, everyone was.

"Isabella you are a wicked young lady." She shrugged.

"You deserved it, you should never mess with a girl's chocolate. It's doesn't bode well when someone tries." She went over to Tori who still fucking giggling like a school girl.

"I shall remember to never do so again, just so you know it won't always work on me." She grinned and spoke with conviction.

"Actually I think one day I'll be able to bring you to your knees Klaus." She's going to be dangerous after we mate.

A/N: You tell that hybrid girl show him whose the alpha female! Anyway do tell me what you think. :)


	3. Chapter:3 Two Second Chances

**The Girl Who Walked With The Moon**

 **Chapter: 3. Two Second Chances**

 **A/N: Here is another chapter, please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: None of twilight nor vampire diaries characters are mine. Not one person wants to share...breaks my heart.**

 **Rated: M please refer to chapter one as to why.**

 **James' POV**

It's been two weeks since Isabella's attack, bringing her home was hectic, one because Niklaus was constantly fussing over her which annoyed Isabella. Two he wanted everything perfect for her arrival, and three she wasn't resting like she was supposed to be. Stubborn girl.

Owen Hilstrad had received the pleasure of having Alex, my dear mate Tori, Niklaus, and even myself torturing him during these fourteen days. We would take him to the brink of death only to heal him, just enough to keep him breathing. Then we would start all over again.

Today Niklaus had some questions before we started it back up, to me this was even too much mercy for this piece of shit. He was at least one of the reasons Tori and I hated humans and thought of them as nothing more than a food source.

Isabella was the only exception for my mate and I, even after I told her I'd drank that male nurse dry. She merely smirked and joked, 'let's hope he doesn't give you indigestion. Thanks for taking him outta here.' Even the Cullen Coven looked upon me with disapproval.

"You're Renee's ex correct?" Though we already knew that, Niklaus wanted this guy scared to breathe the wrong way. Understandable considering that he tried to rape a fourteen year old girl .

"Yeah... she's a good lay. She is also a no good bitch that left me cause of her damn kid." How he could think this was beyond me, when I met the woman to get her to sign the papers to let us adopt Isabella she was a fucking wreck. She dressed like she was a teen, her hair was dried out from the dye in it, it was looking green instead of blonde, her skin had a leathery look to it, her breath smelled of vomit and liquor. Her voice was the worst, and her face wasn't even a little bit pretty.

Where Isabella got her looks from was a mystery, but a blessing too.

"You're angry at Renee, but chose to take it out on her daughter." Niklaus chuckled at first before he snatched him by the throat. Squeezing to the point where I thought the human's neck would break. Hilstrad struggled it was useless however, Niklaus continued.

"She's never done a thing to you I bet. Even if Isabella had it doesn't change the fact that you attacked a fourteen year old girl, in the ladies room. So, you're going to answer everything I ask truthfully." He compelled Owen. The human nodded while his eyes bulged.

The hybrid stared to question Hilstrad, hand still on his throat, squeezing occasionally and loosening his grip. It gave him false hopes that this would end.

"Tell me, why did you beat Isabella?" He growled out.

"I..I missed it." Owen stated this as if it was completely normal. The hybrid threw a punch to his ribs you could hear the break.

"Explain now!" I was so grateful to be on my friend's good side.

"Renee and I would take bets to see who could hurt the kid more, I won a lot of blow jobs that way. If Isabella cried she got it worse." I could see Niklaus' calculating ideas for Owen's painful slow death.

"Last question, why did you try to rape her?" The human must be demented because he smiled.

"I missed that too..." Niklaus looked sickened as he threw him to the floor, he was frozen and then he asked.

"How old was Isabella when you started sexually abusing her? How long did you do you it? When did it end." He asked in rapidly, Hilstrad was doing the math in his head.

"She was nine when it started, it stopped when Renee and I broke up which was when she was twelve. So three years everyday whenever I could get my hands on her." Owen's confession was met by a loud and fierce growl, one I'd never heard my friend use before.

Niklaus looked over at me, He looked like he could barely process this information. His rage was palpable.

"Tell the Volturi kings to take care of him, I wish to spend time with alone." His voice was calm, but his eyes spoke of torment. nodding, I took off with lard ass.

 **Edward's POV**

Isabella was sketching on the porch when Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and myself came to invite her over for dinner. Rosalie wanted to see how she was holding up after the attack.

Upon closer inspection I noticed she was drawing a silver and green dragon flowing above a bridge over the ocean done in a dark blue, the water reflected in its eye with a serpent like body, its eyes were amethyst. The scales were detailed, the dragon didn't appear to be making trouble in the her sketch as matter of fact the beast looked peaceful. The moon in the background the sky was pitch black, surrounding the dragon were fireflies and stars.

There was such realism in the drawing, Emmett and Jasper were already in love with it. Rosalie actually smiled widely when she saw it. Alice was a bit stunned and I was fascinated.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed excitedly, Isabella never looked up from her shading as she answered.

"Hey.." She was lost in her work, Jasper sat next to her enjoying her relaxed emotions.

"Can I take a closer look?" He was genuinely curious with her art. She put her pencil down and handed him the sketch pad, then started talking.

"I want to try and do it in water colors, I don't think oil would bring out the look I'm going for." She took a sip of what smelled like coffee, Jasper looked the drawing over.

"This would look remarkable in water colors, may I ask how long you've been working on this?" His left brow quirked, she nodded.

"Four days.." Alice smiled at their interaction, none of drew and he had no to speak to for a few reasons. One some people weren't even close at being a sort of good artist, two many girls just tried to get into his pants with their little-to-no-knowledge on certain pieces, and thirdly he was cautious to let even us in.

"Do you sell any of your work?" Emmett was genuinely curious.

"This is amateur art work, though it would be amazing if that ever did happen." This wasn't fishing for compliments, she really believed her sketches weren't anything special at all.

"I'd buy it. This one is pretty amazing. Did you do it all in colored pencil?" Emmett was talking seriously, maturely, and was scaring the fuck out of me. Isabella nodded.

"My husband is right you could totally sell this no problem, don't downplay your talent even though someone has done so to you. They're just jealous!" Rosalie spoke firm yet gently. Isabella blushed shyly.

After Jasper and her had a twenty minute conversation of which brushes were best to use with certain paints, Alice finally interrupted.

"You've lost some of us now, anyway Isabella we were wondering if you and Niklaus would like to have dinner at our place, say tonight?" Alice was practically bouncing with her jovial attitude.

"Let me speak to the grump first, if says he wants to go then we'll both be there if not then it'll be just me. It was lovely speaking to all of you." She was very polite to us whenever we spoke with her. Isabella's soft question made me pause

"Edward are you alright?" Her concern puzzled me.

"Yes, why?" She shrugged, and smiled kindly.

"You're very quiet, there's nothing wrong with that of course. Trust me if I could get Klaus to shut up it'd be a miracle, but hopefully sometime you'll come have a chat with me." She smiled even with the fading bruise that marred her cheek she looked very pretty.

"Oh! One more thing would you please give this your mother?" I nodded taking the canvas wrapped in light blue paper and a cream colored bow that kept the wrapping paper in place. she went back to her sketch book.

When we got home curiosity got the best of me so, I immediately went to find Esme. She was in the kitchen humming and looking over some designs for a recent client.

"Hello Edward, what did you and the others do today?" She gave me her undivided attention as soon as she noticed my presence, Esme took her motherly duties very seriously. She loved us all as though we really were her own flesh and blood. As usual her joyful-relaxed mood made it impossible not to smile.

"We visited with Isabella, she asked if I would give this to you." She blinked for a moment then took the wrapped gift. When she opened it her eyes were wide in her mind I saw why.

It was a water color painting of her favorite flowers, Malva sylvestris. Five petals adorned every flower, they were a beautiful reddish purple darkly veined, they intertwined around the bracelet Esme wore, that sat upon a stone, Isabella even captured our family's crest perfectly. The rain coming down leaving little drops on the flowers and bracelet looked so...real. It came with a letter.

 **Dear Mrs. Cullen,**

 **The other day I saw you tending to your garden, which is quite lovely by the way. I noticed these flowers were the ones you looked upon with the most adoration, these flowers represent delicate beauty, health, and pride. I believe the lion on your family crest you wear represents strength and ferocity. the hand means faith, sincerity, and loyalty. I wanted to thank you for visiting me in the hospital. Though I know this little painting doesn't match up to the kindness and care you showed me, I am hopeful you'll accept the gesture. So again thank you Mrs. Cullen! -Isabella Swan**

Esme's smiled was so wide, her eyes lit up, then she looked at me and asked softly.

"Edward dear..would you please help me hang this in my office?" She had been looking for something she would absolutely love to hang in there since we moved here, it seems that girl's art work has won a special place in Esme's heart. So without hesitation I replied.

"Of course."

 **Esme's POV**

I now truly understood Jasper's words of appraisal for Isabella, this was such a beautiful piece and her understanding of the flowers and our family crest was quite impressive.

"Thank you Edward, did she accept the offer to dinner?" He took a seat in front of my desk.

"Yes, but she needs to speak with Niklaus first. She is really a mesmerizing person, Jasper is speaking more than ever. Today he had twenty minute conversation with her specific brushes for certain paints. He also is smiling a lot more, he's remembered his little sister from his human life." Edward said thoughtfully

Those words were shocking, that usually only happened to cold ones if we were triggered on a very deeply emotional level for our human memories to stir. Edward answered my unspoken question.

"His emotional state has changed his feelings toward the girl are that of sibling love, he's vowed to protect her. The god of war inside him has agreed to as well. Alice was so very right." He was staring at Isabella's gift while he spoke.

"I think that's wonderful, all of you have needed someone besides your father and I to connect with. She's seems so very sweet and nonjudgmental." Edward was smiling now.

"She is all those things and more, it's no wonder really why the hybrid is so damn enraptured with her. It's hard to believe her mother could give her up so easily." I had to agree with him about that.

"More often than not we don't always see the gifts we've been given, her mother happens to be one of those oftentimes. If she were mine I'd have loved her as if everyday were my last just as I love you and your siblings." Edward smiled sadly.

"She deserved a mother more like you." He said as he left, flattering me with his words.

A few hours later Carlisle was home from a twenty-four hour shift, kissing me. Contentment filling me at his arrival.

"Hello love, how was your day?" My excitement was growing at aspect of showing him the gift I'd received this afternoon. I took his hand making my toward my office, he followed without complaint.

"It was wonderful! Come have a look at this." I was touched upon receiving such a lovely gift.

When he saw Isabella's water color painting he was in awe.

"Esme's...who painted this? It's..it's absolutely stunning!" I smiled loving the fact that my mate loved the art piece as much as I did, handing him the letter I waited on his reaction. With each word he read his eyes got wider.

"Incredible! She's quite intelligent and talented I see, she got the crest perfectly and it's meaning... I can't wait to meet her. When is coming for dinner?" Carlisle was beyond impressed with Isabella.

"She's going to speak with Niklaus first, then she'll let Alice know." He couldn't take his eyes off the painting.

"She obviously thinks very highly of you, her personal feelings show through her work. Plus this thank you letter, I'm kind of jealous you're her favorite already!" He joked, laughing I smacked him on the chest gently and quipped back.

"It means she's got good taste darling." Now he was laughing.

 **Klaus' POV**

Hearing that my mate had been subjected to physical and sexual abuse by that man was more than I could take at the moment, I wasn't even in the mood to paint. So here I was sitting in front of the fireplace, scotch in hand depressed, angry and wanting to kill someone.

When I heard the soft knock at my bedroom door I rolled my eyes and growled loudly.

"WHOEVER THE FUCK IT IS GO AWAY! IM TRYING TO RELAX!" Hearing the door open and footsteps nearing me, I turned to give the person hell. Only to stop myself immediately when I saw Isabella.

"The fuck is wrong with you hybrid?" Her eyes searching my own for answers, closing my eyes, taking a deep breath and letting it out. Remembering the exact words that came out of Hilstrad's mouth.

 **-I missed that too...-**

Sick fuck...I opened my eyes looked at Isabella in wonder, how can she smile, laugh, be kind, and how the hell does she function. Now that I think about it Theo telling me she has night terrors and bouts of insomnia made some sense now.

Isabella sighed when I didn't reply.

"Klaus your starting to worry me, talk to me..please?" She asked softly, reaching out for my hand and I like the fool that I am pulled away, seeing the hurt in her eyes immediately made me want to kick my own ass.

She pulled her own hand away as if I had physically burned her, quickly schooling the emotions on her and in her eyes. She crossed her arms and sighed.

"Okay if you won't speak _I_ will, I'm going over to a friend's in an hour, I won't be back until eleven PM. Just thought you should know, anyway I'm going to get ready." Her tone was like ice as she walked out.

Feeling numb at what I'd just done I just sat in my room, silence my only companion. I've never regretted anything more than hurting Isabella like that, if Elijah knew how I'd recoiled from my own mate's attempt at comforting me he'd beat the shit right out of me. Especially for Isabella.

After a few minutes I heard a knock hoping to be forgiven, I got up and opened the door. A very worried looking Victoria stood in front of me instead.

"Why did Isabella look so upset when she left?" She was almost hysterical.

"James told you what Hilstrad said correct?" She nodded for me to continue.

"It was a lot to process and Isabella came in here to ask me what was wrong, when she tried to hold my hand and I pulled away from her harshly..." Tori looked at me with wide eyes.

"Niklaus Mikaelson why the hell would do that?! No wonder she left." For Tori to be brave enough to growl at _me_ I knew I'd fucked up terribly.

"I was reeling from what I'd just been told, I made a mistake." Trying to defend my actions fell on deaf ears, Tori rolled her eyes.

"A huge one!" She was passed angry with me, Isabella was her daughter in her eyes.

"Did she say where she was headed?" I asked desperately.

"No, I asked her what was wrong, but she just ignored me. Niklaus you _will_ fix this." She demanded. I nodded trying to call Isabella's cell, we heard it go off in her room."

Shit!

 **Bella's POV**

When I arrived at the Cullen house making sure my emotions didn't show, I knew Jasper would sense them. However he would be polite enough to wait until we were alone to ask about them.

Before I could knock Alice answered the door hugging me gently, I didn't know how to react usually it was me that initiated touch of any kind. Except when it was Klaus and that's why it bothered me that he recoiled away from me, I had another idea of why he did and it hurt me so much. Looks like Owen was right I would always be tainted...

"Hi it's great to see you! What do want to eat? Esme will make whatever you want. She loved your painting by the way." Alice spoke so fast that she left me blinking dumbly.

"Darlin' let her in the front door, she just arrived and you know Carlisle wants to meet her." I looked over to see the southern vampire, sitting on the couch looking at me curiously. I shook my head letting him know to ask later he nodded.

"Everyone Isabella is here!" Suddenly five other vampires joined us. The eldest blonde stepped toward me, we shook hands and he smiled as he spoke.

"You must be the talented artist who my wife keeps gushing about its lovely to finally meet you, I'm Carlisle Cullen welcome to our home." He was genuine with every word it was very flattering.

"Thank you for the painting dear it's truly a masterpiece, your letter was quite a treat as well." Esme hugged me this time I did a little better hugged back.

"I'm glad you liked it." I said genuinely pleased.

"Hey sweetie glad you could make it." Rosalie smiled brightly at me, I smiled back she had been very concerned and sweet to me at the hospital. She brought me a brush knowing my secret desire for one somehow when I hadn't even mentioned it.

"Hey how'd you escape Niklaus?" Emmett asked jokingly, I sighed in frustration at my emotions flaring at the hybrid's name. Jasper noticed this he looked pretty pissed.

"I just told him I was going out." I shrugged my shoulders. Edward seemed to read Jasper's thoughts, because he was becoming agitated as well.

"Well, then what would like to eat? I can prepare anything." I smiled at her kindness.

"Thank you, but that's unnecessary I can just order and pay for something if that's alright? I would feel rude having you cook a meal you can't eat yourself." Esme laughed softly.

"If you feel more comfortable then it's fine dear, please have a seat." I walked over and sat next to Jasper. After a few hours of talking, I called my favorite restaurant, they delivered my food, and after I ate we all watched a movie I don't remember how, but I think I must have fallen asleep.

 **Emmett POV**

Isabella was pretty fuckin' adorable when she was asleep, she was super quiet when she interacted with people too. Esme covered her with one of the blankets she kept around for decoration.

"Poor dear, not even halfway through the movie and she's out like a light. I wonder if we should call her hybrid?" Whispering she went to get the phone, Jasper stopped her.

"He either said or did something to upset her, when you mention him she gets a deep feeling of hurt. The pains pretty damn breathtaking, I think she's trying to put distance between them. If he's being an asshole I fully support her." He growled low.

"I completely agree! After everything she's dealt with she doesn't need his shit!" Rosie hissed.

"Hell yeah! We'll hide her if she needs the help." I had a big soft spot for Iza, that's right I totally already had a nickname. That hybrid was stupid for hurting her in any way.

"For once I think I'll take the advice of my children." Carlisle must be upset about it too.

"I hate that I didn't see this coming, damn werewolves!" Alice rarely got mad, so it was kinda funny.

"What do we do if he comes here?" Edward wasn't worried just curious.

"It's Isabella's decision what she'll do, if she goes back that's completely fine. However should she decide to stay we'll take her in." Esme spoke with conviction.

I smirked things got a whole helluva lot more interesting.

 **Jasper's POV**

Esme had gone to her office, my mate went to hunt with Edward and Carlisle, Emmett and Rose were in the kitchen talking, I was still sitting in the living room and drawing.

Feeling her emotions as she walked in had me alarmed, discovering it was the fault of the hybrid pissed me off something fierce. I was glad she came here to get away from him.

Glancing over at Isabella not liking the emotions pouring out of her. Two hours into her sleep her emotions started to go from relaxed to fear that I'd never felt not even from the southern wars, anger, and dread.

Her heart beating so rapidly I thought it might burst from her rib cage, her breathing was abnormal it almost was like she was gasping, she was starting to sweat, and shake. Then she whimpered.

She moaned like she was in pain. Emmett walked in and noticed Isabella and wasn't liking it, he came over to try to wake her gently. As soon as he touched her, it was as if she'd been physically struck. She jolted from her sleep it looked as if she would jump across the room.

Her eyes were unfocused and wild, she looked ready to fight. I used my ability to calm her. Isabella however was still shaken she looked to me and croaked out.

"What time is is it?" Looking as if she just been tortured.

"Two in the morning." She nodded got up and just left, I realized that what she'd experienced just now was a severe panic attack.

"Should we follow her?" Emmett asked. I shook my head.

"No..you see Emmett I think there's a war going on in that girl's mind, she trying to fight some demons from her past." I sighed forlornly, He became melancholy.

My mate had been right, I finally found someone who fully understood what it was like to fight a mental battle. Though I could tell Isabella's fight had just begun not long ago.

 **Klaus' POV**

Where in the fucking hell was Isabella? She said she'd be home by eleven. That was three days ago! James and Victoria were my best tracker and they couldn't find any sign of her.

Thank god! I have a bit of a connection with the girl, or else I'd be convinced she was dead. Victoria burst through my room, so this must be important.

"Niklaus, Isabella is back she's showering so give her a bit." Tori's was relieved.

I must've been so deep in thought, because I hadn't heard her coming in the house. Waiting a good hour and a half before I knocked on her bedroom door.

She didn't answer it, so I tried talking through the door.

"Isabella we need to talk, could you please open the door?" Isabella opened the door and she looked so fucking tired, I was really starting to hate myself.

"May I come in?" She let me in still not saying anything. She was wearing jeans, a long sleeved red shirt, her black hoodie, and she was barefoot.

"Where were you?" She grimaced at my question.

"I told you I went to a friend's house." Her tone indicated she was highly annoyed.

"What friend?" I needed to know who to interrogate, she glared at me harshly.

"Don't worry about it." Isabella practically growled.

"You said you would be home by eleven, It's been three days." It was my turn to growl and get a little angry.

"Glad to see you can count." Her sarcasm was met with my glare, which had no affect on her at all.

"Why didn't you come home?" I asked quietly.

"Firstly this isn't my home it's yours, secondly I changed my mind and I can do that if I so wish to." Isabella's tone was harsh and cold, I deserved it.

"Owen told me what he did to you." I blurted out, she didn't even flinch at this. Her eyes held no warmth in them like when we'd first met.

"I figured..anyway are we done here?" Isabella's tone was hostile.

She was deeply hurt, I needed to fix this and quickly or else I'd lose her forever.

"Isabella, I am so sorry I pulled away from you that night I was just so fucking angry at the information I'd received. I don't even know why I did it." I practically whined, she shrugged.

"Don't worry about it, I'll never touch you again. I'm going to sleep for a little bit then I'm going out again." Realization hit me like a freight train, it was no wonder she'd been so hurt by my reaction to her trying to hold my hand.

She had somehow guessed that Hilstrad would tell me of the sexual abuse, Isabella thought I was disgusted by her.

I had to act fast, grabbing her hand I pulled her up to my chest and held her tightly to me.

"Let go! If you think I'll taint your skin, your pretty clothes don't have a chance of staying clean with me this close!" She was furious with me.

"Isabella please I'll never be so stupid again, you're not dirty. I was an asshole!" I nuzzled my face into her neck and wavy hair.

"What do you want from me hybrid?" She was frustrated with me, but relenting only a fraction.

"Please stay here, don't go. I missed you. You had me so fucking worried you'd been hurt or worse. Please...?" I wasn't above begging. Three days without my mate had been worse than any beating I'd been given by Mikael.

"Fine, but you're still not forgiven you can lay down with me just be quiet. If you start snoring even a little I'm kicking your ass out." She got into the bed, I followed and much like at the hospital we cuddled.

With her back to my chest, I wrapped both arms around her waist, she held both my hands now, I nuzzled into her hair, she had fallen asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. I had never felt so relaxed in all my one-thousand-years.

I drifted off after that. Only to be woken by shaking, gasping, sweating, and whimpering Isabella. She was shaking so bad the entire bed was moving, this has to be one of her night terrors.

She reliving hell once again, she must've begged him countless times to stop.

Her grip on my hands became tight, I decided to wake her. Sitting up and pulling her with me. She roused violently from her sleep. Her brown eyes were wide, unfocused and blinked in fear, but she was ready to fight.

"Isabella, you're okay. He's dead, Owen was killed two days ago. No one is ever going to hurt you like that." That was something I could most certainly promise. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"You're forgiven." She sounded so exhausted. Those words made my own worries disappear, if she could forgive me we could get through anything in the future. She continued to speak.

"I'm also sorry for leaving without my phone and being gone for three days, you just really upset me. Klaus you can't ever treat me like that again, it wouldn't bothered me if someone else did that. However the fact it was you really fucking hurt, if you do it again I'm knee you in crotch so hard your dick will run away whimpering." She swore with tears in her voice which were almost my undoing.

She must already be feeling the pull of our mate bond, it made me thrilled, but also like shit for causing her such pain. That threat was amusing though, hopefully in the future she'll consider being a little nicer to my man bits.

"I promise, now then what friend did you visit?" I was just curious now.

"The Cullen's, we talked all day, I had dinner, watched a movie, fell asleep for about two hours and then left. I walked around town on and off during those three days." Dear lord her feet must be in agony. A thought crashed into my head, was she able to get food while on her seventy-two-hour trek?

"Have you eaten?" She shook her.

"I left my wallet in my dresser and only had like twenty dollars on me, which I'd already spent the night we fought." She explained, I didn't ask anymore questions. Instead I called down to the kitchen staff and told them bring us up some food.

Seeing her sketch book atop her desk, I wondered what would await me if I were to look at the pages inside. Isabella must have caught where my attention was.

"Go ahead, its only fair since Jasper has been allowed a peek or two." The warmth in her eyes was back, I became very jealous at the thought of the cold one getting to see her work before me.

Taking the book and opening it, my eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing, her realism and detail were that of a seasoned artist. The next page almost made me drop it.

She drawn me in my wolf form lying in the forest, staring up at the moon with his golden eyes, the stars were in bright the night blue sky, the wolf surrounded by silver and cobalt blue roses the vines green as the grass beneath the wolf's body. His black coat of fur was so detailed I felt as if I reached out I would feel the soft and thick texture of my fur once again.

It was so strange how she captured my wolf so perfectly, because Esther had cursed me and I couldn't yet turn into the wolf so she'd never seen me like that. Yet here was a stunning replica of me in my other form.

"How were you able to draw this? You've never seen me like this." When I showed her the drawing she smiled.

"I know, but one week after being out of the hospital I asked James what a hybrid was. He explained you were the only one to ever exist and that you shared your soul with a wolf. I asked him if you'd show me, he then told me what your mother did. So I asked him to describe your wolf from there I started to sketch an idea of what your wolf looked like. Did I get it wrong?" She sounded nervous.

"It's absolutely stunning! It looks just like my wolf. I'm going to hang in my room in fact, what supplies did you use to create this?" I was astonished with this picture, I also loved that my mate and I had something in common such as art.

"Colored pencil, then for your eyes and flowers to really jump out pastel pencils. That's about it." Even more amazing, she sat next to me and we started discussing the proper frame while we waited for our food .

When it finally arrived, Isabella asked cautiously trying not to upset me while we ate.

"Klaus do you have an idea at least, of how to break the curse?" She was speaking softly trying not to upset me.

"I have a few ideas from Ansel and my mother Esther's diaries, though I'm not sure who to believe." I shrugged.

"May I look with you, maybe if we put our heads together we can figure it out." Her offer wasn't something I was expecting, but Garrett did say she would be the one he just hadn't said how.

"I would appreciate that, thank you Isabella." For the rest of the day we spoke of nothing and everything, even sometimes settling for silence.

 **Bella's POV**

The morning light poured through my lilac curtains, waking me. Glancing over I saw Klaus was still next to me, he looked so carefree and relaxed. Happy he and I made amends, I actually missed the grump. Reading my alarm clock, realizing it was almost time to get up and get ready for school.

Reluctantly pulling myself from the warmth of the bed, I shook Klaus gently trying to rouse him from his sleep. He finally opened his blue-green orbs just barely, he was sorta cute all sleepy eyed.

"Klaus, I have to get ready for school. You should go rest in your room." His attempts at keeping his eyes open were useless since they kept closing and he did try desperately. I couldn't help but giggle at this.

"What're you laughing at?" He grumbled tiredly.

"You're adorable sometimes, anyway you stay here I'll get ready in my bathroom." I kissed his his cheek and went to get showered and dressed putting on my dark blue skinny jeans, a teal green top, dark gray zip-up hoodie and my black sneakers. Looking at myself in the mirror I decided to put on a small amount of makeup.

Going for a natural and tasteful look I used a dark brown eyeliner, black mascara, and pink lip balm. Satisfied with the outcome, I also put my long hair up in a braid, a long strand came out and framed my face. as I was exiting my room James stopped me.

"Are you wearing makeup?" I nodded hoping he wasn't upset about it. He smiled. "If any boys at school bother you, let Niklaus or I know." He chuckled.

"You look beautiful sweetheart. James baby lets, let Isabella get to school." Victoria added. He followed her to their room.

As I was leaving the house I saw the Cullens coming from their own house.

"Isabella! Why don't you ride with us?" Alice asked excitedly.

"I'd like that, thank you. Sorry about the other night, it was rude of me to just leave like that... especially after what happened." I was super embarrassed about my episode.

"Honey, don't apologize it wasn't your fault. We understand you needed time to yourself." Rosalie kindly spoke as she fixed her lipstick.

"How's things with Niklaus? He didn't give ya shit right?" Jasper looked at me with searching eyes. I smiled at his concern.

"We patched things up, he realizes he was being an asshole. I don't think he'll ever act like one towards me again though." I laughed.

"Iza are you saying he apologized... again?" Emmett was failing at hiding amusement.

"Yeah..." Laughing with him as I got into the sleek black SUV, you'd think we all wouldn't fit however this thing was an eight seater.

"Alice told us she had a vision that you didn't head back to Niklaus' place for over three days, where did you go if I may ask?" Edward looked more than intrigued.

"My mother used to kick me out a lot either for the whole day or for a couple of days, during those times I would walk around the city. Theo insisted I crash on his couch this time, I agreed with the promise he wouldn't tell Klaus where I was." Edward's expression was incredulous.

"Your mother kicked you out of the house for days on end!" I just nod at his shocked statement.

As we pulled up to our school every student and teacher were staring at us, like we a zoo. Becoming uncomfortable I avoided eye contact with everyone and went toward the double doored entrance.

However my attempt at escape was thwarted, by my history teacher Mr. McVoy, who had helped me a few times when Renee had gone too far with one of beatings.

"Isabella, I heard what happened from your new legal guardians Mr. and Mrs. Carson... How are you feeling kiddo?" He'd been the second to find out about what really went on at home with me, he just didn't know everything like Theo did.

"I'm well thanks for asking Mr. McVoy, how about you?" I smiled a little.

"Tired, but good. Grading is tedious at times." He chuckled. When bell rang I was ever so grateful.

"See ya in class later Mr. McVoy." I walked to my art class, dreading it the whole way there.

 **Rosalie's POV**

Isabella really surprised me this morning with her cute outfit and makeup, she was already quite the beauty when she wasn't wearing any, so it was going to be a struggle from hell as she got older for the hybrid to keep the suitors at bay.

It seemed like forever until lunchtime had gotten here, not that we looked forward to having to pretend for the human students. When we spotted Isabella as we were sitting down next to her, a really handsome guy sat down across from her.

He had a tan complexion, black hair, deep brown eyes, and a wicked smirk. He wore all black including his leather jacket. He was well built and from the stench coming off of him a werewolf, however not the same kind as Niklaus had around his household.

"That's some awesome art work, where did you take classes?" Isabella sighed in annoyance at the guy's question.

"No where, I've never been to an art class." The young man was floored.

"Damn girl! My names Paul Lahote. We should hang out after school." Isabella shrugged like she could care less. The boy was undeterred by her cold demeanor.

"Look I ain't hittin' on ya, I'm gay for one and two I got transferred to this school just two days ago. I don't know anybody here and your face seemed the friendliest." He smiled brightly.

"You're fuckin' blind Lahote," She laughed. "Though since you're not looking to hook up we can hang out." She nodded and smirked, Paul smiled.

"Cool, can stay I and eat with you and your friends here?" He seemed ready for rejection.

"Sure, just please whatever you do don't spill your drink on my sketch book?" She stressed to him. He smiled.

"Not to be rude Swan, but you realize you're hanging out with vamps right?" Paul whispered in an amused tone.

"Yep, they're a pretty awesome bunch too. Why?" She asked getting defensive now.

"Calm down! I don't have an issue like my tribe, just so you know I'm a wolf shifter." Isabella groans at his admission.

"Christ! I'm a magnet for the paranormal!" She stated exasperated.

Emmett laughed.

"Isabella is that all your having for breakfast?" Seeing she was again only eating an apple and drinking water. She nodded.

"The food is shit here, I'll order something at work." She promised, I let it go for now.

As the bell rang we went our separate ways.

 **Klaus' POV**

A few hours after Isabella left I awoke in a terrible mood, sensing the risk close by only added to my irritation. I didn't want him to even be a able to breathe the same air as Isabella, with that stressing me out a few things in the house had been destroyed.

My mate's room was only one that was safe at the moment, so the staff was avoiding me as much as they could. Tori came to me looking paler than was normal for her.

"Niklaus, your um..brother Elijah is here to speak with you." I just nodded dismissing her.

"Hello Nik, how've you been?" Asking casually as he walked inside my room. His hair was still dark brown just shorter, his eyes were same brown they'd always been just a bit more bored, he was wearing an expensive black suit and Armani leather shoes.

"I was doing well until you showed, why are you even here." He's of course going to demand for something impossible to give at the moment.

"Nik you know what I want, you need to un-dagger our siblings." If looks could kill... Elijah's surely would have dropped me to the pits of hell.

"I'M HOME!" Fuck! She's supposed to be at work. I started to tense up and Elijah noticed immediately.

"A woman, Nik why are you playing with your food?" He laughed.

"Hybrid, are you home? Oh! Who is this?" Elijah's face was bit amusing as he looked at her, his eyes were so wide they looked as if they might pop out. As I turned toward my mate my voice got stuck in my throat.

She was wearing light makeup, even though she had no need of it. The outfit complimented her lovely figure, she was stunningly gorgeous with her hair out of her face as well. Her long neck was especially appealing.

"Please tell me you're eighteen or older?" Elijah practically begged, he was immensely attracted to her I could smell it.

"Isabella why aren't you at work?" She smiled and my day was much better even with my older brother here.

"Theo and Corey are going away for their mating anniversary, so I'm getting paid vacation. Oh! Also I'm inviting a guy from school over tonight." That sentence was like lead sinking in my stomach.

"A g-guy like an actual boy?" She laughed at my panicked stuttering.

"Yes he is indeed a real boy, has a penis and everything. However if you don't believe me I could always ask him to show me his equipment just to make sure." Though I knew she was joking, the idea of her looking at another person naked man or woman made me feel _very possessive._

"Isabella I don't think I want you around thi-" She laughing again, confused I asked her. "What's so funny." Her reply wasn't one I expected.

"You're hilarious if you think you can tell me who I can and can't be around, if he can't come over I'll go over to his house. Klaus he's also gay so my virtue is completely safe. Though I'm not too sure about yours" She grinned.

"You should've started with gay, I nearly had a heart attack!" She quirked a brow at my reaction.

"Klaus if he wasn't gay I wouldn't be hanging out with him, I don't date." So she's never had a boyfriend, which makes me so fucking happy! God she makes me feel so foolish.

"We hang out don't we?" I asked trying to tease. She looked taken aback eyes wide.

"Niklaus Mikaelson you mean you're not gay?! And you never told me!" She stated in a high pitched voice. My jaw practically hit the floor.

"I never gave you any indication to think I wasn't straight have I?" Now I was upset did she really think I wasn't attracted to women.

She started laughing at my distress, Elijah was too. Bastard!

"I can't believe you fell for that..ahh, but that was awesome I needed that laugh." She wiped a stray tear from her eye.

"Why do I like you again?" She shrugged at my inquiry.

"The world may never know, anyways who is Mr. Man-In-Black?" She asked again to which I reluctantly answered.

"My older brother, Elijah." When he reached to shake her hand I growled, Isabella huffed in annoyance.

"Klaus knock it off! Just go un-dagger your siblings I've read the diaries, Mikael can't come back unless your mother comes back to life or an even more powerful witch undoes the sleeping spell he's under. I don't see either of those things happening. Elijah would you please think about forgiving Klaus if he does this?" Elijah's shock was a bit comical.

"Of course.." Isabella pleased with his answer looked to me finally.

"Your time limit is a week, I gotta call Paul tell him to head over. I'm making dinner tonight, Elijah I would love it if you'd stay." I became livid at her invitation.

"WHAT IF I DON'T WANT HIM HERE!" After my yelling, she glared at me so intensely I took a step back for safety. Elijah followed my lead.

"You're over a one-thousand-years-old right? Well for someone who has lived for so long you Niklaus Mikaelson are quite foolish! My mother an abusive bitch," With her arms crossed and rage pouring out of her, she pressed on.

"My father an emotional mess since the woman he loved left him, can't stand to even look at me. Here your older is willing to forgive everything if you just free the rest of your siblings! You're being handed a chance to have your family back, I would give anything for Charlie to just pick up the phone and talk to me like he a gave damn, acknowledge that I actually existed. Even knowing it would end so soon I'd take it in a heartbeat! Don't throw this opportunity away idiot!" She stormed out.

Isabella's bedroom door was slammed closed and locked. I'd fucked up again, I would need my brother's help to get back into her good graces it seemed.

 **Elijah's POV**

Though it was kind and very brave of the girl to try, I knew he was going to tell me to go to hell.

"Isabella is right." He sighed out, I was flabbergasted what sway did this girl have over him?

"You're...really going to wake them?" Nik just nodded without looking at me, I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at him.

"Who is she Nik?" He was glaring at the fire before him.

"She's my mate Elijah." He explained everything about their first meeting, the prophecy his witch spoke of, how her mother treated her, his offer of a place here for her, the attack she'd suffered at job, how cold ones had befriended her, and their first big fight.

"So this is yours and Isabella's second hmm...shall we say disagreement? In just a couple of hours? Should I get a hotel?" He looked confused, strange usually he always understood that question. Perhaps old age is finally getting to the poor bastard.

"Well angry se-" He shook his head violently.

"She's fourteen Elijah." His confession almost made me fall out of my seat.

"She is so very...wise for her age and carries herself well." It was hard to believe a fourteen year old girl acted more like an adult than an adolescent.

"I know, she's going to be amazing as the years go by." Nik was so full pride at this statement. He was definitely a lucky bastard.

"You must also admit she has the figure of an eighteen year old and she's gorgeous." My comment caused a low growl. His eyes rolled in irritation.

"Yes quite aware actually, as I am sure all the boys are at her school as well!" He grumbled about her insisting on attending school.

"Nik I think it's wonderful Isabella wants to complete her education, you need to support her." I advised, he whined.

"I offered to hire a tutor that would come to the house, she refused and became irritated with me." Isabella was a breath of fresh air, Nik offered to make life easier for her. However I could tell she was the type to who actually wanted to work hard for the good things to come in her future. She wanted to achieve it the right way.

"What are you smiling about Elijah?" Finally I laughed, Nik looked pissed.

"You've found your mate, who doesn't have a care for your money. She knows what you are, what you've done, and what an ass you can be. She isn't afraid you at all, she yells back when you do, hugs you, teases you, and she wants you to have your family back. I honestly believe she'll be the one to break your curse." He just stared at me dumbfounded.

I had never been positive that he would one day break Esther's wretched spell, but Isabella has certainly changed my opinion on the matter. Now if only Nik didn't piss Isabella off so much...

 **Paul's POV**

"Paul some girl named Isabella Swan wants to speak with you!" My cousin Sam Uley sing-songed at me, he still didn't know about my sexual orientation so he thought I was still banging chicks.

"Gimme that, go away Sam!" He rolled his eyes as he exited my room.

"Hey Swan sorry about my dumbass cousin, what's up?" She laughed a little then sighed.

"I wanted to invite you over for the weekend if your cousin is okay with it, we have a couple spare rooms you can choose from." She asked hopefully.

"I'll be over soon. Sam doesn't control what I do, where I go, or how long I'm out as long as I check in with him. I have a question how do your parents feel about you inviting a guy to their house for the weekend?" I was damn curious about this on, she gave me a sigh.

"I don't live with my parents, which I'll explain later...deal?" Isabella's tone was devoid of any emotion.

"Oh...um deal." I could tell it was going to be an interesting conversation.

"Bye Lahote, see ya soon." As soon as she hung up, she texted me the address.

"Sam, I'm going to stay at a friend's for the weekend. See ya Sunday night." Emily my cousin's wife wished me well.

"Don't get her pregnant!" Sam called out as I left. Idiot!


	4. Chapter: 4 Sleepless Drunken Nights

**The Girl Who Walked With The Moon**

 **Chapter: 4. Sleepless Drunken Night**

 **A/N: Hey sorry it too so long I've been sick T-T**

 **Disclaimer: Twilight and Vampire Diaries Characters aren't mine ...Damnit!**

 **Rated: M look on chapter one for why.**

 **Bella's POV**

Klaus really pissed me off with his behavior toward his big brother, we've only just patched things up not even twenty-four-hours ago. So I called and invited Paul over for the weekend to clear my head.

Damn hybrid! Always so grumpy and irritating the hell out of me! He's lucky I don't make good on my threat to permanently damage his dick, he better not threaten Paul. My thoughts were interrupted by knock at my door.

"Klaus please go away for now, you've really been upsetting me lately hybrid." Sighing in frustration. However a female voice answered back.

"Actually, sweetheart its Tori. Your friend Paul is here." Immediately I went to greet him. Opening the door to my room and seeing Paul's expression of amazement as he looked around at the house was quite amusing .

"Damn Swan! Nice place ya got here. So not only are you mysterious artist you live in a mansion, hang with the paranormal like it's an everyday occurrence, and you're not living with parents. Gotta say Swan this is getting to be an interesting friendship." He smirked at me, giving him an eye roll I thanked Victoria for letting me know he had arrived.

"Victoria would you please let the hybrid know, Paul and I are going out? We should only be gone until twelve AM, but don't tell him that part." She gave me a knowing look.

"He pissed you off again? He really is good at doing that. Idiot!" She growled then sighed out. "I promise, have fun you two." Once again thanking her as Paul and I went down stairs and out the front door.

"Where we headed?" Paul sounded a bit nervous.

"Well I thought we could hit town, I changed my mind about making dinner. Instead let's go out to eat my treat, we can go anywhere we want price doesn't matter." I promised, he just followed my lead.

As we came the most expensive restaurant in town called ' _Mia Stella.'_ Paul stopped short at the entrance. Only the richest came here, since Klaus had set up an account and credit card for me I became one of those 'richest people'.

"Not to be rude Swan? how the fuck are we going to pay for this? I hate to tell you this, but If ya think we're splitting the bill you're loco, because I can't even afford to tip here." He looked panicked, I smiled at him reassuringly.

"Lahote, I told it's my treat and I can definitely take care of the bill without a problem. Don't worry about it, besides I invited you to eat with me." He looked at with disbelief.

We were seated right away as I told them my full name. Klaus made sure they knew he didn't want me kept waiting, though I didn't mind if I had to.

"Here is your table Miss Swan and your menus, your waiter Fredrick will be right with." I thanked him and looked at the drink choices.

"So I gotta know, how come you don't live with your parents?" Paul's questioned carefully trying not to ruin our time together.

"My mother and I don't get along and by 'don't get along' I mean she's abusive. I was the one working to pay our bills not her. My father can't take looking at me, I am a reminder of the woman whom he loved desperately leaving him." Even I could hear the bitterness in my tone. Paul was just...stunned

"Oh...did your mother leave you?" His expression became solemn as he asked this. I shook my head ready to reply, but before I could answer our waiter had arrived.

"Hi! I'm Fredrick I'll be your server tonight. What can get you for the lovely lady and her gentleman?" He certainly was a bubbly little thing. Pale skin, red hair tied back, whiskey colored eyes, slim frame. Quite pretty too.

"Coke for me." Ordering something simple.

"Me too." Paul was look at the steaks already I bet...because he seemed distracted as fuck.

"I already know what I want, how about you Lahote?" Really hoping he was, cause I was starving. Luckily it seemed he was.

"I'd like a steak medium rare, the loaded baked potato skins and broccoli. Could I get some Au jus sauce as well please?" The waiter nodded then looked to me.

"I would like the smoked lemon pepper salmon, wild rice, and roasted seasoned vegetables." Our waiter read our order back to us and when we determined he'd gotten it correct, he scurried off to the kitchen.

"No my mother actually kicked me out." I whispered, Paul's jaw tightened.

"Here's your drinks the food will take a few minutes." Our waiter was fast and polite, gotta give credit where it's due. He's getting a nice tip. After he left again Paul spoke.

"So your mom is a huge bitch and your dad is someone who throws himself a pity-party every day. How the fuck are you not hooked up on drugs." He chuckled humorlessly.

"I was, but then Theodore Davin happened. If it wasn't for him I would have definitely kept turning to OxyContin. I was offered some the day before he hired me, had Theo not changed his mind about taking a chance on me I think I would have tried overdosing." Paul's eyes went wide at my confession.

"Sorry about the wait Miss Swan." Fredrick sounded nervous.

"It's fine we weren't waiting long at all, thanks Fredrick!" Smiling reassuring him that he was indeed fine. He smiled back appreciating the kindness. After he finally went to take on other customers Paul and I went back to our conversation.

"My mom left me and my dad he was an abusive dickhead, so I left home at like nine years old. My cousin Sam Uley took me in, without him I don't know what would've happened to me." His voice was filled with different emotions, though he tried to hide it. Smiling I let him think I hadn't heard the slight trembling.

"I'll have to thank Sam, when I meet him." He blinked away the moisture in his eyes and cleared his throat.

After dinner we order dessert to go. We were headed to the store before going back to the house. After all I needed more candy to feed us both tonight during our movie.

"I'm pretty sure there's a bottle of Vanilla Vodka in the fridge, we can drink some of that." He smiled at this statement.

 **Klaus' POV**

It was close to two in the morning by the time Isabella and her friend got back, I was also disappointed that Isabella hadn't made dinner, I had really been looking forward to seeing how well culinary her skills were. Elijah of course thought my unsettled behavior was hilarious.

I listened for a few minutes as they chatted in the kitchen.

"Who else do you live with, besides the beautiful redhead named Victoria?" The boy asked her genuinely curious.

"There's her mate James, some other werewolves I haven't officially met, a vampire named Alexander, Seb a panther shifter and well since your a shapeshifter, do you know anything about Niklaus Mikaelson?" Isabella equally curious herself.

"Only that he's fucking scary and that he has siblings. Heard he's sexy as hell too." Ahhh well as long as the kid wasn't attracted to my mate he would live.

"Yeah... not gonna lie, Klaus is pretty hot. He's also the one who let me move in here." A rush of pleasure and pride filled me at knowing that my mate liked what she saw, Her friend chuckled.

"Never a fuckin' dull moment! You'll have to introduce us sometime." He hummed amused at her words.

"He's probably upstairs sleeping by now, trust me you don't want to wake the grump up." Isabella muttered.

"Wait a sec! I thought you were pullin' my leg. You actually live with The Original Hybrid!? Swan what is up with you and these mindfucks...? Wait is he like gonna maim me for being here without asking his permission!?" I wish!

"Not if he likes his dick where it is," She answered simply then exclaimed. "Here it is come on get lets go to the spare room with the two huge beds and push them together. Bring the candy and chips." My mate loved to test my sanity I swear!

"Paul would you stop tiptoeing! Klaus won't kill you. He knows it'll really piss me off, besides I told him you were coming over hours ago." She huffed, happy that the boy was so afraid of me I decided to wait to greet Isabella.

When the spare room door clicked closed, I couldn't help clenching my teeth. After an hour I went and knocked, when no answer came I entered without hesitation.

I was met with the sight of various types of candy wrappers, three bags of chips comply empty, two tiny white styrofoam boxes at the bottom of the bed that looked as if they'd previously held a sweet of some kind, and a large _now empty_ bottle of Vanilla Vodka sitting on little table near the bed. Isabella and Paul were knocked the fuck out.

"Wow! How'd they drink all that by themselves?" Tori asked from behind me, I just closed the door not really knowing what to do. I didn't like that she was drinking, because she was upset. Tomorrow I would see how long this has been going on for.

Even though it was hard to see her sleeping next to the boy, I had show her I trusted her. It wasn't long after I'd went to my room to try and get some sleep, that I heard someone stumbling around in the hall. I got up sighing, checking to see what the hell was going on I found Isabella leaning onto the wall.

"Isabella?" As she turned to answer me, as she did so she swayed, I caught her by the waist just before she fell. She leaned against my chest.

"Tanks gwumph.." Her words were either muffled by my shirt or she's entirely too drunk to speak.

"Why are you up?" I was very stunned especially with the amount missing from the liquor bottle, she shrugged, sighed at me, and spoke with heavy lidded tired eyes.

"Just am..." She was the cutest little drunk I'd ever met. I couldn't help the smirk on my face.

I wondered if she would be awake the whole night, which worried me. Lifting her into my arms I brought her into my room, settled her on my bed, and called the Cullen Coven leader.

 **-'Niklaus'-**

I'd given them my number this afternoon in case something ever happened to Isabella.

"Dr. Cullen, I need to barrow your son Jasper. Isabella is having trouble sleeping." Though I hated to ask these vampires for anything, I knew Isabella wouldn't feel well at all if I didn't get her some assistance.

 **-'Has she had another night terror?'-**

Another night terror? Had they witnessed one themselves? I reluctantly replied.

"I honestly don't know, she was stumbling in the hallway when I found her. She and a friend of hers got very intoxicated." Carlisle was silent for a few minutes.

 **-'Niklaus if I may, do you think Isabella would benefit from some counseling? I'd be willing to talk with her if she feels comfortable enough.'-**

His offer was one of sincere concern, glancing at Isabella I noticed she had lied down and curled up into a ball at some point while I was on the phone. Her eyes were completely open, staring at my bedroom wall, and I wondered. What kind of hell did her mind put her through at night? She should be sleeping peacefully.

Sitting down next her, running my fingers up and down her back to comfort her, considering Carlisle's words. I was so angry that she had suffer like this every night. After what seemed like forever I spoke.

"I will discuss it with her, but it is ultimately her decision. However your offer and concern is appreciated. We'll be in touch." Hanging up, turning my phone off, and put it aside for the night. Within not even two minutes there was a quiet knock at my door.

"Enter." Jasper looked at my mate with worry and bewilderment, he then looked to me.

"She alright?" Continuing to stroke her back, I shook my head. Isabella recognized his voice right away.

"Hey Jazz.." she smiled at him, which made me feel quite murderously jealous. The cold one picked up on this for he stepped back a bit, though he found it very amusing as well.

"I haven't the slightest, that is the only reason you were called over." Letting him now if there was any other way, it gladly would've been taken.

"Right got it, anyway why is she three sheets to the wind?" Isabella answered before I could.

"The hybrid had a hissy-fit and yelled at me, so I've been upset. Plus I talked about my past with Paul, and I needed to numb myself afterwards." Her confession was hard for me to hear

"Darlin' using alcohol to forget ain't the way, I understand those must have been some very painful memories for you to dredge up. I'm going to make it so you'll feel relaxed enough to fall asleep." She nodded her acceptance of his words, a good ten or fifteen minutes later she out.

"Hopefully she'll sleep through the rest of night, thank you for your assistance Jasper." He looked back and forth between Isabella and I, pursing his lips.

"I think you should know...since you're her mate, I've developed a sibling bond with Isabella. I'd like to be able to visit her more, you see even while living with the Cullens I haven't once felt this close to any of my step-siblings." The idea of sharing Isabella in any way would be hell, but I also knew that my mate wanted Jasper in her life.

Therefore he would be, but for a price. "That will be no problem, however you will keep her safe when she is with you. That entails during school, if she comes home hurt physically or otherwise I'm holding you responsible." He nodded his in understanding, finally I brought up something I'd been curious about all day. "How did your family convince Isabella to take a ride with you all to school? My driver and I can't even get her to accept one from him and it's his job!" Jasper laughed quietly at my exasperation.

"She doesn't like attention, when we pulled up to the school everyone was looking at us especially her though and Isabella was more than embarrassed by it all." Now I know why she didn't want to her birthday into something extravagant. The cold one noticed the drawing Isabella had done of my wolf form.

"So as her brother I have to ask even if it gets me killed, do you love Isabella? Or do you see her as your possession just cause she's your mate? I don't want her to be stuck in a loveless mating. It can destroy a person." He seemed very passionate about this. Becoming curious I bartered with him.

"Not that it is any business of yours, but I shall indulge you. Yes I love her very much so. Need I say more?" He regarded me with searching eyes, minutes seemed to go by before he accepted my answer.

"Your emotions tell me this statement is more than true, these feelings for her will only grow deeper as time passes. She's becoming quite precious to you." Jasper's words weren't surprising to me, I knew full well how Isabella affected me.

"I don't doubt that, we're not even mated yet and somehow she's got wrapped around her little finger already." I chuckled humorlessly. As the cold one was about to take his leave he paused in mid step

"By the way she had a bunch of guys from our art class trying to talk with her, a tiger shifter named Dante Radford wouldn't leave her alone all day today he's seventeen. The funny thing is Isabella here completely ignored them all." Even though it made me extremely happy to know she wasn't falling all over some boy, I was still very irritated that this 'Dante' wasn't getting the hint she was so obviously sending him.

"If he steps out of line correct the boy immediately, if he still doesn't get the message after that bring him here and I'll have a word with him." Jasper nodded then swiftly, but quietly left my home.

A few hours after I fallen asleep next to Isabella I felt her stirring awake, how in hell do drink all that Vodka and wake up three hours later?! She groaned as she sat up, messaging her temples.

"Thank God I don't have school today, I need coffee and Ibuprofen..." she was talking to herself which was amusing, however she was interrupted by her friend calling her name from the hallway.

"Swan! Where'd you get to?" Isabella groaned once more in pain, before finally speaking to me.

"Klaus I know you're not too happy with me, but please...make him stop shouting." She practically begged, sighing I went to the boy inside. When he saw me he looked deathly pale for a moment.

"Your name is Paul correct?" He nodded getting paler by the second, I took pity on the boy. "Isabella is in here, quiet down she's got a headache from hell. I'll have the staff make us something and send it up. You may enter this room as long as do not sit on my bed nor touch anything." He nervously spoke up.

"I-I understand, is she okay? She drank more than me last night." Ahh no wonder she was suffering more, besides the fact this boy was a wolf shifter.

"Yes she's just in need of coffee and food. You can sit at the table by the window." After he was seated I made the call to the kitchen, they were quick about it when I mentioned Isabella. Speaking of Isabella she must've fallen back asleep waiting for the our very early breakfast.

There was a loud knock at my door two minutes later, I had specifically told them to be almost silent when they brought up the trays of food. Isabella was holding her head in her hands now.

Opening my bedroom door I was shocked to see Elijah standing there in nothing but trousers, I was also very irritated at the fact he'd caused my mate such discomfort. "Nik why is there breakfast being made at such an ungodly hour?" His tone was incredulous.

"Well Isabella decided to get more than drunk last night with her friend here." I pointed my thumb over my shoulder at Paul, who seemed to have fallen asleep as well with his head leaning against the wall.

"Well I guess order more food, I'd like to discuss when we're un-daggering our siblings." I reluctantly complied with his demand, had Isabella not been here Elijah would be a permanent part of the floor.

"Go sit breakfast will arrive soon, there's nothing to discuss I already told you it would be done by Tuesday afternoon. Besides I wish to speak with my mate about a few things, perhaps even spend some time with her." He considered this for a moment, he looked to sleeping wolf shifter he sat by. His eyes wandered all over the young man, his expression went from tense to soft.

"He's your mate isn't he?" In my mind I mulled over whether or not Isabella would be upset about my brother's newfound curiosity in her friend, stalling I asked.

"Why do you need to know?" He's seen Isabella's angered state, is he stupid? Looks like he needs reminding. "Because, Isabella will maim you if you hurt him. If you think I'm kidding your dead wrong." Elijah swallowed thickly.

"Yes...what is their relationship?" He couldn't take his eyes off the young man, though I was still upset with Elijah for showing up here unannounced I answered his question.

"They're just friends, apparently the boy prefers males. So dear brother it seems you're in luck!" Teasing him has never lost it's interest to me. Elijah growled at me scoldingly.

 **Paul's POV**

I am never getting drunk with Isabella again! My fuckin head feels like it's going to explode!

Jumping from my sleep as someone tapped me on my shoulder, I looked over to see the one at fault for my headache. Glaring at the brunette I spoke.

"Swan we are never getting smashed together again, Jesus Christ! You drink vodka like it's freaking water..." She just shrugs her shoulders at me as she sits down.

"Just eat, if you don't you'll feel even more like shit." Rolling my eyes at her statement, I spotted two men sitting with us. A well built tall man with blonde hair, with blue-green eyes, slightly scruffy lips and jaw, who only wore black silk sweats, and seemed to purposely choose the seat closest to Isabella... whom was oblivious to this.

The second male had dark brown hair, he was clean shaven, he wasn't as built as the blonde though his form told me he could handle whatever came his way. He wore gray silk sweats with a white tank top, his eyes were a mystery, but I'm pretty sure he was a hottie.

"How long were we out for?" My sudden question tore Isabella's gaze from the book she was indulging in, she sighed.

"You slept from two AM to Eight AM." There was something she was leaving out, not able to let it go I instead asked.

"No sleep for you?" She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Depends on whose opinion you ask." Swan was damn irritated with me now, but I pressed on.

"Well, I did in fact ask your opinion, now didn't I?" Challenging her probably wasn't the smartest idea.

"Lahote you do realize I have a raging headache and you're _very_ close, too close actually..." The warning was clear, 'don't talk about my fucked up sleep patterns!' She subtly shouted at me. Sighing as I changed the subject.

"How about we head over to my place a little later? We can eat there or come back here for dinner, whichever you think is easiest." These words were apparently the right things to say, because she was smiling now.

"That sounds lovely, but I don't wish to impose on your cousin like that." I really hated Isabella's shit mom for her self esteem issues. So I assured her.

"I'm sure Sam and Emily would be happy to have us for dinner, I know Emily will love you. Since she married my cousin her own cousin Leah has had some jealousy issues with her, so she kinda doesn't have any female friends to talk with." Isabella's hesitation completely vanished.

"Alright, make sure to text and ask them if it's okay." Looking at her plate I noticed she'd eaten a very small amount of food. Before I could question her, the blonde man spoke up.

"Isabella we should talk." It was more a request than a demand.

"Klaus I need to get ready in an hour, so why don't we go to your office now?" Wait! That's the original fuckin hybrid?!

"A good idea indeed.." He mumbled, I watched the both of them exit the room.

"That idiot better not piss her off again, honestly still can't believe we are related. Do forgive me for my ramblings...I'm Elijah, Nik's older brother." He smiled at me, finally I was able to determine his eyes were a dark brown color. They also had flecks gold and gray in them.

It was like time froze...this man...this original vampire was in fact my imprint. Holy shit!

 **Elijah's POV**

From what I'd heard of Isabella and Paul's conversation or should I say bickering, they were indeed just friends. Though I was still jealous. Paul's scent wasn't one you'd expect from him. To me he smell like cinnamon, cherries, and bourbon it was heaven.

As Nik asked Isabella for a quick word I began to worry he'd upset the poor girl...again, honestly if he keeps it up there will be no mating between the two of them. She's not the type to put up with his shit. Time to introduce myself.

"That idiot better not piss her off again, honestly still can't believe we are related. Do forgive me for my ramblings...I'm Elijah, Nik's older brother." Paul's head whipped in my direction, I couldn't help but smile.

Happy with Paul's shocked look, I couldn't take my eyes off of him. His russet skin, dark brown eyes much like my own. However his were flecks with different shades of gold, raven hair. Wearing black sweats and a black tee-shirt.

"So you've noticed the connection. That's good.. the only question I have for you at this moment is how exactly old are you?" He cleared his throat, obviously flustered which suited me just fine.

"I'm fifteen..er..and you?" His nervous words were quite endearing, damn! He was young seems Nik and I are in the same boat. Paul could pass for seventeen, though so could Isabella it was in the way they carried themselves. Tonight they had lacked a bit of maturity by getting drunk, but that could be overlooked since they came do that in privacy instead of the public eye.

"Twenty-four in human years technically and one-thousand-and-some-years as a vampire." Paul seemed to taking this all very well, he sighed.

"Wow, so I imprinted on an original, how do I explain this to Sam?" My possessive nature immediately flared up.

"Who is _Sam_?" The question came out a little harsher than I meant it to, but my mate needed to know I didn't share. Paul's eyes became wide then with some realization he laughed.

"Sam as you so hissed out, is my cousin. He is also happily mated and married. Jeez you originals always like this?" He smiled and it was breathtaking, I chuckled.

"Only when it comes to our mates."

Paul tore his gaze away from mine.

 **Bella's POV**

"I believe we should start this talk off with me apologizing, then we'll get to your drunken night." Klaus was only making my headache worse..asshole!

"Whatever just make sure you speak softly, else you'll find a knee to the groin." Upon warning him, he narrowed his eyes at me, running a hand over his face, and finally growling.

"What is with your constant threats to my nether region?" As mad as he sounded he seemed also curious.

"You treasure your bits don't you?" He nodded and expanded on my explanation. "Well, there's your answer. Plus it's gonna hurt even if you are the original hybrid." His glare became harsher.

"I'll have to remember that. Now then, I am very sorry for yelling at you for offering Elijah a place here. You must understand though, there are people human or paranormal that do want me dead. They would do just about anything to achieve such an outcome, therefore your kindness could have backfired and became our downfall to us all." Fuck! I hate it when he's right..

"I apologize for overstepping the line between Elijah and you, it wasn't my intention to put you or anyone else here at risk. Next time I shall talk to you about it first." We looked at each other for few moments.

"Why do we fight so much?" I really couldn't understand why we argued like this. Klaus sighed and spoke in riddles.

"In time it will become clear..though it is trying my patience..." What is the hybrid saying. Does he know something I don't? Suddenly I was brought out of my musings by his voice once again.

"Do tell me why did you decide to get drunk out of your mind last night?" Klaus wasn't reprimanding me he was just awfully intrigued. He was practically smiling.

"Paul and I spoke of our childhood to one another and well we were looking to forget for a bit. I drank the most I'll give you the money back for more." The hybrid waved a dismissive hand at me.

"Isabella I'm more worried about the fact that you can drink the amount that you did, get up after only two hours of sleep at four AM, because of a night terror. I had to call Carlisle Cullen and ask for Jasper to come over to help you sleep. Even though you were highly intoxicated as well as exhausted your mind wasn't letting you rest." When I didn't speak he continued.

"Carlisle suggested something that I think would be...beneficial to you. He said I should speak with you about getting counseling, I can tell the idea of letting your guard down like that doesn't appeal to you in the least. Trust me I understand that more than you could ever know, but Isabella as much as it might scare you it could help you with these awful nights you've been having. Please just try it...?" Klaus pursed his lips, blue-green eyes filled with concern for me.

I took a deep breath. "Okay..under one condition, no meds. If someone even suggests it the session is over and the counselor will need to look for another brain to pick at." Klaus looked thoughtful, then nodded.

"A reasonable compromise, would you be more comfortable with a female or male?" I didn't even have to think.

"Female!" The hybrid immediately took notice of my too quick answer, he didn't question me though.

"I have the perfect person for the job, do you trust me?" Again without hesitation I replied to his absurd question.

"Of course I do!" His eyes softened at my admission.

 **Klaus' POV**

While Isabella and Paul out for the day I had the urge to paint, though it was difficult to decide what exactly I wanted to create. Instead of settling on a set idea I just let myself get lost.

After about two hours I noticed that the painting was of Isabella, with a book out on the front porch, sitting with her legs curled under her, only she was older, wearing a red sundress, her hair was a bit longer, and instead of reading she was looking out at the yard smiling.

I imagine Isabella in the future will be even more stunning then the Isabella I've just painted, therefore there shall be a redo. She's only left ten minutes ago and already I miss her.

Remembering my conversation earlier with Isabella about a counselor, I went to my office and made a call. After a few rings someone finally picked up.

 _-'Hello..?'-_ She sounded confused, which was good it meant my witches were right she still didn't know my whereabouts.

"Ahh..Sage so lovely to hear your voice again darling!" She growled at my sarcasm.

 _-'Niklaus! How the hell did you get this number!?'-_ Oh she was positively furious with me, too bad this was a serious matter else I'd love to play a few games.

"I called to make a deal with you about Finn." She was silent for a moment, perhaps composing herself.

 _-'I'm listening...'-_ I'd bet everything I own she was. I Explained about how I'd found my mate and imprint, what Isabella's life has been like and that there is more even I don't know.

 _-'Listen Niklaus this Isabella sounds like an amazing girl, but what is it you want from me.'-_ Sage was suspicious now, for good reason though.

"If you agree to become her counselor or just someone she talk to even, consider it a favor I'd owe you a debt. I'm already doing the exact same thing to the rest of my siblings this Tuesday. You can even be here when it happens. Should you refuse I'm still going to wake Finn. I promised Isabella that I would free them all." There was gasp on the other end of the phone.

 _-'Niklaus I'll help Isabella, she's obviously very special if she can convince you to do this. Honestly I can't wait to meet her, if you give your address I can be there tomorrow say around two in the afternoon.'-_ After giving her the information she need to get here, I went back to painting this time it was of a necklace I'd been designing for Isabella.

 **A/N: next is dinner at Sam and Emily's.**


	5. Chapter: 5 Uncle!

**The Girl Who Walked With The Moon**

 **Chapter: 5. Uncle?!**

 **A/N: I'm back with more : p**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any Twilight or Vampire Diaries, you really think I'd share Klaus with Bella if I did...?**

 **Rated: M refer to chapter one as to why.**

 **Sam's POV.**

 **(Hey is it alright to bring a friend over and join you and Emily for dinner tonight?-Paul)**

That's weird he never brings anyone home to meet us. I was curious as to whether he would bring a guy or a girl over, because I'd known Paul was gay since he was ten. He's not once in his whole life given a girl even a second glance. Replying with my own text.

 **(Sure, by the way we need to talk.-Sam)** It was time to put his fears to rest, I was upset that he felt like he couldn't come to me about this. He was dead wrong if he thought just cause he preferred men that I was going to stop loving him, he's my cousin for christ sakes and part of my pack.

Hopefully when I talked he would believe my words as truth.

 **(K.-Paul)** Great now he thought he was in trouble...shit..

"Babe what's that look for?" Emily always the concerned and caring person it's just a few out of the million reasons why she was the perfect woman and imprint.

"It's time I let Paul know that he doesn't have to hide, I told him I needed to talk with and now he thinks he's done something wrong. Guess you could say it's bothering me that Paul felt like his sexuality would have him shunned from the pack and us as a family. He should know I'll love and be there for him." Emily smiled at me warmly.

"Tonight he'll realize we love him no matter what," she smile then became thoughtful. "I'm still stumped as to what to make for dinner." She mused quietly.

"He's bringing somebody over I don't know who, but I'm gland he's finally met someone he considers a friend. You and I both know how untrusting Paul is." Though it wasn't his fault with the way his mother had left him, much like my father had me.

"That's wonderful! They must be important to him if he's bringing them over to meet us, he's never done that.." Our conversation was cut short by the familiar snick of Paul's key unlocking the front door. We busied ourselves.

When I glanced over I saw Paul with his usual smart ass smirk, then a beautiful young girl with long dark brown hair with dark red natural highlights, dark brown eyes with flecks of gold and red.

Her makeup was light natural looking, a dark brown eyeliner, black mascara and her pink lips were bare. Her hair was styled into a cute low loose bun a few strands escaped and framed her face.

She wore black leggings, a light purple long sleeve cable knit pullover sweater under it was a white camisole, she had a black handbag it looked to be a Michael Kors. One which Emily drooled over constantly when looking through her favorite magazine. To complete her outfit the girl wore black-laced heels the lace pattern was of butterflies.

She also appeared to be holding something a gift of some kind and damn the boys were going to be all over this girl, the strange thing I felt like this girl was apart my pack already the wolf and I felt a protectiveness over her. Perhaps I should call over the one the elders of the tribe. Emily entered the room as welcomed them in.

"Hello, and who might this be?" Paul looked over at the brunette with a rare smile then to me.

"Sam, Emily this is my friend Isabella Swan, Isabella this is my cousin Sam Uley and his wife Emily." Isabella smiled warmly at me.

"Hello, its pleasure to meet you both. I um brought gifts." She handed me a book when I looked inside it was a journal written by a man by the name of Thomas Uley. Holy shit! This thing held the entire pack's family trees, the journal was massive there were entries from different pack members and imprints. My wolf approved.

"Thank you Isabella this...this is truly an amazing. May I ask where you acquired it." Even the elders hadn't been in the possession of such a treasure as such as this.

"A good friend of mine let me look through his library, once I saw who owned this journal I thought it only right to be placed back into the hand of a Uley." She was definitely a sweet hearted girl.

"Oh my goodness did you draw this!?" Emily's voice was stunned.

I looked over to see a drawings of a meadow surrounded by humming birds, various flowers, the colors of the flowers really caught your eyes as well as the details. The feathers on humming birds were very realistic, but the most striking image she drew was my Emily...

Isabella had sketched her so perfectly. Her long raven hair tied into a braid, her skin was the same beautiful copper color, she wore a gorgeous white sundress. Her brown eyes looked up at the sky, she sat with her back against a tree. Lying next to her was my wolf his huge furry head rested upon her lap. My black fur look so very realistic. The golden eyes really drew you in too.

"Um yeah I had a few hours today before it was time to come here, it's a quick sketch." Well that's pretty fucking astonishing for a 'quick sketch.' Emily's eyes lit up.

"Sam we have to frame this!" Causing the artist to blush a deep shade of red. I completely agreed with my imprint, Paul chuckled.

"You think that's amazing, you should see her sketch book. Swan is one talented chick." Isabella's blush deepened.

"Paul may I have a word with you privately?" He looked a bit panicked, but nodded.

"Isabella why don't you and go into the kitchen for some girl time, huh?" The girl smiled, kissed Paul's cheek and whispered.

"Don't worry so much, they love you. Even if it does go to shit, I'll help you." I was definitely becoming fond of Isabella, her concern for my cousin was heart warming. Not many people understood Paul's thought process, however it seemed the girl was able to sense his unease within just a few days of knowing him.

Again Paul gave her a rare smile as she went with Emily, then his gaze shifted back to me and it was guarded. This was going to be a long day...

 **Emily's POV**

"So how did and Paul meet?" For some reason I felt as if Isabella was nervous, which was not acceptable. I wanted her to be completely at ease here. Sam had let me know through our connection that this girl would be an important part of our pack.

"We met in the cafeteria at school actually." She explained with a smile on her face, but was still a bit unsettled.

"Sweetie have a seat and make yourself at home. I was thinking I'd make nacho burgers for dinner. You're not vegetarian right? Cause I think Paul would be a bit miffed." Asking playfully as well as hoping she would relax more. She laughed.

"No Mrs. Uley, Whatever you're making is more than fine." I'd seen Paul hang with a lot of different people, however none had expressed any manners. Isabella was a sweet hearted girl.

"One call me Emily and two you've just made the boys very happy, but try not to spoil Paul too much." Winking and receiving a laugh, I was starting to see Isabella more clearly she was thoughtful, caring, kind, and smart.

"Emily...may I help you make dinner?" Blinking in surprise I smiled at her request.

"I'd love some help, the boys rarely ever offer." Just like magic the tension in her body eased.

 **Sam's POV**

"Have a seat Paul." I pointed to the chair across from my own. He took it reluctantly.

"What's this about Sam, have I done something to upset you?" His tone was disinterested.

"Paul I'm just going to be completely blunt here, Emily and I...we know you're gay." I was about to continue, but Paul got up swiftly saying.

"I'll grab my shit, you two and the pack will never have to look at me again-" This time I interrupted him.

"PAUL LAHOTE! We don't care that you prefer men, you honestly believe I would shun you over that?! Paul, Em and I love you. The pack won't give you an ounce of shit over it." He wouldn't meet my eyes, but I could tell his were glistening with unshed tears.

"You promise..?" Paul's voice was was tremulous as he continued his questioning. "Even if I were to imprint on a man." This made me curious, so taking the wild stab in the dark I asked.

"Have you met him already?" He just nodded nervously.

"So who is it you'll be spending all your time with?" I asked in a teasing manner.

"Um his name is Elijah Mikaelson..." As soon as the words were out of his mouth I just about passed out.

"How the hell did you meet an Original Vampire...?" Even I could hear the shock in my words. Not that our tribe wasn't on good terms with the Mikaelsons, but we knew to be cautious with them. From the kitchen doorway I heard Isabella speak up.

"I think I should explain that part, you see some rather unfortunate events have landed me in a tight spot. Niklaus Mikaelson offered me a place in his home and I took it, his brother visited us two days ago and hasn't left since. So when I invited Paul over he got to meet them both." This girl was living with the Original Hybrid...? Well fuck a duck!

 **James POV**

"How am I going to fight the urge to kill every male that tries to get near Isabella especially as she matures..." He growled out

Seeing Isabella walking out of this house in that outfit, her hair done up, and her makeup on I thought Klaus was going to lose his mind.

"Trust me it's just as hard for me since I've come to develop a parental bond with her as has Tori. It will definitely be a challenge to keep the suitors away, but just remember that girl is your mate and imprint. Besides I think with Isabella's past with Hilstrad it's nice to see that she's not afraid to pamper herself. Some girls after being sexually abused let themselves go out of the belief that they are in some way at fault." The hybrid looked thoughtful, then sighed deeply.

"Her mother still needs to be taken care of, I want her evicted from that house, as far as I'm concerned it belongs to my mate. Then I'm going to see what Isabella wants to do with it, though I'm highly doubtful it holds any good memories." Niklaus had had a far away look, which provoked more questions within me.

"It'll be done by this evening. Niklaus if I may ask as your friend, what's on your mind?You're sort of spacing out." His blue-green eyes glanced at me, they held a wealth of emotions.

"Simply thinking of what it must've been like for her to live in the same house as Hilstrad, knowing exactly what was going to happen when she crossed his path or did something wrong in his and Renee's eyes. Honestly how does she function after years of abuse of that caliber?" Niklaus seemed to be asking himself more than me, before I could speak there was a knock at his office door.

"Enter." Niklaus' detached tone was a bit eerie, my lovely mate Tori walked in looking very irritated.

"Sage has arrived." This caught the hybrid's attention, he ran his hand through his blonde hair and sighed frustratedly.

"Check her for vervain and other such weapons, then send her up." My mate nodded leaving swiftly.

"We shall talk later James." I took my cue and left.

 **Klaus' POV**

"You're early, why?" Sage's relaxed expression turned serious.

"I got things organized sooner than I thought I would, I came to meet and talk a little with the girl that I'll be counseling. If that's alright with you?" Rolling my eyes at her perturbed tone, I explained a few things.

"Isabella is out with a friend hers. Now then, I'm aware of how upsetting sessions like these can be for people. However Sage I am only going to warn you this one time, if you upset her at any point before or after these meetings you have with her I will make you wait an extra thousand years to see Finn!" She looked completely taken aback, Sage got defensive immediately.

"Niklaus from everything you've told me about her I wouldn't do such a thing, she's obviously melted the ice around your heart of all people..." Her green eyes holding immense fury for my assuming she was here to somehow hurt Isabella.

"It's settled then I'll have one of the maids fix a room up for you, do what you will until Isabella returns." Sage just rolled her as she started stroll out, she paused for a moment.

"I noticed Elijah has taken up residence, how have you not killed each other?" She sounded sincerely curious, I was very reluctant to grace her with an answer.

"Isabella is trying to make sure the reunion between my siblings and I goes by without bloodshed, she's even threatened my nether regions several times if I don't keep my word." Sage was doubled over in laughter which garnered my glare.

"Oh dear it seems she's won my heart already, Isabella isn't afraid of you then?" She smirked before I could tell her to fuck off, Elijah cut in.

"Actually she yells back at him, when she makes him apologize is my favorite though Nik looks as if he's swallowed poison each time." Elijah the bastard of course he was eavesdropping on my conversation, something I'd never expect from him. That is more up Kol's alley.

"Fuck the both of you!" Growling put an abrupt stop to their amusement, good to see they weren't too stupid.

"When is Paul coming back?" Elijah was antsy to see his mate again, I smirked.

"You're very needy you know that right?" My teasing seemed to be ineffective, because he spoke calmly.

"Well he is my mate after all, as I assume you miss Isabella just the same. I know you weren't happy with her leaving this house looking as beautiful as she did in that outfit." His smug reply was met by another responding growl of my own.

A loud knock pulled us from our from almost argument.

"Come in" I sighed tiredly, Tori walked in with smile on her face.

"Isabella and Paul are back, hello Sage." Her greeting was polite, but cold. Tori and Sage didn't really like one another. Though I couldn't blame Tori after Sage had almost tricked me into thinking Victoria betrayed me. Thankfully I found out the truth before making the mistake of killing Victoria.

"Well then brother shall go see what they are up to?" He nodded.

 **Bella's POV**

When we arrived home I was super tired, my head was killing me and I just wanted to sleep. However I knew that was an impossibility for me. Remembering the conversation Paul had with Sam was making me curious.

"So...are you happy with how your talk went with your cousin?" Asking him this question was a bit like walking on thin ice, because it could make Paul angry with me. Which I really didn't want, he surprised me with his warm smile though.

"It was great! I no longer have to hide from them. Thank you for the support by the way, but what did you mean when you said, if it went to shit you would help me?" Playing with the hem of my shirt nervously, I spoke shyly.

"If they kicked you out I was going to ask Klaus, for permission to let you live here." I was suddenly being hugged fiercely. Paul said something weird.

"Sam was right, you're totally pack material." Finally getting very uncomfortable, I wiggled out of his hold.

"Paul what in the hell does that mean?" As he was about to explain, Klaus was coming down the steps along with his brother and some woman with dark red hair and beautiful green eyes.

"Sage this is Isabella, Isabella this is Sage she will be your counselor." Sage was in front of me in an instant, appraising me. Apparently whatever she saw she approved of.

"Hello it's wonderful to finally meet the one person not afraid of Niklaus, is it true you've threatened him?" I just nodded and shrugged, she laughed.

"Paul may I speak with you?" Elijah asked softly, this morning I noticed he has been paying an awful lot of attention to Paul...and that's when it hit me.

"He's your mate isn't he?" Paul blushed, I rolled my eyes at his stupidity. "Paul go spend some quality time with Elijah, geez he's probably going out of his mind trying to get time alone with you!" My scolding seemed to work he went to the kitchen with Elijah happily.

"Well I believe you've just made my brother quite happy, why don't you and Sage talk for bit? I'll even join you." I was reluctant to agree, but since Klaus would be with me I wouldn't refuse.

As we sat in the living area and one of the maids Susana came out waiting for Klaus' request or rather demand in my opinion.

"Susana, just some tea." Klaus' less than polite request was met with a slight bow. I shifted closer to the hybrid needing comfort, he gave no complaints as I cuddled into his side.

"I think we should go over some ground rules of what happens in our sessions, for example would you like Niklaus present for each one?" Sage smiled warmly at me as she asked this.

"No, Klaus has a curse to break so I don't want to put more on his plate at this point." Klaus' fingers were running through my hair, it was heaven! Sage looked at us curiously then asked.

"Would it be alright if I shared somethings from our sessions with him, or is that something you'd like to do?" She looked between the both of us.

"You can speak with him about what we've talked about, unless I request to tell him myself." She nodded seeming happy with my choices so far.

"Is there a certain subject you won't talk about with me, one that is shall we say off limits?" Klaus tensed Sage and I noticed this immediately, sighing I put his worries to rest.

"No, there's nothing off limits. There maybe days where I need time to answer you though." The hybrid relaxed, I however wasn't feeling as relaxed as before.

"Isabella I think you and I will become fast friends, your willingness to be completely open with me is a huge step." Sage's tone was very soft.

"My head hurts, I'm just gonna rest for a bit." I was out like a light before our tea arrived.

 **Sage's POV**

This young lady was incredible, she had the hybrid wrapped around her little finger, she was very mature, quite bright for her age, and very beautiful. I had never seen Niklaus so gentle with anyone, Isabella was changing him for the better.

I vowed right then and there to help her battle her inner demons, it was astonishing how at ease she was with Niklaus. She actually felt secure enough to fall asleep in his arms!

"She's lovely Niklaus, I can't wait to get to know her better and Finn is going to love her as well." He had an honest to God genuine smile on face as he pulled her closer, she didn't even stir.

"I'm just glad she's willing to talk with you about everything she's been through, since she has given the okay I expect a detailed report of every session." Resisting the urge to roll my eyes I just sighed and nodded my assent.

"Do correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought I detected the scent of a coven of cold ones quite close by?" The blonde hybrid just nodded, before answering me with actual words.

"My neighbors are the Cullen Coven, they are good friends with Isabella so I wouldn't insult them if I were you. Isabella is very protective of them, I dare say she loves them like they're family." He chuckled silently, trying not wake the girl.

"So insulting Victoria is off the table too huh?" Niklaus scowled at me for a moment.

"Definitely, she and James recently became Isabella's legal guardians. She and Tori have become quite close, James is like a doting father. Tori and her are like mother and daughter already." Great now I have to be polite to icky Vicki...

"Alright well I think I shall retire for the night, goodnight Niklaus." He didn't even take his eyes off of the girl as he spoke.

"Sleep well." He was definitely distracted, poor bastard had already fallen deeply for Isabella.

 **Elijah's POV**

"How did dinner at your cousin's go?" Paul sat with his back against my chest and was tracing the lines on my palm as we sat in the garden. I ran my fingers through his hair gently. I was quite content.

"It went really well actually, I told them about you being my imprint and they'd love to meet you. Not that you ha-" I wrapped my hand around his, successfully quieting him before he could finish that sentence.

"Paul just let me know when and I'll be there, there's not much I wouldn't do for you." The smile I received was breathtaking, pride filled me at that knowledge that I'd caused such a reaction from him.

"I missed you today, the whole time I was out all I could think about was getting back to you. How does your brother stand it when Isabella goes out." I was very pleased to hear that his thoughts were mainly about me and shocked that Paul knew.

"He gets completely out of sorts over it really, plus he's still not mentioned it to her. He's waiting until she is at least eighteen, because in human years Nik's twenty-two. I honestly don't know how he does it either." Nik was indeed quite irritatingly moody all day after Isabella and Paul left.

"Does he love her?" Paul's concerned tone made me very curious.

"Yes I believe Nik is enamored with Isabella, I've never seen him like this with another person ever in fact. May I ask why you seemed so worried?" He was hesitant, then sighed.

"My parents didn't love each other at all they rarely even liked one another, but my mother still stayed with him for years even when he became an abusive alcoholic. I think perhaps she wanted to love him, but by the time I was nine she finally had enough and left. She didn't even attempt to take me with her. I just don't want Isabella to have to deal with something like that..." I hated both of his patents, knowing he needed this assurance.

"Nik would never hurt her, nor will I hurt you. I give you my word." Paul looked at me with disbelief in his eyes, as if deliberating for a few moments then he finally nodded his head. I would accept it for now.

 **Klaus' POV**

Awaking at around four-thirty AM to the the feeling of Isabella sound whimpering in pain next to me, having an idea of what might be wrong and god did I hope I was wrong for once. Though sadly a fever was exactly the problem at hand. She burning up in fact.

"Shit!" Grabbing my cell phone off the small table next to the bed,immediately dialing the Cullen Coven.

Before the other person who'd picked up could speak, I was already in demand mode.

"Just send over the Doctor, Isabella is ill." Within five minutes of hanging up someone was knocking lightly.

"Hurry up and get in here!" My patience was running very low, Carlisle strode in with a wary expression. One look at my he realized why I was so on edge. He set his bag of supplies down to open it and set to work.

"Did this just start or has she been showing symptoms for few days now?" His question brought back to mind a few times I'd seen Isabella looking very tired or rubbing her throat as if it ached...

"She has, but I didn't think anything of it until you just said that. Her throats has been hurting her, she's very tired and earlier this evening she complained about a headache I'd thought it was perhaps her hangover lasting longer than usual. The other symptoms have just started two days ago. Tonight is the time she's shown signs of a fever that I know of, Isabella is very independent and stubborn. I wouldn't be surprised if she'd been getting low grade fevers and keeping it a secret.

Carlisle could tell I felt guilty, he smiled reassuringly.

"Well, for us who haven't been sick in so many years it is very hard to catch when someone else is. Isabella has Streptococcal pharyngitis better known as Strep Throat, only she's got it pretty bad." I obviously couldn't keep the worried expression off my face, because he immediately began speaking hurriedly now.

"I'll give you some antibiotics for her, I've seen this a million times and amoxicillin should do the trick. Other than that Isabella is going to need plenty of fluids, throat lozenges, hot tea with honey for her throat or even something cold like ice cream, popsicles whatever she prefers. Make sure if her fever starts up again to give her ibuprofen for it, most of all keep her in bed unless she needs to shower or use the bathroom. If she becomes worse for the wear get her to a hospital immediately." His tone became very serious.

"She's going to be so cranky when I wake her up to take medicine, I suppose it's my fault I should've noticed sooner." Whilst Carlisle was busy getting the antibiotics for my mate, I began trying to wake her.

"Klaus stop...my head hurts" She groaned in annoyance, her voice was hoarse.

"Isabella why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well? I would have had Carlisle give you medicine before it got as bad as it is now. Let me guess Renee hasn't taken you to get medical attention when you've needed it." She just shrugged as if to say it wasn't a big deal.

"When I got sick or a broken bone I took care of it myself no matter how bad it got, I learned that the hard way when I went to the hospital once for a broken arm caused by Owen. I went by myself, but they called her and they sent a bill to the house. The ass beating I received for getting an X-ray and put in a cast so wasn't worth it."

Sighing angrily I thought of ways I should have tortured that bastard and her mother, however Isabella needed me at the moment. As I sat on the bed I reminded her.

"Things are different for you here, no matter what you wanted I'd do everything in my power to give it to you. Especially when you're sick, so you are confined to this bed and house until I am sure you're better. If you want something ask for it and for the love of all that is holy tell me when you don't feel good!" She glanced at me curiously.

"Okay, Klaus can you please go in my room and get me my sweat pants along with a tee shirt please? I'm going to go shower." Immediately upon her standing up we discovered she was in fact very dizzy, thankfully supernatural speed comes in handy else she would have eaten the floor.

"I'll call Victoria in to help you." Isabella didn't argue, she _must_ indeed be very ill.

 **Carlisle's POV**

After dropping off the medicine and instructions that Niklaus would need, I returned home to see my family sitting in the living area obviously wanting to know what was wrong.

"Isabella has strep, it seems she's very good at keeping things from the hybrid. She's got a high fever they are in the process of trying to reduce it, the poor thing is tired and grumpy." I chuckled, Rosalie was the first to speak.

"Is he allowing visitors?" Her eyes were worried, I knew she was very concerned with Isabella. Rosalie hadn't gotten along with many people, but when she did they were special to her.

"I'm sure Isabella will insist you be allowed to see her, she actually was quite annoyed with Niklaus' 'hovering' as she put it and would probably love a break from it." Edward seeing my memories was laughing.

"She looks like she's ready to strangle him." Edward couldn't stopped smiling in amusement, he's been laughing and smiling a lot more since we met Isabella. My whole family and I have been much happier and I will be forever grateful to her for that.

"How long until she feels better?" Emmett had become protective over the girl.

"I'm going to say a week, depends on if she's takes her medicine like she's supposed to. If not it could return and be even worse for her, causing Isabella to have to be admitted to the hospital for proper care." They all seemed to take in words.

"I'm sure Niklaus will remind her everyday, that she needs to take her medicine, she is his mate after all." Esme voice held a hint humor.

"We could go see her in a few days, I'm sure the hybrid is extra on edge with her being under the wether." Alice was definitely right about that, he nearly bit James' head off for just coming to check on her tonight.

"Hopefully for everyone involved she gets better soon." Jasper was concerned the most for Isabella.

"She will, I have faith that the hybrid knows what he's doing." He just nodded and went back to his sketch book.

 **Victoria POV**

"Niklaus how could you not know she was becoming ill!? You need to pay better att-" I was cut off in my rant by Isabella.

"Both of you shut up and it's not his fault." She sounded like she was dying, I was livid. Sometimes the hybrid was a moron!

A knock from the front caused huff of annoyance to go through me. I ran at vamp speed and answered it, because lord knows Niklaus won't leave Isabella's side for anything right now.

"How can I help you?" I asked tersely at the man dressed in all black, from his jeans, tee shirt, to his leather jacket, and shoes. He even had raven black hair, but his eyes were a shocking glacier blue. He cleared his throat.

"Yes, I was told Isabella swan was living here." He seemed very anxious.

"And just who might you be?" Just because he knew Isabella didn't mean he wasn't a threat, so I needed answers.

"I'm her uncle, Damon Salvatore." Before I could say more Niklaus had come downstairs and was asking me a question.

"Victoria, did Carlisle drop off Isabella's antibiotics?" He looked frantic as hell.

"There on the coffee table, he said they may upset her stomach. Um Niklaus, we have a guest." He seemed irritated as I said this.

"I don't have time for this Tori, Isabella is running a high fever and according to this medicine she needs to eat before she can even take one of these pills in here. Which she'll probably refuse to do since she's feeling like shit, send them away please." As I tried to shut the door a foot stopped me from doing so.

"Not so fast, I want to see my niece. Especially if she's sick!" Isabella's uncle was furious.

"Your niece?" Niklaus looked cautious, then his became cold and demanding. "What's your name?" The dark haired male became just as harsh.

"As I told your red head here, the name is Damon Salvatore and Isabella swan is not only my niece she is also my goddaughter." His tone and expression softened quite a bit when he spoke of her.

I could tell more wanted to be said, however Isabella chose that moment to come walking down stairs with the assistants of the railing.

"Why are you out of bed?!" As soon as Niklaus raised his voice Isabella's eyes narrowed.

"Yell at me again hybrid, I dare you! My fuckin' throat is killing me and I wanted my sketch book which is down here. Asshole.." She just about growled at him, glancing over I noticed Damon watching her with what I could only describe as unrestrained love.

"Good to see ya baby girl." When Isabella looked over at him she glared. He laughed.

"Of course, I forget the last time you saw me you were only two. Where's Renee?" As Damon looked around Isabella sat at the bottom of the steps watching him with a guarded expression.

"Well not that it's any of your business, but Renee kicked me out like two months ago." Isabella's emotionless tone seemed to shock him along with the news.

"I'm so sorry Isabella had I known you would have come and lived with me, but I'm here now-" Isabella interrupted his apology.

"Who are you and how do know me?" Isabella's scrutinizing glare was intense.

"I'm Damon Salvatore, your father Charlie and I were at one time good friends. He named me your uncle and honorary godfather. After he told me he let Renee take you away without a single argument our friendship ceased to exist. I've been looking for you for over nine years kiddo." His voice was very kind and gentle as he spoke with her.

"We'll talk more later I'm too tired for this shit. Klaus can you take me back to bed please?" Niklaus scooped her up and was making his way upstairs.

"What's their relationship?" Damon asked curiously.

"I'll let Niklaus explain that to you, now then let's setitled into a room. You're are sticking around, correct?

"Yes, definitely. Thanks." He seemed very happy.


	6. Chapter 6 Unpleasant Visitor

The Girl Who Walked With The Moon

Chapter. 6 Unpleasant Visitor

A/N: Enjoy the chapter everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't the characters from Twilight or The Vampire Diaries I only own Theo, Corey, Chelsea, the chauffeur Sebastian, and Alex.

Rated: M check chapter 1 for the reason why.

 **Klaus' POV**

With Damon Salvatore's abrupt visit yesterday Isabella has withdrawn into herself, which angers me even more so with his presence in my home. The fact that he's a vampire is also troubling me as well.

It was a good thing Paul was here, he'd been the only one besides myself to get her to talk. My thoughts were rudely interrupted by Damon coming into my study without even knocking.

"Where's my niece, and what the hell does the original hybrid want with a fourteen year old girl?" His growl made me want to laugh, after I ripped his throat out of course...

"First of all Salvatore, you will respect me especially in my own home, secondly your niece isn't feeling very good at the moment she is asleep, and thirdly my business is not a concern to you, understand?" My terse tone received a harsh glare, however I didn't give a damn.

Damon took a deep breath and sat down, trying to calm himself I would guess. "How sick is she?" His tone went from harsh to worried. Letting him know what she was ill with wouldn't hurt, deciding to take pity on the bastard I spoke.

"Strep Throat, she's been sick with it for a few days now. The medicine I was given for her should clear it up soon." He was pleased to hear that it wasn't life threatening.

"If Renee kicked her out why is she here, why didn't she just go live with Marie?" Sighing in exasperation, I ran a hand down my face.

"Isabella's grandmother mother died not too long ago, she's been dealing with a lot actually. If you really love Isabella you'll give her the time she needs to tell you what been going on in her life." Damon was speechless, after a good minute or two he finally asked quietly.

"Can you please let me see her?" His voice cracking a bit.

"I shall see if she is open to the idea." Damon sat there motionless as I left the room.

 **Bella's POV**

I awoke to soft click of the bedroom door closing, living in the same house as Owen I quickly became a very light sleeper. The tiniest sounds always disrupted my rest. Upon checking to see who came in, Klaus came into view.

His brows rose when he noticed I wasn't sleeping anymore. "Are you alright? You seem...tense." The hybrid was very intrigued, dismissed his worries. Though he was right, I just noticed it my body had automatically become rigid.

"It's not you. Even small noises make a bit jumpy when I'm resting, you don't look too happy, what's going on, hybrid?" My voice was still very raspy, Klaus was avoiding my gaze.

"Klaus?" I whispered softly with worry.

"Damon wants to talk with you, if you don't want to though I'll send him away no questions asked." Klaus was upset about something, I simply sighed deciding to deal with it later. For now I needed to talk with the man claiming to be my uncle.

"I'll talk with him." This seemed to piss the hybrid off, which confused me to no end. "Klaus can you stay in here with me while I do?" I asked hesitantly. He looked at me with frustration and what I could tell was a bit of anger.

"I have important business to do around the city, I don't know when I'll be back. Take your medicine like you're supposed too. I think it's time you went back to your room as well." This was first time Klaus had ever used such an icy tone with me. I was speechless.

He slammed the door on his way out making me jump, I felt tears filling my eyes. However I cleared my throat drying them quickly. There was soft knock at the door hoping it was the hybrid I just about leapt from the bed opening it, only to be met with Damon on the other side.

"Did Klaus leave?" I swallowed thickly passed the lump in my throat.

"Yeah baby girl, why did you need something?" His glacier blue eyes looked very concerned, I shook my head.

"No it seems I've overstayed my welcome in this room." Perhaps even this house I thought to myself, before continuing. "Klaus said you wanted to talk, come on the kitchen is the best place to do so." He followed me and we sat across from each other.

"So what did you want discuss?" I really had hoped the hybrid would be with me for this...oh well..

"I wanted to talk about you, ask how you ended up here?" Damon pursed his lips, probably waiting for the worst.

"Well do you wanna know the good or the bad things first?" He cringed at my offer.

"Start with the bad please? I'd like to get that over with first." I took a deep breath and numbed myself against the emotions that would later come to surface.

"After Renee left Charlie she started hitting me, she was always bringing men back to her house too, I had learn how to feed myself god forbid she cook or even give me something to eat. I've always cooked, cleaned, and as I got older I payed the bills and rent. When I was six I was molested by one of her hook ups, the first burn scar I received was from a fireplace poker to the back Renee's handiwork."

"There's more isn't there?" He looked and sounded so angry Renee should be thankful she's not here in front of him, I just nodded and started to tell him what that "more" was.

"When I turned eight Renee started dating Owen, he would help her beat the shit out of me, turning nine was the worst however Owen started sexually abusing me, he's left a lot of scars on me himself and it didn't end until they broke up only a year ago. The hardest thing was when my grandmother died. Recently while I was at work Owen tried to rape me for old times sake."

When I looked at Damon again he looked ready throw up, his hands were trembling as well. I continued to speak since he obviously couldn't.

"Here's the good things. During the sexual abuse I had grandma Marie to run to, I met two men named Theodore Davin and Corey Talgor they both gave me jobs, they love me, they treat me like I'm their daughter. I met Klaus and after I got kicked out he gave a place to stay...temporarily." I said as an afterthought, then went on. "I'm friends with a family of cold ones and a wolf shifter as well. That's the all the good I have to tell you, now then what do you want from me?" I asked gently. He looked up at me with sadness in his eyes.

"I'd like for us to be a family, I know I fucked up when I didn't just take you from that vile woman. I really am sorry Isabella." Damon soft voice sounded very broken.

"It isn't your fault my mother was a monster in human skin and I would love for us to try to be a family." he perked up at my words. He looked at me with hesitance.

"Go ahead ask away." He mirrored my smirk and chuckled.

"Damn, baby girl you're smart." His smile vanishing as quickly as it appeared. "Has Charlie ever tried to contact you in any way?" Damon was wary of my answer.

"No, not one call, email, visit, or even a letter. At this point I don't want to be contacted by the man either." Damon's eyes hardened for a moment.

"I completely agree with your decision, I never thought he would abandon you like that. So you said you're only living here temporarily, do have a place to go when you have to leave?" I shook my head closing my emotions down even further.

"I'll figure it out, Renee used to kick me out the house a lot sometimes for a whole week." He became nervous.

"You could come live with me I bought a house here, it a nice place. I mean it's not as huge or great as here-" I smiled and cut his words off.

"Damon let me see what's going on with living here first, then I'll give you my answer. Thank you for the offer." Damon looked quite pleased.

 **James' POV**

"Is Klaus back yet?" Isabella asked, I'd heard the way he'd talked to her this afternoon and I was quite angry with him for it. Especially since she was concerned for him at the moment.

"No, sweetie not yet. I'm sure he'll be back soon enough though." At least I hoped, because I really didn't want to have try and kick his ass for hurting Isabella like this.

She sketched to keep her mind off things, she took a deep breath and asked in the smallest voice I'd ever heard her use.

"Do you think Klaus wants me to leave?" She sounded very close to crying, she also spoke with fear.

Fuck! I really was gonna have to at least attempt to kick Niklaus in the balls, without losing my life...somehow.

"No way! Niklaus loves that you're here." She looked unconvinced, when the hybrid walked through the door I was relieved. Until he glared at Isabella.

"Did you take your medicine?" His tone was like ice, Isabella just glared then her eyes became warm and playful.

"I forgot to take it, but I'll do that later for now hybrid we need to talk." He growled at her and though it startled me she stood there smirking.

"I do not have time for this, go to bed preferably your own." What the hell was wrong with him!? She chased after him grabbed his hand.

"Klaus-" He pulled away harshly then turned and yelled now. "GO. TO. BED!" She blinked for a few moments, the softness in them completely gone. Her eyes became like stone.

"No! What wrongs with you? You're being an asshole!" Her voice was harsh, Niklaus' glare became even more fierce.

"Look I don't give a damn where you go or how long you're gone, just get the hell away from me." Isabella wasn't showing him any indication that what he'd just was hurting her, however I knew better.

"Do you want me to leave?" I expected him to melt right then and there and apologize, but Niklaus surprised me. Not in a good way either.

"I honestly don't give a fuck what you do." He laughed and Isabella just smirked, but it wasn't one of humor she just nodded and walked away.

 **Damon's POV**

Still livid over what Isabella had told me, I sat there drinking my cognac lost in thought. I was very grateful however that Isabella was back in my life, hopefully she was going to be permanent part of it.

I still remember the first time I held her, she was so fucking tiny and almost too quiet for a baby. Most of all she was the most adorable thing on this earth, now she was becoming a beautiful young woman. Which worried the fuck outta me, cause I'm a man I know what we want and well just thinking about it makes me want to kill the entire male populace.

I'll just forbid to ever date, plain and simple...yeah so not going to work. I wonder how Stefan is gonna react when I tell him, probably something along the lines of 'Damon you're lying, who would ever entrust the safety of their child to you?' Or 'you've compelled her haven't you? This is all a joke take her back to her family.'

Elena will most likely try to forbid me from having Isabella around, she thinks she's the boss which is Stefani's fault.

Hearing a knock at my door, I was pleasantly surprised to see Isabella standing there when I opened it.

"Hey baby girl!" Her expressionless demeanor was unnerving.

"Hey Damon I came to tell you that I accept your offer, I also came to ask when we leave?" She was forcing the smile on her face, looks like something happened.

"We can leave whenever you want." She seemed to become truly happy now.

"Can we leave tonight?" Isabella seemed desperate.

"Sure, what's the rush?" Asking curiously, she just shrugged.

"I've overstayed my welcome.." She sighed there was sadness she trying to hide. The hybrid fucked up I see.

"Let me get bag and keys and we'll go, okay?" She nodded.

 **Esme's POV**

As I was reading in the garden I noticed Isabella coming out with a man with raven black hair. The carried a suit case, Isabella her back pack. I waved at her she walked over.

"Hello dear, where are you headed? Tomorrow is a school day." She hugged and I was in shock. When she looked at me I noticed her eyes were wet with tears.

"Klaus pretty much told me to get out, I'll still be going to school tomorrow. This is my uncle Damon Salvatore, Damon this Esme Cullen. I'm going to be staying with him." That wretched hybrid!

"Where is Niklaus?" I asked my voice straining to keep the anger I felt out of it. She shrugged.

"I don't know he yelled at me to 'get the hell away from him.'" Was this really how he was going to treat his mate?

" Isabella we should get going, It was lovely meeting you Mrs. Cullen." Her uncle stated politely, I smiled.

"You as well Mr. Salvatore and please call me Esme." His smile was kind.

"As long as you call me Damon." He smirked and looked to Isabella. "Lets go home baby girl." She nodded.

"Isabella please come visit sometime?" She promised and they left. I went inside and informed the family.

 **Klaus' POV**

After a few hours of painting and thinking of all cruel things I'd said to Isabella, I decided it was time to beg for forgiveness. Thank god Isabella, didn't take me seriously or else I'd be mateless right now.

I can't believe I told her to basically get out...James looked ready to kill me. He even demanded an explanation for my behavior toward her, I had a hard time admitting it was that I was afraid her uncle would fill her head with negative ideas about me. Tell her to run for it...from me.

Making my way quietly to her door, I knocked a few times and unsurprisingly never got an answer. I just decided to go in.

"Isabella please le-" I stopped mid-sentence at the sight empty room, yes every piece furniture and technological device were all present. However Isabella wasn't. I noticed a on the bed along with her house key, cell phone and, the credit card I'd given her as well.

I picked up the note with just one read, I knew I'd fucked up severely.

~ Well Mr. Mikaelson it seems I've overstayed your invitation. Don't worry I've not taken anything of yours, nor will you have to look at me anymore. ~ - Isabella

"Victoria!" She was behind me in seconds. "Find Isabella immediately." Tori looked at me with the most vicious glare I'd ever encountered next to my mate's.

"I shouldn't even tell you, but Isabella left with Damon. Did you really tell her to get out?" I nodded dumbly, mumbling something along the lines of "basically yes." Victoria growled.

"Fix this!" Again I just nodded, stressed that my mate had left. That I had had made her feel unwelcome in what I considered our home, I never should have shouted at her. James was right had I spoken to her like an adult about what was bothering me this situation wouldn't have existed.

"Here is the address give her a few days to cool down, though I doubt her uncle is going to let you inside anytime soon. Before I go, why did you say such terrible things to Isabella?" Tori sounded so confused and frustrated. I was frustrated with myself.

"With Damon here I worried he would tell her who I once was and she wouldn't be able to stand me." Not looking at her as I spoke, Tori cursed and rolled her eyes.

"Niklaus she has read your mother's and your real father's diary, they both contain some rather wretched things you've done. Has she once treated you differently after she knew?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Not even once.." The feelings of guilt that washed through me were very new, now to find my mate and beg her to come home.

 **Damon's POV**

Isabella was quiet for most of the ride, it was really worrying me. I mean yes usually silence was preferable, however I wanted her and I to talk more. Besides she needed to know a few things about me...starting with the fact that I wasn't human.

"Isabella I have something important to tell you, but you cannot tell another living soul. If you did it would put not only me in danger, but you as well-" She held up a hand to stop me.

"I already know you're a vampire Damon, your ring gave you away as soon as I met you. Theo is vampire too and he's informed me of what to look for just in case I should encounter one." Damn she's perceptive!

"Does it bother you?" Afraid of her answer, but I would never admit it. Though it would hurt me if her reply was a 'yes'

"No, I have a few paranormals in my life that mean a great deal to me. I thought I meant something to one of them, I had an error in judgment however. Taking such a risk with my trust was foolish." Isabella said bitterly, I felt a kinship with her as the words went back and forth in my mind.

"Baby girl you're not foolish, you just tried to give someone the benefit of the doubt. It happens...to everyone." She didn't reply just simply nodded in understanding, as soon as we pulled up I became nervous about whether she would like the place or not.

"It's very beautiful, Damon." Isabella smiled warmly at me, it was disgustingly infectious.

"Come on, let's get you settled in." I walked with her into the house.

 **Theo's POV**

"Hey kiddo, heard you've been sick." When Niklaus had told me of this I nearly cut my trip short with Corey, but she convinced me to stay with my mate and that I shouldn't worry too much.

"Yeah, it was Strep Throat I'm feeling better though. How was yours and Corey's trip?" She smirked mischievously, chuckling at her actions I shooed her away.

"I'm not saying a thing, as I'm sure you two will gossip about it all day when you're working at the diner later, by the way whose Niklaus' new driver?" Curiosity was getting the best of me, Isabella huffed in annoyance.

"He's doesn't work for the hybrid, apparently I have an uncle. His name is Damon Salvatore we're officially living together as of now. Klaus told me to leave." She growled out.

"That son-of-a-bitch!" Looks like he can't even be decent to his own mate, foolish man...

"It's fine Theo, I at least have a place to go at the end of the day. Damon is really nice actually. He took care of me these last few days, told me about him going off to war, helped me understand a few things with my homework,and even took me to the beach just to relax." Her whole demeanor became relaxed and her eyes soft, perhaps Damon will heal some of her inner scars. Isabella continued on.

"I'm meeting his brother Stefan, Stefan's girlfriend Elena Gilbert, and her brother Jeremy tonight. Its sort of a little nerve wrecking." Her face scrunched up in her worries.

After a few hours her shift was over, she left for the diner in a rush. Only a few minutes of departure Niklaus was in my shop.

"Where is Isabella? I need to speak with her rather desperately." He looked around for her in a panicked state, I gestured for him to sit and surprisingly he didn't argue with me.

"First let's talk about what happened, eh?" My voice held no room for resistance, he sighed and told me everything including why he'd done it. Three hours later, I was pissed by the time he was done.

"Niklaus I am going to tell you something, though Isabella didn't show you any emotion except a smirk that night. You've hurt her just as deeply as Renee, Owen, and her father Charlie have. She is the type to hold her hurt in and let it destroy her from the inside, so no one can see her vulnerabilities. Isabella thinks of them as a weakness, it's going to take quite a lot for her to forgive you this time and honestly I think it would do you some good to have to earn it."

My tone had never been this disrespectful toward him, but he'd broke Isabella's heart so original hybrid or not he was getting an earful. His glare held so much rage it was almost tangible. I didn't give a damn he needed to hear this.

"What am I going to do?!" Niklaus demanded more than asked, rolling my eyes I simply smiled at him.

"You are going to have to beg Niklaus I know you've never done so, but this is a matter of possibly losing your mate and imprint. Another thing you should know is that you cannot buy your way back into her heart. Be sincere, tell her why you said those nasty things to her." I told him earnestly, hoping he really understood.

"I absolutely loathe that I can't see her tonight..is this family dinner really that important?" His tone was incredulous, I nodded immediately.

"It's very important to her, she's been a nervous wreck over it all day. Oh by the this is Damon's contact information, Isabella gave that to me this afternoon. Call him make sure he's okay with you seeing her." As I handed the number over to him, Niklaus became irate.

"Why the hell do I need his permission?!" His tone was one of indignation, shaking my head at his short temper I explained.

"Niklaus from the way Isabella spoke of Damon I'm only guessing here, but I think she's beginning to love him. He's her only remaining family don't try to put a rift there or else Isabella will resent you one day." He snarled at my words.

"Fine!" He snatched the number out of my hand and left.

 **Stefan's POV**

Damon's phone call yesterday about Isabella was so shocking I really thought he was joking with me, the only thing that made me believe him was when he plead with me to come meet her. He's never asked me for anything.

He warned to keep off of the subject of her parents, after the explanation of why I had no problems doing so. Elena however was not happy with Damon's demand, I had really bad feelings about tonight. For once though I think I won't be upset with my brother.

Jeremy was excited to meet the girl, Damon had informed us of her amazing artistic talent and so Elena's brother couldn't wait to see her sketches. I was more than curious myself.

Knocking on the door three times seemed to get my brother's attention, as soon as Damon opened it I barely recognized him. He was genuinely smiling...I've never seen him with this expression of happiness ever.

"Hey come on I'm headed out to pick Isabella up now, then when we get back I'll get started on dinner." Usually the first thing out of his mouth is some heavy flirting with Elena.

"Why isn't she here it's pretty late, don't you think?" Elena's tone held a wealth of sarcasm and a bit of disbelief.

"Isabella is at work, she works two jobs. I've been trying to get her to quit. She outright refuses to do so, said something about 'wanting to actually earn her money.' She's cute like that." He smirk fondly, my god I don't think he's ever even talked about Katherine with that much affection.

"So she's a responsible young girl that's good, what are her grades like?" I expected him to tell me to mind my own business, however he surprised me once again. His eyes were warm as he spoke.

"Stefan she is a freaking genius, she's in advanced placement at her school. Don't even get me started on her art it's phenomenal! Jeremy and her will get along like a house on fire." Damon laughed a bit, I found myself becoming amused.

"Her behavior must be horrible if she's been kicked out by her own mother.." Elena's harsh words had me speechless, Damon growled at her.

"Shut your fucking mouth! She behaves quite well for what she's gone through, her mother has always been a vile excuse for a human being. Her father is a close second as well. Which by the way if you breath a fucking single word about her parents, I swear Elena you're going to be running for your life!"

Damon's fierce tone was met by a gasp from my girlfriend, she looked to me to say something and I did.

"Elena, Damon is right do not even think of upsetting Isabella with any of your nasty comments. I love you, but that was more than cruel of you to assume especially after everything I told you about her." I said firmly and a bit angry, she looked ready to stomp her foot.

"Um..I'm not trying to be rude, but what are you talking about?" Jeremy's confusion further angered me. When I turned to Elena she wouldn't even look me in the eyes.

"You didn't warn him like I asked? So what were you planning to have your little brother say something and lying to me then put the blame on him?! I can't believe you right now!" I explained some of the abuse Isabella's endured to Jeremy, he looked ready to smack his older sister.

"Elena you say one thing outta line I'll help Damon hunt you down. Your petty jealousy needs to end, she's his niece and from what I've just been told a very hurt little girl. If you have even a shred of decency you'll keep your thoughts to yourself." Jeremy's threat shocked her.

We pulled up to a little diner called 'Talgor's' I saw a girl with dark brown hair talking with a blonde girl. When the brunette saw us she waved at Damon then turned and told her friend goodbye.

"Hey Damon, thanks for picking me up." The girl was charmingly shy and polite.

"Isabella as I've said before no need to thank me, anyways this my brother Stefan, the girl with the frown on her face is his girlfriend Elena, and the one on your right is Jeremy. Guys this is my niece Isabella."

"Hi.." Isabella became even more shy, I could see why Damon was so taken with her.

 **Bella's POV**

As soon as we got back to the house I excused myself and showered, afterwards I dressed in black leggings, a big tee shirt and put my hair up. My nerves were in disarray over having to eat with Damon's brother and friends.

Walking down the steps I was met by my uncle's warm and welcoming expression, he hugged me and asked about my day.

"How was school?" His blue eyes searching my brown ones, I shrugged as I answered him.

"Everything went well, Paul almost got into a big fight with Dante you know that tiger shifter I told you about remember?" He chuckled and shook his head in exasperation.

"Yeah I remember, what happened?" He rose an eyebrow and smirked, I sighed.

"Dante told the entire school that I had sex with him, which isn't true and I couldn't care less about it. However Paul didn't like the fact that Dante was spreading false rumors." Damon looked angry at first I thought he believed Dante's lies, but he destroyed my worries as he spoke.

"Do you want me to speak with your principal or kill Dickhead-Dante?" Damon strained to keep his voice gentle, I laughed and shook my head.

"Damon they're just rumors, stupid ones at that. They'll blow over soon and if they don't I really don't care. Thank you though." I kissed his cheek, his expression softened dramatically.

"Anytime baby girl, come on let's eat. So if school sucked how was work? Please tell me you wanna quit?" He said playfully and seriously at the same time. Stefan's eyes flickered back and forth between us curiously.

Elena looked annoyed, Jeremy was watching his sister out of the corner of his eye. Whatever that was about...?

"We've talked about this Damon, I love both my jobs and would like to keep working them. I get to see Theo and Corey after school and sometimes even on the weekends, which by the way they want to meet you." I couldn't keep the excitement out of my voice Damon smiled, but before he could answer Elena spoke over him.

"Two other boyfriends? Isn't this Paul you spoke of earlier enough for you?" She asked sarcastically Damon looked ready to murder her, I cut him off and spoke up for myself.

"One Paul is gay and has a mate he is also like an older brother to me, two Theo and Corey are like fathers to me they are mated to each other, and thirdly what I do in my life is none of your damn business!" Everyone was silent after my outburst, I felt guilty immediately and took a breath to calm myself. Then I looked to my uncle.

"Uncle Damon, I apologize for my outburst and cursing at your table." He waved my apology away and spoke softly.

"Baby girl you have nothing to apologize for, Elena was way outta line and I think she should remain silent for rest of our meal." He smiled at me, Stefan glanced over at his girlfriend with anger in his eyes.

"I completely agree with Damon, on behalf of my wayward girlfriend here I am very sorry Isabella." I could tell he was sincere, smiling I accepted the apology.

"It's fine." I told him dismissively, Jeremy sighed in frustration at my words. Was he annoyed with me?

"It's not fine, Elena was a bitch to you. She had no right to say that to you. Wait until I tell aunt Jenna she's going to be pissed." He smirked wickedly at his sister, she was practically shrieking now.

"YOU CAN'T SHE'LL GROUND ME FOR WEEKS!" Elena sounded more than panicked, Damon rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, you deserve more than a grounding." My uncle's tone was venomous.

When dinner was finished Stefan took Elena outside for a talk. I washed the dishes, Jeremy helped by drying them as we talked about different pastels and ways of shading. Damon was watching Jeremy quite intensely, which was making me a bit puzzled.

However I knew why once I really looked at my uncle's expression, it was same one Elijah gave Paul whenever he watched him from afar. His glacier blue eyes were filled with warmth and affection as they roamed over Jeremy.

 **Damon's POV**

Watching Jeremy with my niece was heartwarming, he treated her so kindly. Which was wonderful considering the teen boy was my mate.

His eighteenth birthday was coming up in two months thankfully, that's when I would tell him everything. When I first met Jer I just about freaked the fuck out. He was so young and I wanted him so badly..

Then there was the fact he was constantly on and off of drugs, so therefore I was sick with worry, hadn't accepted my sexuality, Elena hated me, was his older sister, and a carbon copy of Katherine whom filled my head with lies all these things had me more than enraged.

I was also very stressed out when it came to looking for Isabella, nine years of thinking her mother had killed her and getting false hopes of her being spotted then having them dashed away many times had me in bouts of depression and anger. I was brought out of my musings when cell rang.

"Hello?" I asked confused, because I didn't recognize the number at all. There was a frustrated sighed at the other end of the line.

"May I speak with Isabella...please!" The 'please' came out harsh and demanding. Ahhh so the hybrid was ready to beg for forgiveness, well then he was gonna have to work for it.

Walking into the living room for some privacy I finally spoke again.

"No, not tonight. Isabella is having fun right now and I won't have you ruining it, you've already had my niece very upset for a couple of days now." I told him not caring one bit if it made Niklaus feel worse, he deserves every bit of guilt he's experiencing.

He growled at me unhappily then started shouting at me. "HOW DARE YOU-" I stopped his ranting and raving before it got outta hand.

"Listen to me you idiot! Isabella deserves way more than an apology over the phone, you know it just as well as I do. Tomorrow you can come see her, I have some guests so you're going to have to play nice. Understand?" My playful tone seemed to piss him off even more.

"What time can I show up?" Niklaus sounded as if he was just itching to ring my neck, I knew he was dangerous and not to be fucked with. However he'd hurt my niece so he needed to pay.

"Breakfast time which on the weekends in this house is around eight AM sharp, don't be late. Isabella is going to work at ten-thirty." He grumbled something the sounded like, 'Damn those blasted jobs of hers...'

"I shall be there a little earlier than eight." With that he hung up on me, dickhead!

 **Klaus' POV**

I had arrived at Damon's around six A.M. to say he was irritated was putting it mildly, he looked absolutely downright livid it was almost comical. He pointed a finger at me accusingly as he spoke.

"You said a little earlier than eight not two hours before it's acceptable to be awake, Jesus no wonder Isabella gets so angry with you. I hope she gives you the silent treatment!" He was practically hissing at me, I smiled amused at the venomous tone he was using.

"She's still asleep I presume." He nodded and showed me into the kitchen, he started making coffee. I sat at the table lost in thought. Suddenly brought out of my musings as I heard the front door open and close quietly.

Damon's brows rose to his hairline, a few seconds later Isabella walked in.

"Mornin' baby girl, bad night?" He walked over, hugging her. She nodded tiredly.

"I thought I'd be back before you woke up, next time I'll leave a note. Is the coffee almost done?" She asked forlornly, Damon chuckled.

"Just a couple more minutes, for now let me get breakfast started." As he started playing with the stove, Isabella offered to help. He accepted and they both set to making the food.

"My god it smells like heaven down here! Is that coffee?!" A teenage male asked excitedly, who had hazel brown eyes and dark brown hair was leaning against the doorframe. He was wearing grey sweat pants and dark blue tee shirt. Isabella looked over at him with a smile on her face.

I became immensely jealous, the boy had better be keeping his hands to himself. Apparently I wasn't very good at keeping my glaring a secret.

"Hybrid I'd watch how I look at people in my house if I were you.." Damon's low growl had me ready to rip him apart, but seeing how much Isabella cared for him was the only thing saving his life.

"It's almost ready Jeremy, why don't you go wake up Stefan and the brat?" If Stefan is here that means the doppelgänger has followed him. Isabella smirked, the boy left to do so laughing a bit.

Not able to take her silence any longer I asked. "You're really going to ignore me?" Isabella looked ready to murder me, she gave me one of her formidable glares.

"I'm staying the hell away from you just like you demanded! What more do you want?!" She asked in brusque tone, looking at me with anger.

"What the hell is he doing here?!" The Gilbert girl practically shrieked, much to my annoyance.

"It my fucking house damnit! You don't get a say of who comes in and out of here, I do!" Damon seemed more than annoyed with the Gilbert girl. I reassured the teenage drama queen.

"Don't worry doppelgänger I no longer need you, so do us all a favor and keep that mouth of yours shut!" Stefan for once didn't jump in to defend the stupid girl, trouble in paradise?

"How do you know Niklaus anyway?" Damon asked curiously, Stefan sighed tiredly and explained.

"You remember when you left Mystic Falls, because you were upset with your old friend Charlie, now I suspect that was about Isabella. Well Niklaus tried to use Elena in a ritual to break his curse, however it didn't work out for him. Needless to say he left."

"Shame he didn't succeed.." Isabella muttered under her breath, Damon laughed even Stefan's lips twitched a bit in amusement. Seeing her for the first time in days, made me realize just how much I missed her.

"Isabella what will it take to bring you home?" Inquiring softly hoping for answers I was quite willing to beg, before my mate could speak a word the Gilbert girl had to put her two cents in.

"You were living with the original hybrid..? I knew you were bad news!" She stated haughtily, Isabella rolled her eyes and flipped her off.

"I'm going to get ready for work." She kissed Damon's cheek, again I was feeling very jealous. As soon as she was out of the room Stefan was speaking.

"Damon I apologize once again about Elena's behavior. Elena I swear if you don't stop it I really am going to break up with you!" The doppelgänger looked at him disbelief.

"Aunt Jenna is going to ground you for over a year when I tell her all what you said to her, after all I've told her about Isabella you'll be lucky if she doesn't make you do homeschooling." Jeremy's threat was met with an expression of anger and fear from his older sister.

About thirty minutes later Isabella walked in wearing black skinny jeans, a red mid sleeve shirt that hugged her form quite nicely, and black converse. She was wearing her makeup all natural again, I hated when she looked this beautiful. Every male was going to want her.

"Baby girl you call me if the men start hassling you again." Damon looked extremely annoyed, what the hell did he mean by "again". Looks like I'll need to keep a close eye on her.

"Don't worry Damon, Corey and Theo are always there to help me when someone thinks it's okay to grope my ass.." She rolled her eyes, that of course did nothing to soothe Damon's nor my own worry.

 **Bella's POV**

My cell rang right as I was on my way to work, when I checked whom was calling it didn't surprise me to see Corey's name pop up on the screen.

"Hey Corey, what's up?" I asked even though I could already guess he needed me to work extra hours tonight.

"Hey kiddo, listen Jeff just quit on me so we're a little short staffed. Is there any way you could work until two AM tonight?" His tone sounded nervous, which he had no reason to be so I would work a forty-eight shift if he needed it.

"No problem I'll have to let Damon know so he doesn't worry, I'll see ya at one bye." When I arrived at the book shop Theo looked very irritated and god hopefully not with me, he looked over at me and his eyes softened. Oh good that means the store or Corey has pissed him off!

"Hey sweetheart, how was the dinner with Damon's brother and his friends?" I shrugged my shoulders not really wanting to answer the question.

Theo knew me too well though. "It didn't go as you'd hoped." He stated and I just sighed tiredly.

"It went pretty well, but his brother's girlfriend hates me. The rest of them were very nice and I wouldn't mind doing dinner again with them. Anyways..why were you glaring at the wall when I came in here?" He pursed his lips debating whether to tell me or not.

"Someone came in here looking for you it was some cop, they said you weren't in trouble just that they needed to talk with you. Something about your mother they wouldn't tell what it was about though. Funny thing he forgot to mention his first and last name." Theo began to glare out the shop window.

"If she got arrested for something I am not bailing her out, christ! I don't need this right now." Renee loves to fuck with my life I swear...

"Good she has to learn there are consequences for her actions, maybe this is what she's been needing a little time behind bars." We shared a smile, knowing Renee would never stop being an addict.

"Where exactly am I supposed to meet this police officer?" I was curious to see what Renee had been up to since she's kicked me out.

"At the diner when you go on your lunch break, I've already spoken to Corey and he's got no problems with it. He has however expressed concern that you should call Victoria and James so that they can be there with you, just in case this guy is trying to do some shady business." I thought about for a moment and to Theo's relief agreed.

James picked up on the first ring "Isabella how are you sweetie? you haven't contacted us for a whole week now. Tori has been a wreck." His voice was filled with such concern and the feeling of guilt that washed through me right then was very powerful.

It was true I hadn't talked with them for an entire week, all because I was caught up on the fact that again somebody got tired of dealing with me. Hearing Owen's voice in my head again about how unwanted I truly was, which was making me crave Oxycontin.

"James can you and Tori come over to the diner on my lunch break? Theres a police officer that wants to talk with me about Renee and I would feel a lot better if you guys were there with me."

Holding my breath waiting to be told how selfish I was for asking them to do this after they'd not heard from me at all, it surprised when I heard Tori speak next..guess I'm on speaker.

"Of, course we will! We are just so glad to hear your voice and to know that you're okay." Fuck I really suck at being a daughter.

"I'm really sorry I made you two worry, it wasn't that I didn't want to talk with you I just wasn't ready to talk with anyone really. That is no excuse however, how about we talk later tonight just the three of us? I get off of work at two AM."

"Isabella we understand you needed time after what Niklaus said to you. We were never angry with you and we would love to come talk with you after work. Remember we love you." James spoke softly.

"I love you guys too and thank you.." I hung up without saying goodbye I needed to compose myself and get back to work.

"I'm glad to see you're finally comfortable enough to say those to them, they really do adore you Bella. I know you've been hurt by your biological parents too many times and so I understand trust is a hard thing to give as well as your heart. I'm proud of you for letting James and Tori in." He smiled warmly.

He left it at that and we went to work, by one I headed to the diner. As soon I entered the place I noticed it was packed, groaning in frustration I went into the back and got on my other work clothes.

When I came out Corey came over and hugged me hello like always.

"Glad to see ya Bella, you're a lifesaver you know that. I should give you a raise for this." He smirked cause no matter how many times he's brought it up I've never taken him up on the offer.

"Give Chelsea the raise she needs it more than I do, she really wants to buy a car instead of depending on the bus to get to work." He looked to be giving my words some thought.

"That's not a bad idea lass, anyway did ya call them legal guardians of yours like I suggested to my mate?" Corey eyed me curiously, I nodded.

After three hours of being on my feet non-stop it was finally time for my lunch, as I came out to sit and eat at my usual booth I saw Tori and James approach.

"Hows work going so far?" James looked around the diner then glared at my food like it just insulted him.

"It's going okay, so...what did my fries say to you and should they be given a time out?" I asked with complete seriousness to which had Tori laughing and James scowling at me, but it held no real heat.

"Sorry, its just that food smells quite unpleasant to us cold ones." He seemed a bit more amused now.

"Bells..?" When I heard the male voice say my name my whole body froze up, I prayed that I was wrong at who had called my name. However upon looking to my right, it was Charlie Swan a.k.a. my father.

 **James' POV**

Oh fuck this wasn't good, I needed to let Niklaus know right away. Whilst texting him the situation at hand I noticed Isabella standing up.

She walked over to Tori and I and whispered. "Can I sit in the middle of you two, I'd rather not sit next to him." To which my mate and I immediately agreed.

We got up Tori slid in first, Isabella second and me last, I wanted my mate and Isabella behind me so that they weren't vulnerable to any danger.

Charlie Swan looked at us curiously, and then sat across from us looking at his daughter with what I couldn't say was awe. Probably because she was quite the stunner.

Isabella was so quiet I was beginning to get really worried, Corey had been watching and obviously noticed something was terribly wrong.

"Lass is everything well here?" His concern was a welcome thing, though she finally spoke she never looked away from her father.

"Yeah, Corey can you please make sure this part of the diner is non-accessible to customers for like two hours tops?" He nodded and reluctantly walked away.

"My god kid look at how big you got, are these friends of your mother's?" I'd rather put a lit lighter to my dick before I became friend's with that woman.

My mate looked as though she was ready to choke Charlie for even suggesting such a thing. Isabella finally spoke.

"Not that it's your business, but Renee signed me over to them they are legally my parents." Her voice was cool as ice and her eyes held such hostility.

"Really well it make sense after what you put your mother through." What the hell was he talking about? Glancing to my right I saw Niklaus come in he came right over to our table and pulled up a chair and sat down.

Charlie looked ready to demand who he was, Isabella ignored Niklaus' presence as she asked. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Her words were practically a growl.

"Your mother and I have been keeping contact with each other over email and she's has expressed your less than stellar behavior." Isabella surprised me when all she did was laugh.

"Oh really do tell me about this terrible behavior I've been displaying?" She was genuinely amused by his statement.

"Well, lets see there was the tantrums you threw when you were three all the way to five." He spoke with a bit of annoyance and anger.

"I wasn't living with Renee after she took me and left you, she put me in foster care for two years..fun times. I have the papers if you wanna see em? Anyway keep going." She said sarcastically, this was something she hadn't yet shared with us.

Niklaus and I glanced at each other he seemed to just holding back from killing the man.

"I doubt that very much. From what I understand you constantly wrecked the house, broke stuff when you didn't get your way, stole your mother's credit card and even were out all night for days on end. She also mentioned you were being a bit promiscuous when you turned twelve."

Niklaus growled deeply, and again Isabella laughed. "Really well then you don't understand shit! Lets go down list shall we?"

Charlie snorted. "Go ahead."

"Renee was the one wrecking the house and breaking things when shit didn't go her way, you know whose job it was to clean all that shit up..mine." He gave her a look that said he didn't believe a word of it.

"Yes I took her credit card to pay the bills on time and get food from the store, Renee got really pissed off when she was hungry." Again still looking as if he doubted every word. Isabella's smirk never left her face as she spoke.

"The reason I was out all night for days on end was because Renee kicked my ass out of the house it didn't matter whether it was blazing or completely fucking freezing out. She also didn't give a damn if I remembered my coat or not. I slept in an abandoned church." Charlie seemed to be getting upset with what he thought were accusation instead of truth.

"I wasn't a willing participant when it came to this sex life you speak of, I haven't been for awhile when I was six I was molested by a boyfriend of Renee's named Derek. When I told her about it she told me to get over it because it's just him touching me. When I turned eight I was raped by her ex-boyfriend Owen for over five years." Her voice cracked on this part which tore me up, my mate was glaring at the man Niklaus was desperately trying to keep it together. Charlie finally started to pale up a bit.

"When she took me out of foster care she started hitting me and let her boyfriends do the same especially Owen, it was a game to them. So Charlie can you tell me who is honestly the guilty party here?" Charlie swallowed loudly, he seemed to be still processing it all. I hadn't even noticed Isabella smoking a fucking cigarette.

"Perhaps we should talk about something else.." Honestly what a coward.

"Whats wrong are the facts too harsh for you to handle? Though I'll give something terrible about lil' old me to help you sleep at night. To cope with being sexually assaulted I became addicted to oxycontin at ten." Isabella snarked.

"Looked Isabella I came here because yesterday I was called and it was about your mother. She was found dead two days ago. They said she overdosed on cocaine." He waited for a reaction from Isabella, I think we all did.

"Okay well thanks for letting me know, but you realize you could have just looked up my number and called right?" She literally had no emotion over this at all... that I could see.

"Isabella really I tell you, your mother is dead and all you can fucking say is thanks and you could have just called!" Charlie became very upset.

"What do you want me to say well fuck that sucks, cause honestly I really can't say that it does. Not for me at least." Her father was astounded.

"You're being very disrespectful right now and I don't appreciate the way you're speaking about your mother. She loved you how can you be like this." Isabella sighed and rolled her eyes as she lit up another cigarette.

"Christ Almighty! Was I really talking to a wall just now? You don't get it Renee was never the mother in the relationship I was! When we got sick with the flu I took care of her and myself. When we were hungry I fed us both and took her bullshit. So let me make something very clear RENEE DID NOT LOVE ME! And neither did you..." Finally tears fell from her eyes they were angry, they were sad and mostly they tears of complete exhaustion.

She continued to speak as she took a drag from the cigarette.

"No letters, email, phone call, or a fucking visit from you cause you were too fucking busy licking your wounds over Renee! The only reason I didn't slit my damn wrists is because of Grandma Marie. Which by the way you never even came to her funeral. So yeah when you ask whether I give a shit about Renee the answer is NO!"

"Fine, but the least you could is pay your respects and come to the funeral." Those words practically had Niklaus ready to leap at him. Isabella wiped her tears away.

"I'm not going anywhere near that woman even if she is dead, if you think for one minute I'll sit there as someone spouts nonsense about how great of a person Renee was you're fucking insane!" Her father's hands balled up into fists.

Isabella noticed this too and got right up in his face.

"You wanna hit me go ahead, its not like I've never been hit by a man, oh wait correction you're no man Charlie so we'll go with the term boy shall we? Come on you know you want to so go take a nice big swing..." He was literally shaking with anger. Isabella laughed in his face.

"Did you leave your balls at home? Well thats too bad." He glared at her Niklaus chuckled and Charlie turned his glare on him.

"Who the hell is this guy!?" He demanded, Isabella sighed.

"The city retard he follows me around sometimes, he's really quite harmless." She replied dryly Niklaus glared at her, it was hard not to laugh at that description.

I could see Tori had failed at keeping it together after that comment. Isabella was pretty funny.

"Where are you living?" He finally asked and apparently smartass Isabella was out to play.

"In a house with four walls, a couple window, front and back door, I think theres even some stairs too." She deadpanned, I could tell Niklaus was loving this.

"God are you always this sarcastic?" Her father looked ready to kill her.

"Where do you two live since your her guardians you can give me the address." Tori laughed at him now.

"Not on your life, besides Isabella isn't living with us she lives with her godfather Damon Salvatore an ex-friend of yours I believe." Charlie eyes lit up.

"This is perfect Damon and I go way back." He excused himself as he went to make a phone call.

 **Charlie's POV**

I thought meeting Isabella would be a wonderful thing after eleven years of being without her, but it turned out to be a shit show.

I didn't know what to believe about everything she threw at me, but still the girl needed to come to her own mother's funeral.

"Hello..?" It was good to hear my old friends voice again.

"Damon its me, Charlie." Damon sighed.

"Why are you calling me Charles, you do realize the moment you let my goddaughter go was the day our friendship ended." Damn he's still mad about that.

"That was eleven years ago, listen I'm in town and I just talked with Isabella it went fucking terribly though. Damon she's been accusing Renee of abuse and neglect, you know Renee loved her right?"

"Have you lost your fucking mind, that woman despised that little girl as soon as she was born and you weren't much better, you were all about Renee you didn't even want to hold Isabella when she was born. Everything Isabella told you was truth you remember I'm a vampire I know when people are lying to me and not once did she do so." His voice was firm.

"Damon, Renee overdosed two days ago on cocaine and Isabella didn't even tear up about it. Plus she's refusing to go to her funeral."

"Well if thats her decision I fully respect that, Renee made her life a living hell." Damon practically growled out.

"I'm her father I should have some say about whether or not she comes to the funeral or not." Now Damon did growl at me.

"You were never there for her and you let that bitch walk away with that sweet little girl without a even a single thought against it. So no Charlie you don't get a say." He hung up on me.

FUCK!

A/N: Hey sorry had to edit the chapter


	7. Chapter 7 The Unforgivable and Forgiven

**The Girl Who Walked With The Moon**

 **Chapter 7. The Unforgivable and The Forgiven**

 **A/N: Hello sorry I've been very ill and when I got better my mom and started baking Christmas cookies together and that is one tradition I just can't pass up. Thank you all for understanding and waiting for me to get my ass in gear!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight nor Vampire Diaries characters**

 **Rated: M please read chapter 1 to see why that is.**

 **Klaus' POV**

I was absolutely itching to kill Charlie Swan, however my mate seemed stressed out enough, my god the things I learned about her today were mind blowing...

The fact that shefelt the _need_ for Oxycontin at ten to numb what Hilstrad had been doing to her, it makes me enraged at so many people. I'm just happy she isn't using anymore.

My three questions about that were how long was she addicted? How long has she been clean and did she have help getting back on her feet? Knowing Isabella probably not.

"Hybrid would you care to explain why you're here?" I looked at my smirking mate and smiled.

"I wanted to see you, plus James texted about what was going on." She sent a glare his way, he just shrugged at her.

"Klaus, you and I are talking tomorrow. I promised to spend quality time with Tori and James. Why don't I come have breakfast at your house since mine is occupied by the bitch right now?" She gave a smile it sadly didn't reach her eyes.

I understood why I had not only hurt her again, but I'd broken her trust. Something that I personally killed people for doing to me. Though here she was reaching out trying to work things out with me..again.

"That sounds lovely what time would you like to come over?" Isabella's smile became wicked, Tori giggled and James seemed worried for me.

"I shall be arriving at your house later on at five AM. I believe Tori and James can drive me there when we're done hanging out." Ahhh so that means I get no sleep at all tonight... damnit my mate really knows me too well!

"I'm staying for a bit, I'll go home soon and nap whilst you three are out. What would you like for breakfast?"

"Surprise me hybrid and make sure there is coffee. Would you like something to drink or eat while you're here?" How she could still be so kind to me was mystery, but I won't look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Actually I am quite starving at the moment, a very rare steak would be wonderful right about now." Just the thought of it made my mouth water.

"Alright I'll have our cook make you one, behave and don't kill Charlie I don't need the customers freaking out." As soon as she went into the kitchen her father sat down.

"Where did she go?" Her father's expression became confused.

"She went into the kitchen to talk with the cook." I answered dryly, not wanting to speak with this idiot at all.

About five minutes later Isabella came and sat next to me since James and Tori had left to hunt for a bit.

"Your steak shouldn't be long I also ordered you some roasted potatoes seasoned with garlic and parsley, some au jus sauce for your steak, the vegetable you'll be having is asparagus. I told him to make the plate a very large portion." She looked at me silently asking if her add ons to my were welcome.

"That all sounds very delicious, thank you Isabella." Her father glared at us not liking our familiarity.

"I have to get back to work." We heard a customer yelling at a young waitress she was blonde with lovely green eyes, the man was calling her unnecessary names like 'stupid whore' as well as 'bitch'. Isabella looked pissed as hell.

"Goddamnit!" She growled I watched as she went over toward the idiot yelling at the older girl. When the man noticed Isabella he glared at her. Was I going to have to kill him I wonder?

"What seems to be the problem here sir?" Her smile deceptively pleasant. That man should be very afraid and approach with caution.

"Yeah this dumbass bitch here brought me the wrong drink. I want my money back for this entire meal." He sneered and it took all my strength not to get up and rip his throat out.

"Is your food order correct?" Isabella asked kindly, he nodded his head. She continued asking a few other questions.

"Is there anything wrong with your food." He shook his head and looked at her curiously.

"Was your server rude to you in any way shape or form?" She smirked.

"Well no, but-" He was cut off by Isabella's incredulous tone.

"So all she did was bring you the wrong drink." Now he nodded and she rolled her eyes at him. "Look I can't nor will I give you a refund. I can however bring you the drink you originally asked for."

"Now you wait just a damn minute you-!" This human really was begging me to dispose of him permanently. Isabella gave him one of her 'Don't-Fuck-With-Me-Glares!' Silencing him in his very seat.

"No you listen it's just a fucking drink, you don't need to yell at her for getting the order wrong you ass! Chelsea I'll take over this table for you. Mr. and Mrs. Higgs are at twenty-three if you want take their orders." She smiled warmly at the older girl.

"T-thanks Bells you're the best." The poor thing was literally in tears. Isabella turned back to the imbecile with a cold look.

"So what is it you really wanted to drink?" She asked with annoyance clearly written all over her face. The fool in front of her scowled.

"I asked for a raspberry iced tea with a lemon? Think you can remember all that?" The sarcasm was ignored by my mate as she walked away.

Within two minutes Isabella delivered the beverage to his table. She also had brought over my food and something to drink it was a bottle of my favorite beer. When I took a bite of the steak it was mouth watering.

Isabella went about her day taking orders and working the register.

"Hows the food Niklaus?" Corey was genuinely curious, taking a sip of my beer before answering him. "It's delicious I'll have to bring my family here, Kol will absolutely love the steaks." The werewolf looked pleased.

"Everything on that plate is Bella's recipe, she's a goddess in the kitchen. I sometimes ask her to make certain dishes when they're ordered from our menu." Corey had a look of pride as he spoke of Isabella. He glanced at Charlie and finally asked.

"So who are ya and what do ya want with my Bella?" Isabella's father looked highly offended, he cleared his throat before speaking.

"It's a family matter Mr...?" Now the werewolf was pissed off.

"Corey Talgor, anything that has to do with that lass is my business. Exactly what do you mean by family, ya wouldn't be Damon now would ya?" He eyed Charlie speculatively.

"No, I'm Bella's father Charlie Swan." He smirked and I saw the flicker of pure rage in Corey's eyes.

"You ain't no father, no real or sane father let alone person would'a left that child in Renee's care. You're lucky we're in a public place. Wait until Theo hears about this. In the meantime ya better tell me why you're here." Corey now sat down next to me looking straight at the moron across form us.

"Tch.. you really think this is any of your business let alone his." Charlie pointed to me.

"Niklaus would ya mind workin' your magic?" Corey asked with a grin.

"You'll tell Corey and I whatever we want to know." Compelling Isabella's father would be fun, I was glad the werewolf had asked.

We both noticed Charlie's pupils dilate which meant it had worked perfectly, Corey started first.

"What are ya here for?" It was a simple question, but those were the best ones to start out with unfortunately.

"I'm Renee's emergency contact so when she was found two days ago due to an overdose they called me here. I'm here to set her up funeral." Corey sighed at this information.

"How did Bella react to this news" I didn't think the werewolf would like this answer.

"She had no emotion at all about it, it's like she hates her mother. She's ungrateful." I couldn't keep the growl back at this statement, because it was complete bullshit.

Now it was my turn to ask a few questions. "What exactly do you think she has to be so grateful to Renee for?" His answer was astoundingly ridiculous.

"Well she loved her, kept a roof over her head, fed her-" He groaned in pain after I kicked him under the table, we were in a public setting so I was limited to how much pain I could cause.

"What do you want from Isabella?" His next words left me speechless.

"She needs to come her mother's funeral pay her respects, give her some credit for at least trying to be a mother." This man really was delusional. I stopped the compulsion, luckily he wouldn't remember it.

"You're a blind fool Mr. Swan, Isabella has nothing to thank Renee for. She deserved so much more from both you and her mother. I don't how your daughter turned out as well as she did, however it is my belief that her grandmother had a lot to do with it." I spat venomously, he looked ready to tell me off.

Corey got up out of his seat so I could leave. Isabella came toward me, she must have seen me leaving in a rush.

"Klaus before you go, did you keep your promise?!" She looked at me with irritation as she put her hands on her hips.

Not able to help the chuckle that escaped. "Yes all my siblings look forward to meeting you. Though I would like for our breakfast to be just the two of us, we have many things to discuss."

"Sounds good, we could all do lunch tomorrow I'll ask Theo and Corey for the day off. Then I could go over to the Cullen's after dinner, that is if I'm allowed to stay at your house that long...?"

The insecurity in her voice was something I absolutely loathed, the only person to blame for it though was me. I would fix this when she came for breakfast.

I walked home in thought of how exactly I would go about doing so. As soon as I walked through my front door Rebekah was on the couch watching T.V.

"Honestly human's are still quite the morons I see, oh! Hello Nik how was visiting your mate?" Nosy as ever...

"It actually went better than I expected, though tonight was pretty screwed up for her." Beks' interest was peaked.

"What happened?" I could tell she was genuinely concerned for Isabella, this wasn't just some gossip for her which was why I decided to share the events at the diner.

"Her father showed up out of nowhere, accused her of being a terrible daughter to Renee and then proceeded to inform her that her mother had overdosed just two days ago." Beks' blinked dumbfounded.

"Do you need help hiding the body?" When I laughed she glared at me. "I'm completely serious Nik, really where does he get off?!"

"Trust me I know, but sadly Isabella doesn't want him disposed of just yet." So for now he just stays on the list...the very top of it.

"She's coming over for breakfast. You and the rest of the family will make yourselves scarce until lunch, her and I have a lot of things to sort out." Beks frowned upon the information, I waited for her to complain.

She sighed. "You'll get no argument from me, however you might want to talk with the others. I won't be able to convince them not to intrude. Kol has been dying to meet her." Beks giggled, I was going to need a drink!

"Oh for the love of god! Susana!" She was there within seconds.

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson?" She looked wary of my presence, which was understandable after all I had been a complete asshole these past few days.

"Go and retrieve my brothers, tell them I sent you." She hurried off, Beks glanced at me noticing my mood change.

"What do you want Nik?" Finn was still quite angry with me over the whole being daggered thing, hopefully he'll get over it.

Sage reprimanded him. "Finn knock it off! Niklaus tell us what's going on with Isabella?" She was just as worried for Isabella as Tori had been.

"She's doing well she just got a few surprises tonight." I told her of what had transpired this evening, she looked ready to hunt Isabella's father down.

"He really thinks she owes Renee gratitude of some kind? Unbelievable!" She growled out.

"She basically told him to fuck off, but you know Isabella is very kind hearted. I have a feeling she's going to shock us all like always." I mused thoughtfully.

"That's a lot to process in one night and she's still at work?" Kol was very intrigued, ever since I told him about her.

"Yes, until two AM. in fact." Checking my watch reading that it was only nine-thirty which meant Isabella still had a few hours of work ahead of her.

"How does she manage to go to school, keep good grades, have two jobs with demanding schedules, and a social life at that?" Finn looked like he doubted she was capable.

"I don't really know the answers to those questions myself, all I can tell you is Isabella is a hard worker and always has had to be." He looked thoughtful.

"When is she coming over for a session?" Sage had been very cross with me when she found out how I'd treated my mate.

"She hasn't said a thing about them yet, I really think she's reluctant to go through with one, theres still a lot she's keeping to herself. After all tonight was the first I'd heard of her time in foster care and addiction." Also that she smoked that was quite the discovery...

"She's resilient, are you going to beg for forgiveness?" I glared at Elijah as I nodded.

"Good, Paul was upset that we couldn't get Isabella to cheer up no matter what we tried." This was news to me I had no knowledge that he'd been around Isabella this entire week.

"Why in the hell didn't you tell me you saw her this week?!" He just smirked at my snarling.

"Paul swore me to secrecy, he's my mate I can't deny him you know this as well as I do." Damnit! He was right there wasn't a paranormal that could ever tell their mate no.

"Well how was she the first time you two met up with her?" Elijah looked reluctant at first, then sighed softly.

"She looked exhausted, I'm guessing her night terrors got worse for a few days after she left here. Though Damon was a big support system. He's really good with her." It was true as much as I despise to admit it.

"I'm going to go rest remember to leave us alone at breakfast." They all nodded their heads in understanding.

 **Bella's POV**

Looking at the clock I saw that my shift only lasted for another ten minutes, god my feet were killing me...

I couldn't wait to go home and shower, I was really happy that Tori and James were giving me a ride to Klaus' later.

"Bella you can head home the only thing left to do is a bit of clean up, besides you've done more than your fair share today." Instead of arguing I thanked him and was just about to leave when I noticed that Chelsea looked really panicked.

"You okay, Chelsea?" She sighed and began to explain.

"My mom has a date and I thought my cousin was going to let me sleep at her place, but now she's got a one night stand over. Its gonna take a whole two weeks pay to check into a hotel." She looked ready to cry.

"Come on, you can stay at my house. My uncle Damon won't mind." She sighed as she smiled at me.

"Isabella has anyone ever told you how freaking awesome you are?" Her tone was super relieved. As soon as James and Tori pulled in front of me I was leaned toward Tori's open window.

"Chelsea missed the bus and doesn't have a place to go tonight, can we give her a ride to mine?" They agreed that it wouldn't be a problem.

"These are my parents James and Victoria Carson, you remember I told you they got Renee to sign me over to them?" Chelsea nodded with a look of understanding.

"How is life with them? Better than living with Renee?" She whispered, I smiled reassuringly.

"It's way better actually, they're really great people." Chelsea texted her mom and cousin letting them know she would be okay.

When we pulled up to Damon's I noticed there was unfamiliar truck parked out front, my irritation rose cause I had a pretty good idea about who it was.

Upon entering the front door and walking into the kitchen area with Chelsea, James, and Tori following behind, my suspicions proved to be correct. There at the table sat Charlie talking with Damon heatedly.

Stefan noticed us first, he cleared his throat Damon just glanced at him. Stefan gestured over to us.

"Hey baby girl, whose this?" He smiled I could tell that it wasn't a genuine one though, I came over and hugged him before answering.

"This is my friend Chelsea we work at the diner together, she doesn't have a place to go can she stay here. She already knows about the paranormal world she's a fae."

Damon looked at her smiling kindly, she of course blushed and waved shyly.

"Yeah kiddo you know your friends are always welcome, as long as they're respectful and follow my simple rules we should be fine."

"Okay I'll let her know the rules" I looked over to Chelsea and smirked. "The rules are no waking Damon up at the ungodly hour of six AM only eight is acceptable, second rule if you're awake at the same time as my dear uncle here and lets say you make coffee and don't offer him any tis sacrilege, if you wanna drink alcohol you must again offer Damon some or you're considered an unfit guest. Damon have I covered everything?"

"You Isabella are a brat, but yes that about sums it up. Chelsea you can either sleep in Isabella's room with her or I can give you a guest bedroom for the night." Chelsea immediately got flustered.

"T-that's okay um I can just bunk with Bells." She blushed for a second thinking she'd assumed too much, then quickly looked to me for confirmation. I nodded laughing at her nervousness.

"Chelsea it's fine besides, I won't be here tonight I gotta shower and get ready to go soon." Thats when Charlie opened his big fat ugly mouth.

"Just where do you think you're headed at this time of night? You should've been in bed awhile ago and by the way you're quitting those jobs." His tone was stern, I broke into laughter.

"Thats really hilarious how you think you have a say about where I go, when I go, and what I do. Heres the thing though you gave that right up a long time ago I'm not your daughter any longer. I haven't been for over eleven years now." Charlie looked to Damon.

"She's absolutely right, when you let Renee take her you completely lost all say you had in Isabella's life. Also Isabella is responsible enough to work and go to school just as she is doing now. I would however at least like to know where you're going later baby girl?" Damon's ice blue eyes looked at me with patient curiosity.

"Klaus' house we have a lot we need discuss, like the fact that he's an ass sometimes and if he doesn't stop it he's gonna lose a few favorite limbs... if you catch my drift" Damon and Stefan were laughing at this.

"Remind me never to piss you off." Stefan said jokingly.

"Your girlfriend does that enough for the both of you, anyway why is this idiot here?"

"Charlie the spot light is yours." Damon stated sarcastically.

"You need to come to your mother's funeral and at the very least give some credit where its due." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"So you basically want me to come to her funeral pretend I love and miss her plus lie? Not gonna happen. You go and tell everyone fairytales. Don't forget to add in the fact that she was the first to discover invisible unicorns, then again that could've been the crack she was smoking, but who knows?" I deadpanned, he looked at me for a minute with shock.

"What?!" I asked harshly.

"Can't you just do this for me Bells? Give your old man something." He really had the audacity to say that to me?

"I think I've given more than you deserve after all you're still fucking breathing!" I couldn't help the shout.

"Isabella whatever happened to me being your hero? Your daddy?" I snapped and I knew it was noticeable, because Damon grabbed my hand and called my name.

 **Damon's POV**

As those word's slipped from Charlie's lips I knew shit had just hit the fan, Isabella's eyes were filled with unshed tears. They also looked pissed as hell and most of all murderous.

Almost like if she could start her father on fire with just a look he would be a pile of ashes right now, honestly though I was worried for Isabella.

James excused himself, Victoria and Chelsea looked at each other not knowing how to handle this situation. My brother looked like he wanted to punch Charlie which I was all for if he decided to do so.

"I need a cigarette and some air, keep him away from me for now please?" Isabella's voice was hoarse.

"Honestly after this our friendship really can't be saved. I'm gonna go have a smoke with her, Stefan can you keep the idiot in the kitchen please?"

"Sure thing." He glared at Charlie something harsh.

When I stepped out on the front deck I found her on porch swing, shaking in anger lighting what looked to be her second cigarette.

"If you want I can compel him to leave?" She shook her head as she offered me one of her smokes. As I took one from her pack she spoke with frustration.

"No theres some shit that needs to said, his words just allowed the opportunity to do it tonight." James walked over and started talking.

"Hey I texted Niklaus he and his siblings are coming over. You wanna wait for him?" She nodded then looked at him.

"Can you go buy two packs of these real quick? Here I'll give you the money." He waved away her money.

"I'll go get them be back in ten minutes, Niklaus should be here by then." Chelsea came and sat next to Isabella and hugged her.

"Sorry that you have to be here for this stupid ass drama..." Isabella's smile was watery.

"Aww Bells don't worry about me, I'm just worried for you. I thought your mom was just the asshole in your family.." Isabella laughed a bit at that.

"I should'a warned ya." Isabella joked.

"You suck at being a friend." The blonde fae teased with a grimace. Which had them both laughing and that was my deciding factor, Chelsea was welcome here anytime.

When two cars pulled up I knew who all was here.

"Looks like Niklaus is here, nice car at least." The black Mercedes was fucking beautiful!

"How many cigarettes have you had?" The hybrid asked as he got out of the wonderful vehicle. Isabella shrugged and sighed.

"Not enough, I'm almost out so James is out buying me more. Charlie's still alive which means they are needed." She looked to me now. "If you have vodka it would be appreciated?"

"I like her already!" Someone I could only guess was one of Niklaus' brothers, the hybrid rolled his eyes.

"Kol shut the fuck u-" In his mid-growl Isabella glared at the hybrid.

"Klaus he can talk stop being a dickhead." All his siblings looked at her like she just lost her mind, Niklaus just nodded.

"I completely agree with Kol, she is lovely!" Said a woman with blonde hair a bit lighter than Niklaus' own.

"I told you she was wonderful." The one I knew as Sage bragged.

"Yes, yes I know I'm never going to hear the end of this, but for now lets take the situation at hand seriously shall we?" They all reluctantly agreed to do so.

After James got back with her pack of cigarettes and Isabella found the vodka she sat at the table across from Charlie, I placed a ashtray in front of her. She thanked me.

"Isabella why the fuck do you have a bottle vodka? D-" She cut him off with a glare.

"It's keeping you alive trust me, if you curse at me again this bottle is going to make very close contact to that head of yours got it?!" I swear she has some of my blood in her..Charlie actually looked a little pale now.

"So you wanna know why you stop being "daddy"?" She smirked nastily at him, her eyes held a bit of hate in them.

"Well, yeah when you were three it was "daddy this, daddy that" What happened?"

She took a big gulp from the bottle. "Exactly I was three you damn idiot! Do you remember the day Renee told you we were leaving?" Isabella mused quietly, but we all heard.

"Of, course I do." He stated confused probably wondering why she brought it up.

"If you remember tell me what you did when I tried to hug you and what you said to me that day." She waited patiently, I glanced over curiously cause Charlie hadn't even told me what he'd said to Renee about taking Isabella. Let alone Isabella.

He flinched which told me it was going to be bad. He swallowed loudly.

"I-I pushed you and...told you to get the fuck away from me." He was so dead after this was all over...I just had to figure out where to hide the body

"You actually answered the question correctly I'm impressed. Now you know why your not daddy anymore... let alone dad." Her voice held so much malice it was tangible.

"Bells that was eleven years ago, are you saying you really hate me?"

"Um..Yeah what was your first clue?" She looked at him like he was stupid, which he was. Charlie looked stunned, how he can think she should feel otherwise is beyond me.

"This is also about you going in to foster care too isn't it, it couldn't have been that bad." Whoa, whoa! When the fuck was she in foster care?

"The one I was in was a shit-hole, she dropped me off with a bunch of fucking nuns who named me 'The Demon Child' because of the manner in which Renee left me there. They believed beating me was a way to purge some of the evil inside of me as they called it." She went on as Charlie didn't have a lot to say after that.

"When they punished me they would flip over an old wooden crib, it was tall enough for me stand up in, heavy enough that I couldn't lift it off of me and the wooden bars were so close together I wasn't able to slip out." Lord give me the strength not to kill him before this conversation is over, please? Isabella continued.

"The other kids were either scared of me or beat the shit out of me and stole my food at meal times, the nuns encouraged this behavior due to the fact they thought I was a child possessed by an evil spirit. Still think its not that bad?"

"Okay, I concede I was not the best father, but I'm all the father you got." Now Isabella really laughed.

"Actually I have a lot of dads. I can name each one Theadore Davin, Corey Talgor, James Carson, Damon Salvatore, and even my friend Paul's cousin Sam Uley. I have a few moms now too want the list." Charlie looked ready to spit nails.

He watched her down more of the vodka. "Quite the little addict aren't you." Isabella's eyes glanced up at him in amusement.

"Go ahead tell them all I don't give a fuck, you're funny if you think thats gonna strike a nerve of any kind. Here I'll tell them myself." She was amused.

"I was addicted at ten years old to oxycontin for two years, I've been clean now for over a year and a half." She stated seriously. To say I was seething with rage was an understatement, not at her though I was angry that Charlie tried to use that information against her with me.

"I'm glad she took you and left." Her father murmured. That was a low and childish blow the bastard, but baby girl was tough and didn't even flinch.

"Now I see why Renee left you she obviously didn't want to take care of two children, at least she could drop my ass somewhere." Her laughter was joined by the man named Kol.

Charlie's face looked like he'd been punched by me, he deserved it. Can't believe I never noticed what an asshole this guy is.

"Charles you know where the door is use it and I recommend you do it fast." My warning was well understood, he got up so quickly the chair fell behind him.

 **Kol's POV**

Nik's mate looked completely drained after that less than pleasant discussion, she put out her cigarette and started stumbling over to the couch. Nik was up immediately helping her get there safely.

"Does she want to be alone?" The older Salvatore shook his head at my inquiry, went over sat next to her and played with her hair a whole five minutes before she fell asleep.

"She needs time to basically relive all those horrible memories of hers, hopefully during our sessions she'll be able to really go into detail about her life in foster care, with Renee, and the abuse she went through." Sage spoke almost thoughtfully.

"Well Nik I think she's more than intriguing I'm excited to really meet her. Isabella is quite wise for her age." Nik nodded without taking his eyes off of his mate, it was amazing to see this attentive side of him.

"Hybrid can you take her up to her room and Stefan can you show Chelsea one of the guest bedrooms please?" Stefan smiled warmly at the girl and guided her up the steps.

Nik was already up the stairs with Isabella, she mumbled in her sleep at him.

"You're still not forgiven grump..." Nik didn't get angry like I thought he would, instead he chuckled.

"Sleep Isabella tomorrow we'll talk about my forgiveness." My brother's voice has never been that tender, this girl was going to heal us all I could feel it.

When Stefan and Nik came back down they joined us in the kitchen, Damon broke the silence.

"I can't believe she went in to foster care and I never knew, Stefan how do I handle this?" Stefan sighed.

"She needs to be able to talk to someone when she is ready, I really don't know how she's still not an addict. This definitely explains her problems with sleep..." He mused a bit to himself more than us.

"What that girl needs is a vow that no ones going to walk out of her life or let her go so easily, Isabella needs to feel secure." Beks was quite passionate about protecting Isabella.

"Bekah is right, Isabella has been failed too often throughout her life. We should do some research on this foster home she stayed in for those two years." Sage sighed tiredly.

Not even thirty minutes later we heard footsteps, Isabella came downstairs showered and dressed in black skinny jeans, a rose colored sweater it hugged her form quite nicely, and black knee high boots.

Her hair fell in waves down her shoulders and back, her makeup all natural. Nik seemed to tense as soon as he saw her wardrobe . Beks accessed the girl approvingly.

"I really must ask her where she shops.." our sister had fallen in love with the clothing in this era since we'd been un-daggered, Nik looked ready to break something.

"How are you still awake? You drank that bottle of vodka like it was water!" Finn looked a bit disturbed by this.

"Yeah, well I'm not that drunk, more like tired as hell. After that power nap I'm going to be up for the rest of the night." She looked at the clock on the wall and amended her statement. "Or rather for the rest of the day."

"Klaus you brought your car right?" He nodded, Isabella continued. "Let's go for a ride and have that talk of our's shall we?" Nik got up followed her out the front door without hesitation.

 **Klaus' POV**

We'd been driving for no more than twenty minutes, but with complete silence like this it felt like hours.

"I've asked to speak with you for many reasons there are things you deserve to know, including why I was so horrible to you that night. Will you please hear me out?" I was not above begging should she refuse, however she saved me from doing so by agreeing.

"Fine, you have three hours to explain yourself. Start wherever you feel comfortable." Hmm three hours to explain well I certainly don't want to drive around and do it.

"Isabella do you mind if I drive us somewhere else besides the car to talk? I'd prefer to be looking at you while we speak." Isabella simply nodded at my proposal.

So I drove to the nearest beach, we got out of the car and started walking. Sighing as I began to talk.

"First thing I need to do is apologize to you, I am so very sorry about the things I said and did that night. You didn't deserve my misplaced anger. It was not my intention for you to leave, I never meant those words and I never wanted you to go."

As we walked further down the beach we found a dry place to sit, I continued talking.

"The reason I acted like that is because, I was afraid you would runaway after talking with Damon. It's irrational, but I really thought he was going to warn you away from me. I've had a lot of people fearing and running from me. Even at one point thinking that was a good thing. However I simply couldn't stomach the thought when it came to you, it's also the reason I was cursed. My own mother feared me and the man who was supposed to be a father to me hate every fiber of my being."

Deciding it was time to let my walls down completely, but only for Isabella. It would difficult, but this needed to happen in order for this soon to be mating and imprinting to work out.

I hadn't noticed the hugging while I was speaking, her arms were wrapped around my neck. She was running her fingers through the back of my hair with one hand.

"Klaus I'm never going to leave just because somebody says negative things about you, so you fucked up in the past. So have I. I'm sorry that everyone that should have been there for you failed you, I swear on my life that I'll never judge you hybrid. So promise me you'll talk with me when somethings bothering you?" Isabella pleaded and I couldn't deny her.

"I promise and thank you..." My mate somehow always knew just the right things to say.

"Oh and if you do ever treat me like that again I'm going to castrate you, just so you know I mean that with all my heart" She also knew how strike fear through a grown man.

"Will my nether regions ever be safe?" I asked half joking half serious, her laughter did not help ease my worries.

"Not if you continue to be an ass in the future, now then what else did you want to ask me?" If she was going to be more perceptive than this when she was older I was screwed.

"I suppose the truth would work best, I miss you and I want you to come home...is there any way we could make that happen?" She looked at me for a moment, probably trying to see if there was even a tiny lie in my eyes. After a moment she smiled at me.

"Yeah I need to talk with Damon about a couple things. I love living with him don't get me wrong, but watching him the other day with Elena's little brother I think Jeremy may be his mate. Plus I think Chelsea could use a place to stay her mom isn't much better than mine, only difference is she sends Chelsea over to her cousin's when she doesn't want to deal with her."

Isabella spoke thoughtfully, she was also kneading my neck with her lovely fingers. It felt amazing.

"Klaus will you take us for coffee please?" Isabella usually never asks me for anything, so of course I was happy to agree.

"What cafe would like to go to?" She looked very conflicted now.

"Its a toss up between Starbucks and Panera...Oh fuck! You know what we can't go get coffee your siblings, Stefan, his friends, and Chelsea are still at Damons come on we'll go to the store and buy some stuff to feed them all." She felt her pockets and cursed, then looked at me.

"Damn! I left my wallet at home, would you be willing to buy the ingredients and I'll pay you back?" Even though I would never let her pay me back, I agreed.

 **Bella's POV**

Wandering around the store with Klaus proved to be like traveling with a bored toddler, he asked me several times 'are we done yet?'

Finally after being asked this for the seventh time I just glared at him, Jesus! Why did I miss him again?

"Are we-" I cut him off before those wretched words could leave his mouth.

"NIKLAUS MIKAELSON I SWEAR IF YOU UTTER THE WORDS 'ARE WE DONE YET?' I MAY KILL YOU!" He of course glared at me for yelling at him.

"I was going to ask if we were in need of extra coffee." He lied, sighing exasperatingly I pointed to the extra bags of coffee in the cart.

"If you're going to lie at least make it a good one!" He put his forehead down on his arms that rested on the cart, only he could make me feel bad for being testy.

"Look Klaus just a few more aisles and I promise we'll leave, theres only a few things left to get."

"Bella?" Jesus Christ! today is not my day, trying to ignore the person who called my name was not working because he decided to stand right in my face.

"Uh...hey, how are you?" Deciding that being polite would work in my favor of Hank possibly leaving me alone faster, its not like he's an asshole or anything I just didn't really wanna talk with him.

"I-I'm good.. um listen kid I heard about your mom and was wondering how you were?" This is exactly what I wished to avoid.

"Everything is great actually, I moved in with a friend so I'm alright. Thanks for the concern." Awkward conversations sucked, especially when they're with your dead mom's ex-boy-toy.

Hank looked at Klaus and whatever he saw seemed to make him nervous, glancing over at the hybrid I saw he was glaring. Like I said today he was being a toddler, yay me...

"I'm really glad it all worked out for you Isabella, good luck to you." Hank walked away without another word which I was quite thankful for.

"Seems were ready to head back, come on hybrid." Klaus breathed a sigh of relief, I rolled my eyes ignoring him.

 **Rebekah's POV**

"Honestly Isabella why does it take so long to pick out produce?!" Nik looked a bit like he'd been through hell.

"Klaus I needed to make sure everything I got wasn't going to go bad by tomorrow, next time I'll take Paul with me."

I watched shocked as Nik helped his mate bring in groceries, he was never even a little helpful with Matilda.

"Damon we need to talk." Isabella looked a little bit hesitant over this, her uncle looked at her with a soft smile as he spoke.

"You're going to live with the hybrid again huh?" Isabella nodded her head as she blushed sheepishly, Damon laughed and continued. "Look baby girl I get it you miss the idiot, besides your room will always be here in case you ever get pissy with him."

"You know I love you right Damon?" Her eyes were very warm, Damon hummed in response.

"Love you too cutie." They left it at that Isabella and him started making breakfast, it seemed even though the two of them had only lived together for a whole week and a half they'd become very close.

"Damon I think you should tell Jer soon by the way." Her uncle went rigid before turning to her with suspicious look on his face, Isabella laughed.

"How do you know about this little secret brat?" He was half teasing and half panicked.

"The way you look at him is a dead give away! I also think Stefan has a little secret of his own. Chelsea is in for a big surprise." She rolled her eyes.

"Holy shit! They're mates?" Again Isabella rolled her eyes at him.

"He only looks at her like she can fix anything from a paper cut to world peace, plus I know Chelsea thinks your brother is super hot. She told me while I was showering." Damon blinked a few times and asked.

"Why would you two talk while the other is showering?" Isabella laughed softly.

"It's really the only place to get a private conversation together and thats only if you don't have children." Now Damon paled a bit.

"I love you Isabella, but please no mentions of children until you're in your fifties." Nik chuckled at the Salvatore's strained tone. After all Nik was capable of possibly having a child if he ever unlocked the curse.

Though how Damon knew was a question for another day.


	8. Chapter:8 Amends

The Girl Who Walked With The Moon

Chapter 8. Amends

A/N: Hello everyone back with more hoping you all don't kill me for taking a long time to update.

Disclaimer: I do not and I mean do not! Own any of the Twilight or Vampire Diaries characters. Theo, Corey, Chelsea and Dante those are mine.

Rated:M read chapter 1 for why.

 **Sage's POV**

Niklaus had moved Isabella back in not even a day after she agreed to come home, I swear she's got that hybrid wrapped around her little finger.

My mate was still very shocked about the whole situation, it was understandable he's never seen Niklaus like this with anyone. Finn was also having a hard time forgiving his brother for daggering him.

Today I decided Isabella and I would have her first session, but before anything could be set in stone I needed permission from the hybrid.

Walking toward his office door, I prepared to knock when the door was flung open with an annoyed looking Niklaus standing in the doorway.

"Yes?" He seemed a bit stressed .

"Is it possible for Isabella and I to have our first session today?" My question was cautious, not wanting to push him or Isabella into the session.

"Sage, just remember what we spoke of before." His tone held a warning. Rolling my eyes at his over protectiveness.

"Niklaus I give you my word that I will not overstep any line that she sets, now then would you like to be with her?" Niklaus pursed his lips in thought and finally nodded.

"The questions will be a bit hard since nothing has seemed simple for her, even though it's only our first session together. We should do this in a part of the house where Isabella feels the most comfortable." I explained as we walked downstairs toward the sunroom.

Said room was beautiful to relax in for it was huge and completely built of glass. The floor was a dark cherry oak, a widow seat for two in the corner, there were a few comfortable chairs to sit in, and a little coffee table to relax at.

When we entered I noticed only Isabella was here resting by the window sketching, it was nice to see her so at ease after everything thats been going on.

"Isabella," Niklaus called her name softly, you could tell she was reluctant to look away from her work. Her brown eyes held a wealth of curiosity. "Sage wanted to know if perhaps, the two of you could have a counseling session? If you'd like I can join you?"

"Yeah, that sounds good hybrid. Where is the most private part of the house?" She went back to sketching as she spoke, the poor girl was having a bit of anxiety. Niklaus also picked up on this.

"I'll make sure my siblings are out hearing range whatever room you would feel most secure, hell I'll kick them out of the house if you prefer." Isabella rolled her eyes at his statement probably thinking he was being silly, though I knew he was being more than serious.

"Klaus don't you dare this is their house too," Her tone was very firm and yet gentle. "Can we just do this in your office?"

"Here just let me inform my siblings and the staff." Niklaus was sending all his siblings a group text then he sent a separate one off to the staff as we made our to his office.

Isabella and Niklaus sat next each other with me across from them, clearing my throat as I thought about the first thing I wanted to go over with her.

"Where would you like to start Isabella?" She looked so rigid as we sat down, her hands were even trembling a bit. It showed just how difficult it was for her to discuss the past.

"I don't really know where to start, the beginning you know some of it, but not everything and I'm not ready to go into details about Owen. Honestly I would rather you just ask me whatever and I either answer or skip over it until a later date." Quite happy with the compromise she gave me I agreed.

"Sounds fair enough to me, why don't we start with the struggles with the drug addiction?" As Isabella nodded I continued on. "When was the first time you used?" I asked carefully looking at her first then glancing toward Niklaus who was just as rigid as he listened.

"It was sometime after April and I think Owen kicked me out of the house after he had raped for the second time that day..." The way Isabella said this it was almost like she wasn't present. She continued on. "Anyway, I was walking around for a few hours and got tired. So I went into this alley way to sit and rest, Cameron approached me for the first time. He said it would take whatever feelings I had away for a little while... and he was right." Isabella had a faraway look in her eyes.

"What was it that made you come back for more, well aside from the feeling it gave you... was it easy to get, was it cheap?" I rattled off different scenarios to see what it was that captivated her so much with it, I knew Niklaus wanted to know the why's.

Even already knowing how addictive they were for humans, but everyone's experience with them is different and I needed to know what Isabella's attraction was to these pills.

"God, there was too many reasons for why I went back to Cam. They numbed me when I was in pain, I didn't want to think somedays, if I could not feel for even just a few hours for me that was heaven, and in some ways it made it all seem like the days in that house were just horrible nightmares instead of a hellish reality." She spoke as if this was all a very simple matter.

When I looked at the hybrid he watched Isabella intently, as if he were ready to hold her together should she break. None of this would be easy for him to hear.

"You needed them to deal with your home life." It was statement, she nodded thoughtfully.

"I tried sketching and for a little while it helped, Owen had found my sketch book and burned it. I never brought a sketch book in that house again after that." Now I could see her losing her composure just a tiny bit, but just as quickly she fixed her mask back into place.

With that I decided to end the session.

"I think thats enough for today dear, we'll do this same time next week alright?" Isabella and Niklaus looked relieved.

"Klaus I'm going to lie down for a bit." She rushed out of the room looking drained and a little pale. Something tells me more than just the burning of her sketches happened that night.

"We'll talk later Sage." Niklaus dismissed me as he followed his mate.

 **Klaus's POV**

Isabella had chosen to come into my room to lie down, it was her silent way of saying 'I can't be alone right now.' which I didn't mind in the least.

Sage had impressed me with how she did the session with Isabella, very careful questioning and when my mate started to lose control of her emotions she had not pressed her further. I knew she would have to soon.

As vile as that thought was it needed to be done, the thing that bothered me most was when Isabella spoke of the past she sort of shut down, but not really at the same time.

It was like she didn't know how to feel about what happened back then, she trembled, was rigid, and her voice breaking with emotion once and that was during the conversation about Owen burning her sketch book.

So that tells me that there is more to that memory, the way she described the sexual abuse as if it was just a part of her everyday life, but then again since he violated her so often it most likely was.

To feel that way at such very young age, I'll never know how she really dealt with it.

How my mate is not angry every single day she wakes up, how she is kind to others, how she smiles, or how she loves it's all a damn mystery.

I know how she felt to a point, both my parents abused my siblings and I, they hated us, I was cursed by my own mother, betrayed by so many lovers, and even not fully accepted and feared by one woman who claimed she loved me with everything she was. Still after a thousand and some years I sit and stew over these memories, but Isabella she's not really angry as much as she just wants to leave it all behind her.

Her inner demons won't let her go though, they keep her trapped in every single moment of hell. Sometimes I wonder if her night terrors will ever fade...?

"Klaus..?" I was pulled from my musings as my mate called for me, Isabella looked at me with sleep filled eyes and mussed hair. The sad part she didn't even realize how beautiful she really was. Chuckling at the sight of her, she narrowed her eyes.

"What's so funny hybrid?" She still wasn't fully awake as she asked this, it just added to the adorable sight of her.

"You look like you had a bit of a disagreement with my blanket and pillows, it's quite a lovely look on you." My explanation was meant with a huff.

"So my hair is all fucked up and I look punch drunk...cool." She grumbled under her breath. Isabella bit her bottom lip in thought.

"Klaus can you please order some coffee from the kitchen and maybe some of those strawberry-cream-cheese danishes?" I was a bit confused Isabella never had an outburst where she was asking for something, but right now she was giving me puppy eyes over this.

I have to say they were probably the most dangerous little weapon she possessed, for I had no words nodding was the only thing I could accomplish.

The way her eyes lit up and the smile I received was well worth it, though it made me ever the more curious if I would ever win an argument with her in the future...most likely not.

Before Garret could knock I told him to enter, as he stepped inside the room he glanced at Isabella and smiled warmly. He and his mate had become quite fond of her.

"Niklaus might I talk to you privately for a moment?" Garret was a ball of nerves standing in the doorway. Though I didn't like keeping things from Isabella, I knew if he wasn't willing to say it in front of her it was very serious.

He closed my office door and put a silencing barrier around the entire room, he sighed as he sat down.

"Garret what is wrong? You're acting like Mikael is up walking around town." The thought sent a shiver of panic through my entire body.

"No, it's not that. Niklaus when Isabella was taken to the hospital the night Owen attacked her, her blood samples looked a little strange to Dr. Cullen. So much so that he gave it back to us for safety reasons. My wife and I did a few spell tests on it and we found out something..well amazing really.." Garret looked more stressed than I would have liked as he spoke of my mates blood.

"What exactly are you trying to tell me?" The growl that came from my chest was making him sweat.

"Niklaus your mate is a Silfr Mage, one hasn't been born in over four-thousand-years. She's going to be the most powerful mage to walk the earth by your side." Garret explained with a look of awe.

"Wont her abilities fade after she's been turned into a hybrid?" Most people didn't keep their powers after becoming a vampire and surely not after becoming a hybrid.

"No the type of mage she is prevents your blood from weakening her powers at all, by the time she reaches her fifteenth birthday her powers will reveal themselves to her. I would like to make her my apprentice, with your permission of course?" I could sense his concern and knew his intent wasn't to hurt Isabella in any way.

"That will be up to Isabella. You and I need to tell her soon, but not now. She has enough to deal with and Garret not a soul outside of this room hears of this until the time is right, make sure you tell your wife the same do you understand?" He nodded his head quickly.

When I arrived back in my room the coffee and food had arrived, Isabella was reading a book as she ate. It was refreshing to see some happiness in her eyes.

"Did Susana forget my coffee?" When my question was met with a slight smirk I became a little worried.

"I asked Susana to take it back down, you're going to lie down and sleep for a bit. Last night you were up pacing the room." Of course Isabella would notice my restlessness...

"Are you really demanding I take a 'nap'?" My annoyed tone did nothing to deter her from nodding.

"Only because you need it hybrid you can't run on empty, come here." Doing as I was ordered lying down next to her, she started carding her fingers through my hair and massaging my scalp.

It felt damn good a huge weakness that she just recently discovered.

"Isabella this isn't fair you know this makes me fall asleep." She narrowed her eyes at my complaining.

"Thats the whole point you realize that right? Anyway I'm the one who has to deal with you when you wake up and act like a disgruntled seven year old." Isabella rolled her eyes as she spoke.

"I am not a child." A bit irritated at the comparison, Isabella laughed my statement.

Before I could say more I slipped off into a deep sleep.

 **Bella's POV**

Happy that school had finally ended I started walking my way to the bookshop, strangely it felt as if I was being watched.

"Isabella..." Looking over to see Rose and Emmett coming my way, the feeling of being watched suddenly went away. Which was disconcerting for me.

"Hey I called your name three times are you feeling okay?" Rose was surveying me with concern, faking a smile I assured her.

"Yeah, just a lot on my mind right now, whats up?" Rose smirked and it frightened me a bit.

"I wanted to ask you come and hang out but just you and me, theres things I feel we should discuss. I figure we'll eat and then shop for a bit." She looked hopeful and honestly it did sound fun.

"I'd like that, what day were you thinking?" After agreeing Rose told me to come over to her house on Monday after school, thankfully I didn't have work.

Theo greeted me when I entered the shop, I gave the boxes around him a curious glance. He answered my question before I could ask it.

"A new order came in today earlier than it was supposed too. The paperwork is going to be up to ceiling, honestly why can't they just get the dates and times right...?" He asked no one in particular.

"Would like some help filling them out? I don't have a shift at the diner today." A gleam of relief entered his eyes, one thing I knew about Theo was that he loathed doing paperwork of any kind.

"Thank you Bella, how are things with your hybrid?" You could tell he was worried about my answer.

"We worked it out and I'm staying with him again, I threatened to castrate him if he ever spoke to me like that again. Hopefully he keeps that in mind." I smiled hearing Theo's laughter.

"Good he needs to be put in his place." Theo seemed to be thrilled at my threats a little too much.

About two hours into helping out customers, stocking shelves, and doing some paperwork. A man with brown hair, and blue eyes came in.

He wore jeans, a grey long sleeved tee-shirt, and had wore very worn in sneakers.

"What can I help you with sir?" Theo noticed that I became uneasy, even though I didn't quite know why myself. This guy was just a customer after all.

However I doubted he was human, he looked at my boss and gave him a polite smile.

"For now I'm just looking, but thank you." When his eyes landed on me his smile became more genuine and warm.

I decided to ignore him and continue working, though that hadn't worked with Klaus. Glancing at Theo and seeing he was overwhelmed with paperwork, I offered to get him some food.

"Theo I'm going to go get lunch, you want something?" He looked up at me with smile and shook his head, going to the back I changed into my regular clothes.

On my way out of the shop I could tell someone was following me, I let it go for about five minutes before saying something.

"You know it's not really polite or sane to stalk people." My annoyed statement was met with laughter.

"Forgive me, I'm just curious about you is all." This just pissed me off more, however because I didn't know what I was dealing with just yet. So I didn't mouth off... well too much anyway.

I sighed and walked on if he followed me whatever at least we were in public, a quick look over at the reflection in a store window I was passing let me know he was still behind me. "Listen if you're going to be my shadow walk beside or in front of me." He came to walk beside me on my right.

As we entered the diner Chelsea greeted me and gave the guy next to me a question look then back at me for answers, I shrugged telling her I had none to give.

We were seated at a booth, while Chelsea went to get our server my stalker seemed to become a bit nervous.

I don't know what possessed me, but something about this man sort of made it hard to be harsh with him.

"Order something I'll pay for it." He looked a bit taken aback for a moment, before speaking.

"Do you always buy strangers that follow you food?" His smirk was contagious.

"You'll be the first I ever bought food for, but not the first to follow me around. This is also probably going to make it worse." When Dante Radford approached our table I almost face-palmed.

"Hey Bella what can get you and your date?" Glaring at him I spoke deceptively calmly.

"He's not my date moron, he's a visiting friend of my uncle Damon's." I lied the tiger shifter seemed to buy it though, to which I was grateful for.

"Oh good then I can take you to the movies Saturday." He tried for a flirty tone and it probably worked on the girls and guys at school, but it did nothing for me.

"No, you can however take our order and leave us be." Dante huffed in annoyance and left after we told him what we wanted off the menu.

"You can't blame that boy for noticing a gorgeous young lady when he sees one, something tells me men are always trying to get your attention." It's official this guy is crazy...

Dante brought out our food and slid me a napkin with his number on it, I rolled my eyes.

"The food is quite lovely here, I'll have to bring my children sometime." He smiled fondly at the mention of his family.

"How many kid's do you have?" I was actually curious now.

"Five boys and one girl only one is biologically mine though, but the other five I love just as much. Family isn't all about blood." I smiled at that statement.

"I have to agree with you there, so stalker got a name?" He chuckled at my teasing.

"Ansel."

 **Ansel's POV**

The beautiful young lady across from me hid her reaction quite well, the only way I knew she was shocked was from her scent.

If the rumors were true the fates had definitely given Klaus a worthy mate and imprint, she pursed her lips.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" I see her and my son have a lot in common, they don't trust just anyone.

"There is a werewolf here and fae both paranormals are able to detect when someone is lying without fail." She seemed reluctant to get her friend's involved.

Klaus would be just as stubborn to ask for help, finally after a few minutes of internal war she gave in.

"Chelsea, Corey can you please come over here for few minutes?" The werewolf gave me a warning glare.

"Whats goin' on Bella?" The Irish werewolf looked at the girl with concern, Bella looked over at me and asked me bluntly.

"Are you really Niklaus Mikaelson's biological father Ansel?" I could tell she cared for Klaus, smiling at her and answered softly.

"Yes I am." She looked a bit skeptical about me being truthful.

"How are you still alive?" Bella was asking all the right questions.

"A mage named Nathaniel said you would help my son, his siblings, and I become family." She took a deep breath.

"You said you have five sons, how is that possible? Klaus only has three brothers that are still alive." The questions were rapid fire to see if I would mess up she was a bright girl.

"I found Henrik the night he was attacked, he was still breathing so I took him to my pack and treated his wounds. Nathan showed up the next day and told us to keep Mikeal and Klaus from knowing about Henrik surviving the attack." She look toward her friends.

"Why keep Klaus in dark about Henrik for over a thousand years?" Bella was getting angry for my son, this was what Klaus always needed someone to care for him.

"The mage informed me if it was not kept a secret, then it would change things that were to happen in the future and Klaus would be in severe danger of losing his life."

"Is he lying to me." When Corey and the young fae girl shook their heads Bella sighed tiredly.

"Well I'm going to need you come back to the bookshop with me and wait for my ride from Victoria back to the house, Klaus will need to talk about this and see what he wants to do. Other than that do not infringe upon his life until he gives you permission." As much as I hated it the girl was right I needed to keep my distance and give him time.

Though I did look forward to seeing him again.

"May I bring Henrik, he's been dying to see his brothers and sister." I asked hopeful, Bella thought this over in her head.

"Sure, but the both of you need to respect whatever Klaus' wishes are after this.." Bella gestured for me to follow her.

"Are you good with waiting until I get off work at eight tonight?" She was considerate even if she didn't trust me fully.

"Yes I'll go get Henrik and we'll be there in a bit." She nodded satisfied with that answer.

 **Klaus' POV**

I decided tonight I would go pick up Isabella from work, it seemed I'd surprised her and the scent of stress coming off of her bothered me quite a lot.

"Hey um hybrid you think I could bring two people over to the house?" Not sure why she sounded so nervous, I asked.

"Do I know them?" She laughed a bit at this question, which made me even more curious.

"Better than me I'd bet, why don't you two re-introduce yourselves huh?" Becoming even more confused at that, until I looked behind her I thought I might have been going a little loony.

"What the fuck is going on?" I growled and getting out of my car.

"It's good to see you again Klaus, no need to worry we mean no harm to you or Isabella." Ansel and Henrik stood before me and it didn't seem real, how could they still be alive after all this time?

My little brother looked to be in his early twenties. "How?" Henrik spoke.

"A powerful friend helped us out and healed us, he's also a seer."

"Klaus can I speak with you for a moment?" Isabella's eyes were pleading, without a second thought I followed her inside Theo's shop.

"What exactly happened tonight, did Ansel threaten you?" If he'd done anything to make her feel uncomfortable he was dead, father or not.

"No, he was very kind even though he stalked me to the diner on my way to lunch. I bought him some food and we started talking. First about stupid shit then he started talking about his family, when he told me his name I didn't believe him right away so I got Corey and Chelsea to tell me if he was being truthful. He didn't lie even once." Isabella took all the correct and necessary precautions to sniff out a liar.

"Do you think I can trust them?" She looked surprised that I was asking her opinion on the matter, Isabella smiled warmly up at me.

"Yeah, I think they just wish to be apart of your family. Ansel has also been instructed by me to give you time should you need it. He agreed without argument..." Isabella sounded tired and stressed.

I couldn't blame her its not everyday two people whom you were told died over many many years ago just show up.

"Do you want me to go to Damon's for a few days? You know just so that you can get a feel for how trustworthy they are without the distraction of keeping me safe?" That was actually a brilliant idea, we agreed it would be the wisest choice for now.

"Looks like they'll be coming back home with me and I'll talk with them." I hoped Isabella would rest when she arrived at Damon's she looked ready to fall over.

"I'm going to call him real quick make sure it's okay, go tell them that you have to drop me off at my uncle's before you go home." She started dialing her cell phone as she shooed me away.

Walking out of the shop I gestured for Ansel and Henrik to follow me into my car, as they got in as Henrik spoke.

"Your mate and imprint is quite bright how old is she?" How the hell did they know about that, a conversation for another time.

"Isabella doesn't know about that yet so please keep that to yourselves, as for her age she is fourteen. Before we head to my home I have to take Isabella to her uncle's, it shouldn't take too long."

"Damon says the door will be unlocked." As we started down the road, I glanced over and noticed Isabella was nodding off, I'd have to send Tori to take some things over for my mate.

"Does she always exhaust herself to this extent?" Ansel sounded concerned about Isabella's health.

"Yes, unfortunately she doesn't know when she needs to take a break." Damon was waiting outside for Isabella, I motioned for him to come to the car.

He smirked when he saw she was fast asleep, thankfully she hadn't even stirred when he carried her into the house.

"She's really drained..." Mumbling to no in particular.

"So I suppose I should start from the beginning." Ansel spoke a bit nervously.

"We'll start this conversation back at my house, for now I would like some peace and quiet while I drive."

Ansel and Henrik sat across from me. "So tell us about your mate, from the few hours I spent with her I can honestly say she's quite lovely." Ansel's tone was sincere, this didn't surprise me one bit Isabella won over many hearts she'd crossed paths with.

Though I could happily talk all night about my mate, I needed to get some answers as to what their intentions were.

"Later for now you owe me more explanations than I can count, so how are two still up walking around and alive?"

Even I could hear the irritation in my voice, this didn't faze them however.

Ansel began first. "You left when you thought I'd passed on that night, however I'd only passed out from all the blood loss. A man whom turned out to be a mage saved my life. His explanation for why was because I would meet you again someday and you, your siblings and I would all be a family. He also saved Henrik, his name is Nathaniel Swan."

Ansel was giving me a moment to process that. "So you're saying he's related to Isabella, and what do you mean 'his name is'? It's been over a thousand years it's impossible for him to be roaming this earth." Ansel and Henrik grinned at this statement.

"Once a mage female or male reaches the age of twenty-five or thirty years old they stop aging, they'll live for eternity unless they're maimed to death in some way. Also he is definitely related to Isabella he married her grandmother Marie, the reason she kept aging was because they weren't mates. Nathan loves his son, but can't stand the way he's treated his granddaughter." Henrik said his smile fading from his face.

"If he hated how she was treated so much why the hell didn't he take her away from him and that dreadful woman?!" My voice was raising with each word I spoke.

"He had a dream about the two of you meeting and what you meant to each other, Nathan knows all about the paranormal mating laws. Had he gone and taken her away he would have faced a death sentence for what would have been considered interference, especially since he'd been sent a vision of it all in his dreams. He hopes one day soon you'll allow them to meet."

There was hope in Ansel's eyes, I dismissed it for now. Isabella and I would have to discuss this ourselves.

I needed to know what this mage knew about Isabella.

"What have you heard about my mate from Nathan?" They seemed to understand the importance of this information and started talking.

 **Damon's POV**

Not even an hour after putting Isabella to bed in her room, someone's banging loudly on my front door. Charlie is of course standing on the other side of it.

"Why are you banging on door at god only knows what hour!?" I couldn't believe after the way he'd treated Bella he had the balls to show up at my house.

He ignored me completely trying but failing to pass me into my living room. "Is Isabella here? I have to talk to her about some really pressing matters." Now I definitely wasn't letting him inside.

"Unless you can give me a good reason why I should let you talk with her I'm not letting you passed this point. She doesn't need your shitty opinions about her and stupid ass praises for Renee." He held out an envelope to me it was addressed to him.

"Look I know Isabella is telling the truth now, that is handwritten confessions from Renee about it all. I need to speak with my daughter and grovel for forgiveness." He was practically begging.

"You should've believed your daughter when she told you instead of depending on a fuckin note that could've said anything Renee wrote, but forgive me I forgot her word is gospel..." Judging by the frown on Charlie's face my sarcasm was not appreciated.

"If I could take back the way I acted towards Isabella I would, but I can't turn back time." He sighed defeatedly I rolled my eyes at his frustrated attitude.

"Fine! You're waiting until she wakes up for now go have a seat on the couch we need to talk." Getting myself some strong alcohol before I sat across from him.

"I royally fucked up as a father huh?" He pursed his lips looking anywhere but at me.

"That's putting it pretty damn mildly. You know when you told me Renee was pregnant I was quite envious of you, back when I was human I had always wanted a child to call my own, to protect and to love until my last breath. Then Katherine happened and that was the end of that dream. That is why when you told me you let Renee walk out with your daughter I didn't speak to you... Isabella stole my heart from the moment she was born. You basically let Renee take her away from me too."

My voice broke a bit as I spoke this was always a hard subject for me, Charlie looked shocked.

"Damon I had no idea that had affected you like this, though with how you were with Bells it should have been a no brainer. From what I can remember she was always so excited when you came over, Bella never really showed that kind of emotion for anyone else besides my mom. Though she had very good reasons to feel unhappy with us, we never really gave her the affection and attention she deserved."

From look on his face I'd say Charlie came to a terrible realization about the past and how he'd treated his own child, his complexion took on a bit of sickly green color.

"Finally understanding how big your fuck up is now?" I asked with a bit venom he only nodded his head unable to really articulate on the situation.

We had talked for over three hours when I heard baby girl getting out of bed, the first place she stopped was to take a shower. Charlie could hear the water going as well.

"Is she always up this early it's four AM, this fuckin early for a Saturday she's got no work today right?" He sounded very surprised.

Charlie probably thought his daughter was someone who slept in all day on the weekends like regular teens do, if Isabella let him back into her life he was about to make a few harsh discoveries about just how much and how fast she grew up so early in life.

When Isabella came down the steps and saw her father on the couch her eyes narrowed.

"Why did you invite the devil over before I've had my coffee?" Her tone was completely annoyed yet playful .

I couldn't blame her Charlie had been quite an asshole towards her.

"I didn't he showed up on his own, how about I make coffee and breakfast to make you feel better?" Honestly this was just a good way to get baby girl to let me cook for her without a fight for once, Isabella hates it when I try to spoil her.

"Deal and thank you Damon." She turned to Charlie with accusing eyes. "So what do you want now? Come to tell me how wonderful mommy dearest was?" Her tone was dripping with sarcasm and anger.

"No I..uh Isabella can we please speak and if afterwards you still want me gone then I swear I'll go, but please let's talk about a few things." Isabella's eyes became wide and suspicious, Charlie's begging seemed to work however, because she agreed to hear him out.

They sat at the kitchen table as I prepared breakfast I decided to be nice and make enough for Charlie.

"Look If you're not going to speak then you might as well leave already." Isabella wasn't in the mood for games.

"No, no I'm sorry this is just very difficult for me, you see I received this letter today from Renee telling me all the things you told me and more really." Charlie fidgeted as he spoke.

"It took a fucking piece of paper with her name on it for you to believe me, is that really what I'm hearing right now...and this is difficult for _you!_ " Baby girl was livid, Charlie shrunk back from the intensity of her anger.

Charlie's voice was clogged with emotion.

"Isabella please I'm so sorry that I wasn't even considering your side of the story might be true, Renee wrote me emails for over eleven years lying to me about how terrible and self-destructive you w-." Isabella banged her fist on the table stopping his words.

"HAD YOU JUST GOT OFF YOUR ASS EVEN ONCE AND CAME TO SEE ME YOU WOULD HAVE KNOWN IT WAS ALL BULLSHIT! BUT YOUR PRIDE WAS TOO FUCKING IMPORTANT. SO DON'T YOU DARE SIT THERE AND TRY TO JUSTIFY YOUR MISTAKES." The glare she gave him showed a lot of hatred.

"I know you're right I should've been a man about it all and checked to make sure you were happy and safe. In this letter she told to me about dropping you off at foster care for those two years, about when she got you, how the abuse started, Derek molesting you, Owen and the sexual abuse that she never stopped." Tears started to fall from his eyes.

Isabella sighed as she glared at him.

"What is it you want from me Charlie?" She practically growled at him.

"A chance to be in your life again, please I know I can't ever be dad to you again? But I really want to get to know the person you've become." Charlie looked ready to get on his knees and grovel however Isabella wasn't cruel like she could have been, instead she pursed her lips.

"Fine, but you've no say in my life at all. If you cross the line and fuck up even once you will never bother me again, you're also giving me that letter understood?" When he nodded she rolled her eyes "Good."

Finally breakfast and the coffee was ready by the time they were done talking I plated, set the food and three mugs full of coffee on the table.

"So what's going on with Klaus that you decided to crash here for a couple of days?" Isabella relaxed when spoke to her.

"A few surprise family members came to town, they haven't seen each other in a long time so I wanted to give him some privacy to reconnect with them." There was a few things she was leaving out due to Charlie's presence.

"Well it'll be nice to have you over for a few days, anything special you want for dinner baby girl?" I chuckled at the thoughtful look she gave me, Isabella only took a moment to make a decision.

"Since it's cold outside I think you should let me make us my Moroccan beef stew, it's spicy, warms you up, filling, and more importantly delicious. It's a recipe I tinkered around with about two weeks ago. Paul and Elijah love it." An idea struck me as she said that.

"Why don't we invite those two over then?" I knew she would need all support she could get from her best friend right now with Charlie being around, she smiled at my proposal and thanked me.

"By the way what kind of wine goes best with this dish?" My question was answered without a moment of hesitation.

"A cabernet will really bring out the flavors can you please pick up a bottle?" She was a natural talent when it came to the kitchen, it was impressive for someone so young.

"No need already got some down in the cellar a good year too, what's on the agenda after breakfast?" She shrugged not really having an answer for me.

"Not much I'm gonna make something to drink for the guests, make dessert, and then text them in like two hours and invite them over. Afterward I'll head to the store for my ingredients, hopefully I can get Paul to come with me...say Damon could I also invite Theo and Corey? They've been wanting to meet you." I agreed Immediately these two men were very important to Isabella and I was grateful to them for taking care of her when I couldn't.

Isabella then did something that shocked the ever living hell out of me.

"Charlie would you like to stay for dinner?" He himself looked flabbergasted at the olive branch she'd extended, he cleared his throat.

"I would love to thank you..." Charlie was a bit choked up.

My niece had a very big heart.

 **PAUL'S POV**

Something rang and rang, but I was too comfortable and cuddled up with my mate to care at the moment.

Elijah got tired of hearing it cause he answered it, I heard Isabella giggle at his grumpy greeting.

" _Sorry to disturb you guys, however I think you'll forgive me since I am inviting you over to Damon's for dinner. I'm making my Moroccan beef stew and chocolate raspberry cake. Corey and Theo will be joining us as well as Charlie."_ Charlie? Isn't that her asshole father.

"Babe let me talk to her for a minute?" Elijah handed my cell and laid his head on my stomach.

"Your biological deadbeat dad is gonna be there? The hell happened?" I asked while running my fingers through Elijah's hair it was something he absolutely loved.

" _He came over with a letter from Renee and finally believes me about it all, he wants to reconcile with me. I don't think we'll ever be able to do that, and I really don't even have a clue why I haven't told him to just hit the road."_ Isabellaa bit upset, damn Swan can never get a break.

She hasn't yet even told me the whole story, but I know every word of it would be the absolute fucking truth. I also knew whatever she went through with her mother was really bad.

"I think you haven't told him to leave cause you don't want to be that hurtful, even if he deserves it and more. Anyway Elijah and I will definitely be there after all I can't pass up an opportunity to eat awesome tasting food." I smirked as Elijah chuckled silently against me.

" _Thanks Lahote, I'm also gonna invite Chelsea she is in need of a break from her mom."_ Isabella was always looking out for the older girl, the fae needed it desperately though. The three of us had become quite close as friends.

"Yeah you can tell Chelsea is ready to break down from the stress at home and work." I sighed out, Elijah started brushing his finger tips along my ribs distracting me a bit.

" _Listen I'm gonna get going I gotta head to the store for the ingredients, bye Lahote."_ She hung up before I could say anything else, my mate took my cell tossed it aside and attacked my neck.

He went from my jaw, to my neck and to my shoulder. Elijah knew a well placed nip to the shoulder always made me moan. The fucker was smirking about it against my skin.

So I decided to play dirty too by nipping his ear lobe, down his neck and finally his collar bone, he gasped and it was my turn to be smug.

"Paul that's not fair." He whined.

"Babe you sort of started it." I continued torturing Elijah with my lips, tongue, and teeth.

"I suppose I did..." He sighed contentedly finally kissing me softly on my lips and smiled warmly at me.

Within two hours we were both covered in love bites, tangled up in each other, and the sheets just enjoying the closeness.

 **BELLA'S POV**

"Just call me and I'll pick you up within ten minutes." Damon had given us a ride to get the stuff for dinner.

"Thanks see ya in a bit." I waved as he drove off.

I'd texted Chelsea to with me to the store since Paul was too busy having sexy time with his mate, not that I blame him. Thankfully she not only accepted the invite to Damon's, but was more than happy to come with me to get ingredients.

Picking up a few things hoping to hold everyone over until dinner, Chelsea said I was buying too much I however got the feeling that I was right in getting extra stuff. We walked through the produce aisle trying to decide which vegetables looked better.

"So how are you dealing with Charlie being in your personal space?" Chelsea knew me very well and could tell I was bit off today as well as the reason for it. Her fae nature played a bit a of part in that, other than that she's perceptive of those she cares for.

"Eh I figure as long as he behaves I won't let Klaus have fun with him, I'm dealing the only way I know how and it's called cold looks and little acknowledgment of him. He's surprising me by keeping his mouth shut and taking what he's getting without complaining. I just wonder how long that will last.." I mused mostly to myself.

"If it doesn't and he gives you a problem you'll have me, Paul, Elijah, Theo, Corey, and Damon to set him straight. That's a lot of paranormals and I highly doubt he's that stupid to go against all of us. Oh and you know Niklaus will be out for blood if he upsets you anymore than he already has." Chelsea was right about that.

"Yeah true, so anything new with Stefan?" I teased she blushed fiercely.

"He's coming to visit your uncle next week and wants to talk to me, I'm really excited to see him again." Chelsea smiled fondly at the thought of her soon to be mate.

"If he hurts you let me know right away he maybe Damon's brother, but I'll still kick his ass." She laughed at my serious tone.

"Thanks Bells...however I feel like whatever he wants to talk with me about is going to make me very happy." Her words were shy, I knew she would be right though.

Finding the right spices for the stew proved to be a bit more difficult, thankfully a worker was nice enough to look in the back for me. About an hour later I was so done with being in the grocery store.

Checking my carton of cigarettes I was happy to see it was almost full...perhaps I could actually get through this dinner, if Charlie kept being civil with me. Trying to light a smoke and text at the same time wasn't easy, I put Chelsea in charge of informing Damon we were finished.

"You needed a cigarette that badly huh?" Her teasing tone was met with me playfully flipping her the bird she just laughed, the people in the parking lot looked at me with distaste.

Damon pulled in front of us, got out of his car, and helped put the bags in the trunk. When he saw me smoking he smiled knowingly. "That crowded?" His tone was highly amused, sometimes he was an ass a lovable one, but all the same an ass.

Already lighting my second one I sighed. "You have no idea..." Damon of course couldn't hide his laughter any longer.

Rolling my eyes as I blew smoke out of my window, after a minute he composed himself and asked me a serious question.

"What time will our other guests be over?" I looked through my texts to make sure I remembered correctly before telling him anything.

"Theo and Corey will be there around two, Paul and Elijah two-thirty. The stew will be ready by five-thirty if I get it started right away when we get back. I was thinking they could stay over for the night if that's alright with you?" I asked hoping that I would get the 'Okay'.

Damon agreed without hesitation.

"I want you to have fun tonight, also I know there's things you wanna talk with your friends about that you're not ready to tell me. One day I hope you will though, any day and time I'll be there ready to listen." Damon spoke softly with genuine care for me.

As soon as we pulled up to the house I noticed Charlie, Klaus, his father, and his siblings were standing in the front yard. Even Paul and Elijah were here early and it looked like Charlie and the hybrid were arguing heatedly.

"Care to explain why you're all congregating in my front of my house?!" Damon was almost shouting.

"Quiet Salvatore!" Klaus' glare was directed at Charlie whom looked as if he was about to shit a brick. A satisfying feeling went through at his distress however I was also highly annoyed too.

"Well somebody better fuckin' tell me what's going on, I also wouldn't advise any of you to tell me to be 'quiet'." My tone stopped Klaus' growling, he looked at me like a scolded child.

"Isabella, Theo called me after he saw your text and so I came here to make sure Charlie didn't irritate you anymore and perhaps have some of that stew." His voice was hopeful at the end. I was touched that he cared enough to try to protect me, so much so I couldn't stay mad at him.

Sighing in a bit of frustration I smiled at him and asked. "Does your family like spicy food?" Klaus seemed to realize he wasn't in trouble.

"Very much so, Kol is excited anytime someone invites him for food, alcohol, and dessert he comes running." He rolled his eyes as he teased his brother.

"Damn right especially when a beautiful young lady is going to be my company." Kol snarked he spotted Chelsea and smirked devilishly. "Make that beautiful young ladies." My poor friend was blushing fire engine red.

"She's got a mate." I informed him so Stefan wouldn't be tempted to kill him.

Kol pouted at this statement, Paul cleared his throat and looked at with me questioning eyes.

"Later you and Chelsea can help in the kitchen."

 **KOL'S POV**

Nik's mate and her friends entered the kitchen with the groceries, I guess we wouldn't be seeing them for a little while. Turning to her father I growled out a quiet warning.

"I recommend that no nasty comments are made towards or about Isabella, if you're smart you'll heed my warning." The human male paled further I laughed and spoke in a false polite tone. "Now then have a seat." Charlie sat down in quite a rush almost stumbling over the coffee table.

"How did she sleep last night?" Nik whispered to Damon.

Her uncle sighed. "About three hours of sleep...maybe, I honestly don't know how she's not upstairs knocked out right now. I think it's the letter Charlie brought, it's from Renee. Confessions of the past really." Damon poured himself a drink.

"So he's here to apologize and I assume try to take control over her life." It was statement not a question, Damon shrugged.

"We'll see how tonight plays out...she told him he would never be her father again and that he has no say about what she does and doesn't do. You could tell he didn't like hearing that." The raven haired vampire sounded amused now.

"He'll have to deal..." There was definitely a promise of consequence in Nik's tone should Charlie try to be a tyrant.

Isabella came out and set down a large bowl of tortilla chips and salsa down on the coffee table.

Chelsea and Paul brought out fancy looking glasses filled with a red-pinkish liquid that had a cinnamon, orange, lemon, lime, apple aroma and ice in them. After a moment of confusion I realized it was sangria.

I couldn't smell any alcohol in it, which was weird perhaps I guessed the wrong type of drink. Isabella caught my puzzled expression and laughed.

"It's a homemade virgin sangria there's more in the fridge I made it earlier this morning, just try it." Everyone's eyes widened except for Paul and Chelsea's.

"You think that's amazing try her _homemade_ salsa it's fucking awesome!" Elijah chuckled at his mate's sing-songed statement. Beks took an offered glass right away, Isabella and her friends went back into the kitchen.

"Oh my god that is absolutely delicious, you'll all be very pleased with the chef." She took another sip and sighed blissfully, well after that now I had try it for myself.

Taking a taste I understood why Beks was so delighted by the beverage, I walked over to Nik.

"You've really been smiled upon by fate, hopefully soon it'll happen for me as well." Nik smiled genuinely at my words.

"Isabella definitely is a gift I never expected to ever recieve, especially with who I used to be. However I won't look a gift horse in the mouth. You'll find your other half." Nik's response floored me he's never been this relaxed with us nor reassuring.

"Damon how long have you been teaching Bells to cook?" Charlie's asked after trying the salsa, this question made Damon laugh.

"I haven't been she's practically a goddess in the damn kitchen, hell she's been teaching me some recipes." Damon's eyes filled with warmth as he spoke of his niece, he was brought out of his musings by a loud knock at the door. He excused himself to go answer it.

"Come on in, please have a seat." The two men shook hands with Isabella's uncle and you could tell Damon was bit nervous about meeting them. My guess was that he wanted to make a good impression on the two people who had a very special place in Isabella's heart.

"I'm Corey this here is me mate Theo, now then where's our lass?" Theo smacked the red head lightly on the chest.

"You'll have to forgive my husband, every since Bella made this dish he tries to talk her into trying to sell the recipe." Theo rolled his green eyes, Corey scowled at him.

"Ye and I both know the lass would make a killing should she ever decide to do so." His Irish accent was getting heavier.

"Isabella is very stubborn." Damon supplied with a chuckle. "Here I'll let her know you two are here." When Damon came back from the kitchen Isabella was with him.

"Lass I heard ye were making that delicious spicy stew of yours!" Corey eyes lit up with mirth, Isabella smiled and shook her head.

"Corey I'm not sellin' my recipe, would you two like something?" You could tell it was all false irritation in her tone, Theo caught sight of our drinks and was the first to answer.

"Yes please! You know those are my favorite. I promise I won't let this oaf ask about your recipe for the rest of the day." He was giving his mate a stern look, Corey pouted.

"Thanks Theo." Isabella called over her shoulder as she headed toward the kitchen.

 **PAUL'S POV**

Swan came in the kitchen only to fill up two glasses and take them back out, a moment later she was back.

"Sorry Theo and Corey are here, I wanted to get them settled with a drink." She was stirring the stew a bit as she spoke.

"Was it tense out there?" My question was met with a laugh.

"Charlie is quiet as a mouse, Theo won't stop glaring at him and Klaus finds it more than amusing. I almost feel bad for him...almost." This had Chelsea and I laughing.

"Everything you're making smells delicious, I can't wait sit down and eat." I had to agree with the female fae, everything Swan was making smelled mouthwatering.

She didn't do things from a can nor her spices from a packet, Emily would be proud and Sam would be drooling. I had already texted him pictures and teased him about what I would be having for supper tonight.

He'd texted me back asking if Isabella was willing to pack up some to send home with me, to which she agreed. He was a little upset I wouldn't be home with the food until tomorrow afternoon.

"Are you making homemade flour tortillas?" I asked shocked she nodded, leaving me a bit dumbfounded.

"Yeah for this recipe I prefer to make these instead of bread, I'll make more tomorrow before you leave so they are still warm and fresh." Jesus when the pack finds out about her skills in the kitchen they're never going to let her go back to Niklaus.

"Sam and Emily are so going to try and adopt you after they eat all this, where did learn to cook?" Isabella smiled as she thought about this, Chelsea looked highly intrigued.

"I learned from trial and error and some basics like boiling water and timing chicken in the oven from my grandmother. Then as I got better I started tweaking things around and making my own recipes." Her tone was the softest I'd ever heard at the mention of her grandmother.

Her eyes had a far off look, Isabella looked toward the clock on the wall it was four o'clock.

She had let the three cakes that she'd made from scratch earlier this morning and had left them to cool off, now she got out the homemade chocolate icing for them.

"Why are there three? Two is enough for all of us here isn't it?" Chelsea's tone was perplexed.

"Yes, but I'm giving one to Paul to take home with him." The pack is totally gonna try to steal Swan from the hybrid.

She put them inside the fridge so the icing wouldn't melt or make the cakes soggy while we ate dinner.

"Alright let's get the table ready." Swan was headed toward the dining area, but I stopped her for a minute.

"We'll talk about what's really bothering you another day?" She nodded and we went back to preparing the table, it looked fantastic. I stuck my head out and informed that dinner was ready.

"It smells wonderful in here." Kol looked excited.

 **KLAUS' POV**

Isabella was just setting down the last wine glass as we all stepped in the dining area, the stew was presented in the middle of the table in a beautiful large ceramic blue bowl, there was something steaming next to it with a cover over it, there was shredded cheese and a bowl of sour cream.

There were wooden bowls and spoons for us to eat our supper out of, Isabella had thought of everything. She winked at me and said.

"Everyone have a seat and dig in." Of course I sat right next to my mate.

Kol took the first bite, he sighed and looked at Isabella. "This is the best thing I have ever tasted." After taking a bite I had to agree with my brother the spices were perfect not too much nor was it bland. The beef was juicy, tasty, and tender.

Finally my curiosity had gotten the better of me. "What is that next to the stew?" I pointed to the clay circular container with the cover over it.

"That's the flour tortillas, Swan made those from scratch too." Paul said with amusement.

"You've been cooking all day?" Damon's voice was incredulous, Isabella waved it off like it was no big deal.

"Mmm...so you're at least amicable to sharing this recipe with your friends right?" Chelsea was using what you would call puppy dog eyes on Isabella.

My mate laughed, took a sip of her wine and smiled mischievously. "Only if you told me where Stefan took you that one night." Isabella teased, Damon just about choked on his dinner.

"How the hell-" Chelsea was flustered and the beautiful brunette sitting next to me explained as she cut her off.

"Well you kinda suck at sneaking out and I say that with love." Isabella's tone held a wealth of amusement, Chelsea and her looked at each other for a moment before bursting out in laughter.

"You're such a brat and I think I'll keep that to myself for now..." The little blonde fae shook her head in exasperation with a small smile on her face.

Isabella simply shrugged then turned toward me and we started our own quiet conversation. It was little things like this with her I loved most.

 **REBEKAH'S POV**

Seeing the the interaction between Nik and his mate was quite heartwarming for me, I'd never seen my brother this happy or relaxed. Not with Matilda or even Caroline.

Glancing over at Charlie you could tell he disliked the two being so close, this wouldn't bode well for the human should he cause problems for Nik and Isabella.

"We ran into Dante this morning when we stopped off at the diner for breakfast, he was asking me for your number." Paul smirked as he winked devilishly, Nik tensed at this news and Isabella just rolled her eyes.

"You told him to shove it right...?" She glared at him threateningly, Paul's expression was far from innocent now.

"Expect a text in the next twenty minutes or so." He started to laugh at Isabella's scowling face.

"You asshole! That's why you've been glancing at the clock." She growled out, the wolf shifter stared at her for a moment in wonderment.

"How in the fuck did you catch that?" Paul's voice held some awe in it, Isabella shrugged.

"Well I think it's safe to say Isabella's skills of perception aren't to be underestimated, something tells me you would be a frightening opponent in a game of poker." Finn chuckled and Corey snorted nodding his head in agreement.

"The lass beat five hundred dollars outta me, could have won more had she not spared me and called it quits. So now every time me brothers and I get together for a game I take her with me, and I win every time." His tone was full of pride for Isabella.

"How does she let you know when to make the right move without them knowing?" Nik asked curiously, his eyes lit up at this story. He was hearing not for first time just how intelligent Isabella really was and how good she was at strategy.

"She brings a book along if she turns the page after five minutes they have a shitty hand, she stays on the same page for longer than ten minutes they're cheating, she gets up to get a snack or something to drink then I need to pass on betting, and if she yawns I've won. She actually came up with this system and it hasn't failed me since." Corey looked over at Isabella with affection.

Charlie looked at his daughter with an expression of disapproval and disappointment.

"Paul help me serve dessert, please?" Isabella must've spotted this and needed to walk away before she said something, she wanted to be the bigger person.

Nik however didn't bite his tongue after she and Paul disappeared into the kitchen.

He got up and was suddenly in front of Charlie. The idiot didn't notice though, so when Nik slammed his hand on the table it caused the human male to jump.

"If you cannot behave yourself I won't be able to extend the same courtesy, keep your scathing looks to yourself. Do you understand me?" Nik's voice was quiet and his tone was deceptively kind.

Charlie nodded enthusiastically and my brother smiled letting him see just what kind of damage he could do to him.

"Klaus are you done terrorizing Charlie or would like me save this piece of cake for you?" Isabella had entered the room so silently no one had even realized she was there, but she was smiling at Nik with soft warm eyes.

"Isabella that's not fair torture and cake are my two favorite things in life." My brother pretended to whine, she rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Alright...I suppose just this one time you can have both, just try to keep the blood shed to a minimum, okay?" Isabella's humor matched Nik's perfectly, Charlie had gone a shade of pale I've never seen before. It was very entertaining.

Elijah rose an eyebrow at Isabella and asked a bit worriedly. "Where's Paul?" I'd guess he was finally thinking about the ramifications of his mate's little joke. Isabella smirked.

"Listening to Dante, the dumbass called and thinks he's still speaking to me." She explained making Damon almost spit out his wine the man was shaking in silent laughter.

After dessert was over some of us decided to sit down and watch something on the T.V., others like Isabella, Nik, Paul, Elijah and Damon all sat talking while they drank.

By three AM everyone went up to their guest rooms. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nik following Isabella into hers. It seemed the two couldn't sleep without one another already.

 **BELLA'S POV**

Exhausted from all the cooking I'd done today, sighing with relief that it was finally over. Thank god for Chelsea and Paul had they not helped me I don't think I would have been able to make everything I did.

"The food was delicious, Kol will probably be after you constantly to cook for him." Klaus settled in next to me, taking a closer look at him I could tell Ansel and Henrik showing up out of the blue like they had really has him stressed.

Deciding to do what I know relaxed Klaus the most, I started to softly stroke the back of his head, nape of his neck, and in the middle of his shoulder blades with my fingers. The tension melted out of him completely.

"I can't begin to tell you how good that feels, it's safe to come home by the way" his eyes were closing and he sounded sleepy.

"I'll be there tomorrow after school, I need to talk with Sage. You're welcome to join us or hear what we talked about from her later on." Waiting for a response, after two minutes of not getting one I realized Klaus had fallen asleep.

Drifting off as well, only to be woken by yet another nightmare. This time it was the memory of grandma Marie dying and her funeral. Wiping the sleep from my eyes only to discover I had been crying.

Looking over at Klaus happy to see he was still knocked down for the count, getting up and heading towards the kitchen in pursuit of a cup of tea. Greeted by Ansel sitting at the table.

A/N: R&R everybody! I bet you're all wondering what Ansel wants to discuss with Isabella, don't worry he isn't evil in my story. Sorry it was so late, thank you and enjoy!


End file.
